


Фантомы

by tygger



Series: После Брайана [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Ethical Dilemmas, Family Secrets, Future Fic, Jack goes undercover, Jack is looking like young Brian, Multi, POV First Person, Plotty, about 20 years from the last movie, slight homophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygger/pseuds/tygger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек О'Коннер впервые отправляется работать под прикрытием. Он уверен, что сможет избежать той участи, которая много лет назад постигла его отца Брайана на точно таком же задании. Но это оказывается непросто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Харпер

На кухне у Санчесов остро пахло пряностями. Так, будто где-то под шкафом была рассыпана целая банка перца. Причем не чили, и не какого-нибудь экзотического, например, розового, а самого обычного, молотого черного перца.

Глава семьи, Родриго Санчес, сидел за столом, вертя в пальцах незажженную сигару и неторопливо рассматривая помятый конверт с письмом, который я привезла с собой из Сиэтла. Письмо было написано его старшей сестрой Лолой.

\- Святая женщина, - говорил сеньор Санчес. – Когда наши родители умерли, ей пришлось одной воспитывать меня и братьев. Работать с утра до ночи не покладая рук.

Он еще добрых пять минут продолжал рассказывать о Лоле и своем детстве, а я в это время рассматривала занавески. Они были в мелкий пестрый цветочек. Посуда на полках в шкафу была разноцветная, чашки и тарелки от разных сервизов. А посудомоечная машина и микроволновка - очень старые. Я таких ни у кого не видела.

Быть может, потому что я еще не бывала в гостях у бедных семей. Мои родители богатые. В пригороде Сиэтла у них большой двухэтажный дом с садом и пристройками. У отца три машины, одна из них спортивная. Когда-то у него было еще больше автомобилей, мотоцикл и яхта, но он их продал вскоре после рождения моей старшей сестры – срочно понадобились деньги, да и не стало времени, чтобы всем этим заниматься.

К тому же, сколько я себя помню, у нас всегда была прислуга: охранник, кухарка и хотя бы одна горничная. А когда я была маленькой, еще и няня. Вот эта самая Лола, Долорес Санчес.

Она любила меня. Поэтому и оставила мне письмо, когда покидала наш дом. Лола поняла, что мне может понадобиться укрытие, и направила меня к своему брату в Лос-Анджелес. К Родриго Санчесу.

Конечно, письмо было написано довольно давно. Когда Лолу уволили, мне едва исполнилось одиннадцать лет. В то время я и подумать не могла о том, чтобы сбежать из дома. Я даже уроки в школе никогда не прогуливала. Совсем никогда, понимаете? Я была очень послушной девочкой.

Я и сейчас бы не сбежала. Но инстинкт самосохранения – очень мощная штука. Действовать ему вопреки не так-то просто. Только почувствуешь угрозу жизни, как возникает страх, и вот уже ты или дерешься, или бросаешься наутёк и бежишь без оглядки. Я имею в виду, что люди, оказавшиеся в опасности, сделают все возможное, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь. Мало кто способен безропотно принять смерть – по крайней мере, я не из таких. Поверьте, я не считаю это достоинством. Скорее наоборот.

\- Я пущу тебя к себе в дом только ради светлой памяти Лолы, - услышала я голос Родриго. – Денег, которые у тебя с собой, хватит на новые документы. На еду и одежду тоже, но только на первое время. Быть может, на месяц, не более. Не думай, что если ты будешь жить с нами под одной крышей и есть из одного котла, ты не обойдешься нам в копеечку. Поэтому придется работать.

\- Ничего противозаконного! – вырвалось у меня прежде, чем я смогла сдержаться.

По правде говоря, в первую очередь я подумала о проституции. Я этого Санчеса совсем не знала, но видок у него был еще тот – бандана на голове, облезлые усы, запястья в татуировках. Эдакий насквозь прокуренный байкер-мексиканец. Сразу видно, что сидел, поэтому от него можно было ожидать чего угодно. Например, что он принудит меня торговать наркотиками, либо своим телом или еще что-то в этом роде. А я бы не согласилась. Пусть бы он тут же выгнал меня на улицу без денег и обещанных липовых документов – я бы ушла, не осталась. Не для этого я сбежала от уготованной мне участи.

\- Да кто ж тебя заставляет? – Родриго ухмыльнулся, в его рту блеснул золотой зуб. – Будешь помогать Луизе по дому. Или в гараже… Хотя, сомневаюсь, что в гараже от тебя будет толк. Может, пристроим тебя официанткой в закусочную моего кузена Хорхе. Или помощницей повара. Готовить умеешь?

\- Нет.

\- Луиза научит... Эстебан! – вдруг заорал он во всю глотку, так, что я чуть не подскочила на месте.

В передней послышались торопливые шаги, и на пороге кухни возник смуглый чернобровый парень лет двадцати, в джинсах и мятой футболке. Едва удостоив взглядом Родриго, парень тут же уставился на меня и принялся бесцеремонно рассматривать.

\- Хватит пялиться, Боно! С сегодняшнего дня она живет с нами. Считай ее своей сестрой. Или кузиной, я еще не придумал. Пусть будет кузина. Зовут.., - он снова обратился ко мне. – Как тебе имя «Магдалена Санчес»?

Я пожала плечами.

\- Запомнишь?.. Хоть раз не отзовешься – пеняй на себя! Документы будут готовы послезавтра. А сегодня мы тебя сфотографируем. Только сначала помой голову, а то ты похожа на бродяжку. Эстебан, покажешь ей, где тут что. Жить будет в комнате Изы, так что поставь там вторую койку. Познакомь со всеми.

Эстебан жестом велел мне идти за ним. Я уже переступила через порог, когда Родриго снова окликнул – но не меня, а парня.

\- Эй, Боно, с этого дня для всех в городе она – твоя сестра. Обращайся с ней как с сестрой, ясно? Даже не думай о том, чтобы залезть к ней под юбку!

\- Пап, ну я же не идиот! - обиженно буркнул парень.

\- Не идиот, когда думаешь не яйцами. Смотри у меня!..

\- Жаль, - шепнул мне Эстебан, когда мы оказались в тесном коридоре. – Жаль, что придется считать тебя сестрой! Ты красивая!

Вот так я и стала членом семьи Санчес. Конечно, все было понарошку, и мне не стоило воспринимать это всерьез, но… Они оказались довольно милыми людьми. Нет, правда. Первое впечатление обманчиво. У Родриго, конечно, не королевские манеры, зато он довольно добрый. Искренне любит жену и детей. Их, кстати, у него трое.

Младшего зовут Энрике или «Кике». Ему всего двенадцать – пухлый и спокойный ребенок. Единственный в семье, кто любит читать.

Семнадцатилетняя красотка Изабель – та самая, которой пришлось делить со мной комнату. Вначале она была не в восторге, но я заверила ее, что это временно, что я не буду трогать ее вещи, и вообще, буду вести себя тихо, как мышь, пока я на ее территории.

Когда на следующей неделе мы пошли в школу, Изабель быстро просекла, что у меня можно списать, и окончательно сменила гнев на милость. Она, конечно, расчетливая, но в целом не такая уж плохая. По крайней мере, у нее есть чувство юмора. Когда я поняла, что зря согласилась на первое попавшееся поддельное имя, и стала жаловаться, что никто не примет меня за латиноамериканку, Изабель предложила:

\- А ты скажи, что твой отец – гринго.

\- А почему тогда фамилия «Санчес»?

\- Ну это же ясно: он не женился на твоей матери.

\- Даже от отца-гринго я не могла получиться такой бледной!

\- А ты скажи, что он был альбинос!..

Я посмотрела на нее, она – на меня, и мы обе прыснули со смеху.

Ее брат Эстебан – тоже приколист еще тот. Когда я его спросила, почему его все кличут «Боно», он ответил, что ненавидит свое настоящее имя. Поэтому сам придумал себе прозвище.

\- Но почему «Боно»? – прикопалась я. – На испанском это значит «связь». А может, ты фанат группы U2?

\- Не, тот Боно здесь не при чем, – криво усмехнулся он. – Просто на латыни это слово означает «хороший».

\- Ты знаешь латынь?

\- Зачем? «Гугл» с нее неплохо переводит. Просто не парься насчет моей кликухи. Зови меня Боно, и все.

\- Ладно…

И тут он предложил:

\- Пожалуй, пора познакомить тебя с Оливией. Прокатимся сегодня вечером?

Мне не хотелось знакомиться с Оливией, кем бы она не была. Первым делом я подумала, что это девушка Боно, и никак не могла взять в толк, зачем он хочет меня с ней познакомить.

Но это оказалась машина. Acura Integra Type-R 2005 года. Кроваво-красного цвета.

\- Я сам ее покрасил, - похвастался Боно. – Моя резвая малышка Оливия!

И нежно погладил капот.

\- Читал «Кристину» Стивена Кинга? – спросила я уже внутри, прежде чем застегнуть ремень безопасности.

\- Нет, а что?

\- Так, ничего. Забудь.

Оказалось, до Оливии была еще Красотка Мари. Боно разбил ее в позапрошлом году, когда гнался по шоссе за своим тогдашним одноклассником, Дином Маргулисом. Санчесу повезло, что Дин вернулся и смог вытащить его из горящей машины.

Боно – стритрейсер. Помешан на гонках и тачках. Впрочем, как почти все ребята в моей новой школе и окрестностях. Отец Боно тоже когда-то участвовал в уличных гонках. Поэтому он смотрит на увлечение сына сквозь пальцы, хотя его жена Луиза постоянно упрекает его за это. В память о своей лихой юности Родриго ездит на антикварном Chevrolet Chevelle SS-396. Как я увидела эту тачку, сразу захотелось покататься. Даже больше, чем на той, что принадлежала Боно. Но не попросишь – Родриго ведь это не мой папа, который всякий раз сажал меня за руль «бентли», стоило мне только пожелать.

Но Боно я твердо вознамерилась уговорить дать мне порулить Оливией. Для этого даже пришлось с ним поцеловаться – подумать только, мой первый поцелуй ради тачки!.. Но это того стоило. И еще, не буду кривить душой: стыдно быть нецелованной в шестнадцать лет. Конечно, это надо делать с тем, кого любишь, а я не любила Боно. Надо сказать, он довольно симпатичный, и заявил, что я ему нравлюсь, но я ему не поверила.

Не думаю, что Боно разглядел во мне что-то, чего не могли разглядеть другие. Просто он из тех ребят, которые бросаются на все, что движется.

Я дурнушка, и вполне это осознаю. Парни никогда не обращали на меня внимания. Я бледная, противная. Веснушки на носу и щеках, хотя я не рыжая. Но лучше бы я была рыжей, честное слово. А то во мне так много серого: серые глаза и волосы тоже – мышиного цвета. В католической школе для девочек, где я раньше училась, нам не разрешали их перекрашивать. А родители не разрешали мне пользоваться косметикой. Мама и сестра и сами ею почти не пользуются, так что я не умею краситься. Впрочем, не думаю, что косметика бы мне помогла.

Зато свои ненавистные волосы я по случаю побега из дома состригла покороче в первой попавшейся парикмахерской (еще в штате Орегон), а заодно велела частично выкрасить себя в блондинку. Сделала себе точно такую прическу, как у Кэмерон Диас в фильме «Советник». Это любимый фильм моего папы – до сих пор не могу понять, почему. Так вот, там Диас играет очень злую тетку. И когда я увидела, что получилась похожей на нее, испытала странное, почти мазохистское удовлетворение. Мне впервые было не так тяжело, когда я подумала о сестре и о том, что я натворила. Я была плохая – теперь это отражалось даже в моей внешности. Мне словно хотелось сказать: эй, люди, берегитесь Харпер Уильямс – она воровка и убийца. Я даже была готова сделать такую татуировку, до того мне было паршиво.

Так что дать Боно себя поцеловать за то, чтобы порулить его тачкой – сущий пустяк по сравнению с остальным. У «интегры» руль справа, а я еще никогда не сидела за рулем не с той стороны. Правда, Боно разрешил мне покататься лишь на следующий день, на пустынном шоссе. Наверно, он думал, что я буду ползти, как улитка, но я выжала из старушки Оливии все, что можно.

Она же спортивная машина, и создана для скорости, а не для тихой езды туда-обратно!

Я была уверена, что Боно взбесится и больше не подпустит меня к своей тачке, хотя Оливия не получила ни единой царапины и даже особо не запылилась. Когда я остановилась и вышла из машины, он подбежал ко мне – возбужденный, с выпученными глазами – я подумала, что так оно и есть.

Но Боно выдал вот что:

\- Ты хоть знаешь, как быстро ты разогналась?! Шестьдесят миль в час за пять секунд!.. И в конце выжала не меньше ста пятидесяти. Я на глаз вижу. Сможешь повторить?.. Садись обратно! Я сейчас принесу радар и проверю.

Потом, когда я повторила, Боно засек время и измерил скорость – все действительно оказалось, как он говорил.

\- Кто научил тебя так классно водить, черт побери? – спросил Санчес.

\- Мой отец.

\- И давно ты за рулем?

\- Года два, может, чуть меньше. Но прав у меня еще нет.

\- Да кому нужны эти права!.. Слушай, на каких тачках ты уже ездила?

\- В основном на Bentley Continental Supersports – это машина моего папы. Еще на нашем семейном «джипе». Один раз на Alfa Romeo Spider. Совсем чуть-чуть. Отец одолжил его на сутки у какого-то друга…

\- Да ты крутая! Этот «бентли», о котором ты говоришь, конечно, так себе тачка, хоть и дорогущая. Твой отец гоняет?

\- Не. Ты что, он адвокат, и ему уже за полтинник. Он купил «бентли» для понтов. Ездит на нем на работу. Комфортная машина.

\- А сама…

\- Что «сама»? – внезапно мне стало тоскливо. - У меня нет прав и нет тачки. Да и на тех, что я ездила, я ездила не по проезжей части. Разве что на «джипе» - под присмотром мамы.

Когда я вспомнила мать, мне стало еще тоскливее. Совсем гадко. Мама души не чает в Хейзел, моей старшей сестре. Теперь, когда я уехала… Я слишком хорошо представляю, что будет дальше.

Боно, вероятно, заметил, что я скисла, и сделал все возможное, чтобы меня отвлечь. Он стал спрашивать о гонках. Хотела бы я в них участвовать? Возможно, ему удастся раздобыть мне какую-нибудь тачку, и тогда я смогу попробовать свои силы в еженедельных заездах, что обычно стартуют на площадке между пустырем и заброшенной текстильной фабрикой на окраине нашего района.

\- Но у меня нет денег, - ответила я. – То, что я привезла с собой, все уже потрачено – на поддельные документы, на взятку директору школы… Даже если я заложу свою пушку, я не выручу за нее и четверти той суммы, что обычно ставят на кон.

У меня, как у настоящей плохой девчонки, было свое оружие – револьвер, шестизарядный «кольт» с четырехдюймовым стволом. Он попал ко мне в руки вместе с деньгами – и то, и другое я стащила из сейфа в кабинете отца.

\- Тогда придется ставить тачку, - сказал Боно.

\- А если я проиграю?

\- Тогда будешь должна мне новую тачку взамен проигранной.

Логично, ничего не скажешь! Как бы мне не хотелось погоняться, я поняла, что, скорей всего, не соглашусь. В моем положении не стоит высовываться. Сейчас я как бы залегла на дно. Если меня во время заезда поймают полицейские, все пойдет к чертям.

Это будет конец – конец моей жизни.

А я не хочу умирать.

Когда мы ехали обратно домой, Боно спросил меня, хорошо ли я разбираюсь в автомобилях.

\- Приходилось тебе ремонтировать что-нибудь своими руками? Хотя бы самое простое: менять колесо, масло? Чистить карбюратор? Закрашивать вмятины?..

Я честно призналась, что сама этого не делала, но мой папа любил возиться в гараже, а я все свободное время крутилась возле него. Да, я кое-что знаю о работе автомеханика; кое-что о тюнинге. Знаю, какими инструментами что делают, какое топливо и масла лучше использовать, какие шины и движки лучше ставить на некоторые спортивные тачки… Папа мог рассказывать об этом часами, а я была очень благодарным слушателем.

Наверно, он хотел сына. Конечно, маме он даже заикнуться бы об этом не посмел, но я часто видела, как он смотрит на какого-нибудь прохожего или соседа, когда тот воркует над своим сынишкой.

\- Попробую уговорить отца пристроить тебя к нам в гараж, - сказал Боно. – Если ты умеешь делать хотя бы половину того, о чем говоришь – будешь нам полезной. По крайней мере, полезнее, чем на кухне – мама с тобой намучилась. Говорит, ты не знала даже, как варить яйцо!..

Боно не преувеличивал: до того, как я попала к Санчесам, я вообще ни разу не готовила. Благодаря Луизе я все-таки научилась кое-что делать, например, кесадильяс и соус гуакамоле – и втайне этим гордилась.

Но в гараже мои дела действительно пошли намного лучше, чем на кухне. Быть может потому, что здесь я работала охотнее.

Начинать пришлось с самой черной работы – с подметания пола, уборки туалета и мытья машин. Увы, суровые парни, работавшие в автомастерской Родриго, не поверили, что я что-то умею. Я не стала с ними спорить и просто ждала удобного случая, чтобы доказать обратное. Через неделю меня посадили за компьютер – оформлять заказы на запчасти, пересылать счета и документы. Вместе с этим мне стали понемногу доверять простые работы на автомобилях. Меня обучали: некоторые из механиков показывали мне, что делать, и все подробно объясняли; ну а кто-то просто говорил «смотри и делай как я».

Из всего, что я делала, больше всего мне нравилось украшать поверхность автомобиля с помощью самоклеящихся пленок. Парни смеялись: «Работа как раз для девчонки».

Прошло еще несколько недель, и я совсем освоилась. Теперь каждый день после школы я отправлялась в гараж, чтобы поработать часа два или три, потом шла домой и делала уроки. В новом личном деле, которое состряпал Родриго, говорилось, что мне семнадцать лет, и я заканчиваю школу. Поэтому я оказалась в одном классе с Изабель.

Вначале я боялась, что буду не успевать. Конечно, все равно, какие у тебя оценки, когда ты в бегах и вне закона, но мне было бы неприятно быть отстающей. Однако, по сравнению с Дортоном (частной школой, в которую я ходила последний год в Сиэтле) в лос-анджелесской школе программа оказалась настолько облегченной, что мне совсем не пришлось напрягаться. По-моему, местные ребята так и вовсе не учились – в школу ходили тусоваться, показать свой прикид или тачку. Львиная доля учеников была из неблагополучных, связанных с криминалом семей. На них не возлагалось никаких надежд: было ясно, что после окончания школы никто из них не пойдет в колледж.

Тем не менее, мне в этой школе было хорошо. В Дортоне я почему-то чувствовала себя, как огородное пугало посреди поля, хотя находилась среди себе подобных – детей богатых, более-менее успешных родителей. А здесь я наконец-то слилась с толпой. Меня не обижали. «Магда Санчес» была кузиной Боно, а его знали все ребята, кто хоть раз когда-либо приходил поглазеть на уличные гонки или пробовал в них участвовать. Одно время Боно даже считался самым быстрым стритрейсером.

Пока не пришел Джек Спилнер.


	2. Джек

На первый взгляд, дядин дом почти не изменился. Выкрашенный все той же грязно-белой краской и зажатый между домами соседей. Ступени, крохотная лужайка, на ней – две чахлых яблоньки и столб, на котором красовался потемневший от времени почтовый ящик с номером 1327. С правого боку к зданию лепился гараж – святая святых семьи Торетто. Он явно был занят, потому что дядин «додж» был припаркован рядом на подъездной дорожке. Тачка тети Летти (как мне показалось, машина была именно ее) стояла на обочине. Красный Ford Mustang GT – этой я еще не видел.

Припарковавшись рядом с ней, я вытащил из багажника рюкзак и спортивную сумку, в которых уместились все мои вещи. И то, рюкзак я взял лишь потому, что теперь мне предстояло ходить в школу – месяц, может, два. Ровно столько, сколько продлится операция. Тяжело вздыхая при мысли о школе, в которую нужно было отправиться уже завтра, я со своим скарбом поднялся на крыльцо и сразу же стал звонить в дверь. Я надеялся, что меня встретят более-менее приветливо, хотя на самом деле всего можно было ожидать: мы с дядей не виделись уже почти три года. С тех самых пор, как я поступил в полицейскую академию.

Дверь мне открыла тетя Летти. Мне сразу бросилось в глаза, что она постарела. Тетя поправилась, в ее темных волосах добавилось седины (она всегда говорила, что из принципа никогда не будет их красить), и одевалась она теперь иначе – простой черный топ и длинная юбка. Почему-то юбка поразила меня больше всего. Я привык видеть Летти в джинсах и майках, одетых одна на другую. Тетя всегда была пацанкой и крутой девчонкой, не важно, сколько ей на самом деле было лет. А теперь она оделась соответственно возрасту. Нельзя сказать, чтобы ей не шло. Но ее новый облик помог мне осознать, как много воды утекло со времен моего детства.

\- Джек! – радостно воскликнула Летти и потянулась меня обнять (для этого ей пришлось встать на цыпочки). – Боже, какой ты стал большой!.. Давай, проходи в дом. Мы тебя ждали.

Когда она отстранилась, я перевел дух. К счастью, тетя Летти никогда не была излишне сентиментальна. Она не стала бы сюсюкать со мной, часами душить в обьятиях, трепать по щекам и ерошить волосы. Хотя я привык сносить все это более-менее терпеливо – когда я был маленький, от ласк мамы и тети Елены было никуда не деться.

\- Вам звонили из управления? – спросил я на всякий случай, стаскивая обувь.

\- А то. Еще несколько дней назад. Дом ездил подписывать договор о неразглашении. Под видом уплаты штрафа за парковку.

Тут я увидел дядю. Он вышел из кухни и остановился за спиной жены.

Кого время щадило, так это его. В отличие от Летти, он нисколько не изменился: все такой же лысый и накачанный, и даже одет был точно так же, как когда я видел его в последний раз – в темно-синюю робу автомеханика, с надписью «Торетто» на нагрудном кармане.

Дядя кивнул вместо приветствия. Одновременно с этим он оглядел меня с головы до ног. Странно, но в его взгляде мне вдруг почудилась невыносимая грусть.

\- Смотри, Дом, - сказала Летти. – Кажись, Джек еще немного подрос. Теперь он, верно, обогнал своего отца!

\- Нет, - ответил дядя. – Не обогнал. Он точно такого роста, как был Брайан.

Летти так и стояла к нему спиной и не видела, как он хмурился.

\- Ну, а с волосами-то что? – смеясь, спросила она. – Ты их никак покрасил?

Я смутился.

\- Выгорели на солнце, - это отчасти было правдой, потому что свой недавний отпуск я провел на пляже Санта-Моники в обнимку с доской для серфинга.

Но потом, когда меня назначили на работу под прикрытием, я вдруг решил изменить внешность, хотя это было не обязательно. Пошел в парикмахерскую и осветлил волосы – еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Мне всегда было любопытно, что чувствуешь, когда это делается (ничего не чувствуешь, кстати). В то же время я дал обет: если все пройдет успешно, сделаю «ёжик». И Джек-блондин снова превратится в шатена.

\- Ладно, поверим, - улыбнулась тетя. – Есть хочешь?

\- Не откажусь.

И мы пошли на кухню.

***

Все началось с того, что капитан Эванс и сержант Гарви признали меня годным для внедрения в банду. Банда занималась тем, что где-то в районе Эхо Парк разбирала угнанные спорткары на запчасти и продавала их по дешевке местным ребятам – в основном, стритрейсерам. Когда один из них был пойман полицией, то признался, что оснащал свою тачку в тюнинговом салоне, принадлежащем Родриго Санчесу.

После этого оставалось только выписать ордер на арест и на обыск, что и было сделано. Но в мастерской Санчеса ничего не нашли – ни единого болта от числящихся в угоне тачек. При проверке документов тоже не выявилось ничего противозаконного.

Задержанного пришлось отпустить на свободу.

Но машины так и продолжали угонять, и мое начальство решило копнуть поглубже. Очевидно, у Родриго Санчеса и его подельников где-то был другой гараж, где все и происходило. Слежка за подозреваемым оказалась затруднена, почти невозможна – он умел распознавать следящих и уходить от них. Все же им удалось кое-что выяснить: в деле участвует достаточно много людей и доставка хорошо отлажена (поэтому Родриго и не засветился). Также до полиции дошли слухи, что банда Санчеса работает на более крупного мафиози. Им был некто Бенисио Салазар, уже давно известный полиции.

Когда на горизонте замаячила возможность поймать крупную рыбу, Эванс и Гарви решили послать агента под прикрытием. Он должен был вступить в контакт с окружением Родриго, расположить их к себе и быть принят в долю. Основным заданием агента было выяснить, в каком гараже разбирают угнанные машины и найти доказательства, что Санчес – пешка Салазара.

Поразмыслив, капитан решил, что их человеку будет легче всего втереться в доверие, если он представится стритрейсером, а еще – школьником. Многие ребята в банде были моложе девятнадцати лет, а сыну Родриго, который вместе с ним занимался преступной деятельностью, было всего двадцать. После недавней слежки и ареста оба Санчеса стали еще подозрительнее и осторожнее. Они нелегко сходились с чужаками.

\- То, что нам нужно, - сказал капитан, когда вызвал меня к себе в кабинет, где я увидел также работавшего над этим делом сержанта Гарви. – Это полицейский, выглядящий как восемнадцатилетний сопляк, обученный скоростному вождению и разбирающийся в спортивных тачках. Поскольку твоя родня связана с криминалом, и ты вырос в Эхо Парк, это делает тебя идеальным кандидатом.

\- Я вырос не там, - возразил я.

Это было правдой: мы с мамой переехали в Глендейл, когда мне еще и трех лет не было.

\- Не пудри мне мозги, О'Коннер, - ответил вечно грубоватый Гарви. – Мы все о тебе знаем. Пять дней в неделю ты как пай-мальчик ходил в частную школу в Глендейле, а на выходных приезжал в гости к своему дяде Доминику Торетто и тусовался там со стритрейсерами и прочей швалью.

\- У меня были разные способы проведения досуга, - пробурчал я в ответ.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - усмехнулся сержант. – Мне всегда было любопытно, почему такой парень, как ты, вдруг решил стать копом?.. Только не говори, что это из-за отца. Тебя воспитал дядя – бывший уголовник. При этом твои успехи в школе были таковы, что ты мог запросто поступить в любой колледж.

На мгновение я задумался о том, как лучше ответить.

\- Мне хотелось приносить пользу. Быть по-настоящему полезным обществу.

\- И?.. Почему не бизнесмен, не адвокат, не банкир?..

\- Кажется, я сказал «по-настоящему полезным», сержант, - с улыбкой произнес я.

Эванс и Гарви переглянулись.

\- А он за словом в карман не лезет, - хмыкнул последний.

К моему удивлению, капитан одобрительно кивнул мне.

\- Ну вот, я же говорил вам, что все не так плохо, - произнес он, обращаясь к сержанту. – Не все молодые люди идут работать в полицию только потому, что больше некуда податься!

\- Судя по тому, со сколькими идиотами мне пришлось сегодня пообщаться, этот скорее исключение, подтверждающее правило, - проворчал Гарви. – Ладно, приступим.

Он резко повернулся ко мне, протягивая какие-то бумаги.

\- Сейчас подпишешь соглашение, и я посвящу тебя в подробности операции.

\- Погодите, я не говорил, что согласен! – запротестовал я.

Капитан Эванс выглядел удивленным. Приспустив очки на нос, он внимательно поглядел на меня.

\- Разве не ты жаловался две недели назад, что тебе не нравится патрулировать улицы? – в его голосе послышалось разочарование. – Помнится, ты сам говорил, что хотел бы попробовать свои силы в оперативной работе.

\- Да, говорил, но…

\- Хватит ломаться, О'Коннер, - перебил меня Гарви. – Мы что, должны тебя уговаривать, словно девочку на первом свидании? Не согласен – тогда вали отсюда и не трать наше время!

Поколебавшись еще секунду, я все-таки взял из его рук бумаги и поставил свою подпись. Не то, чтобы я не хотел работать под прикрытием. Просто никак не думал, что первым делом придется прикинуться школотой. Да, я понимал, что молодо выгляжу. Но как-то несолидно начинать с такого, не круто…

Только не подумайте, что у меня фобия или что-то в этом роде. В старших классах я был достаточно популярен. Я занимался спортом и мог навалять любому, кто попытается на меня наехать. Только вот ребята из баскетбольной команды так и не признали меня по-настоящему своим: кроме спорта я увлекался биологией и литературой.

«Ботаники» нашей школы тоже сторонились меня – я уже тогда был достаточно симпатичным (ни прыщей, ни брекетов, ни очков), и поэтому слишком среди них выделялся.

Но самое главное, все ребята в моей школе были детьми богатых родителей и оттого ужасными снобами. Они презирали всех, кто был классом ниже. Могли поговорить с тобой о тачках, но если скажешь, что своими руками отремонтировал коробку передач или двигатель, брезгливо сморщат нос и спросят: «У тебя что, нет средств обратиться в автосервис?» Большинство из них по доброй воле ни за что не решились бы испачкать свои холеные ручки в мазуте или машинном масле.

Тот мир, который я видел на выходных – мир моего дяди Дома и таких, как он – всегда казался мне более цельным, более реальным. Здесь, конечно, была и грубость, и жестокость, и хвастовство – но не было того невероятного количества подлости и лицемерия, которое я привык видеть в мире богатых и успешных.

Быть может, именно поэтому я сознательно его покинул, променяв престижный колледж на полицейскую академию.  
И тут, когда передо мной наконец-то замаячила перспектива интересной работы – работы под прикрытием, мне вспомнилось, что в свое время папа нехило облажался точно на таком же задании.

Сначала я расстроился, но потом подумал: «Но я же не он. Потом, отец вовсе не был плохим полицейским. Просто ему немного не повезло. И кстати, если бы он тогда не нарушил закон, они с мамой не были бы вместе, а значит, и я бы не появился на свет».

\- Радуйся, - произнес Гарви. – Сегодня отправишься в полицейский гараж. Там тебя будет ждать пять спортивных тачек – из тех, что мы недавно конфисковали. Выберешь ту, которая покажется наиболее годной для задания (придется довериться твоему вкусу, ничего не поделаешь). Во время операции будешь жить у своего дяди: чем больше в твоей легенде будет правды, тем скорее в нее поверят.

\- Кстати, о правде, - вмешался капитан. - Знаешь, кто такой Брайан Эрл Спилнер?

\- Знакомая фамилия, - ответил я. – Где-то слышал.

\- Под этим именем твой отец когда-то познакомился с Торетто. Оно все еще есть в архивах. Ты будешь Джек Спилнер, его восемнадцатилетний сын. Твой случай как раз попадает под проект «Фантомы».

Капитан Эванс рассказал мне, что это такое. Главным образом, эта база данных фальшивых личностей, которыми за последние полвека пользовались полицейские и федеральные агенты под прикрытием. Раньше такие личные дела создавались на основе свидетельств о рождении детей, умерших во младенчестве – и сейчас иногда создаются. Но база данных существует именно для того, чтобы лишний раз не создавать фальшивку, а по возможности использовать старую. Где-то на жестких дисках полицейских компьютеров хранятся сотни личных дел, биографий людей, не существовавших никогда. Вернее сказать, существовавших урывками, только во время операций. Там есть целые фантомные семьи, выдуманные жизнеописания и любовные истории.

Параллельно с моей семьей где-то в виртуальном мире живет семья призраков: в той реальности вымышленный Брайан Спилнер женился на Мие Торетто и породил еще одного фантома – Джека Спилнера, мое альтер эго.

Весь смысл «Фантомов» состоит в том, что прикрытие становится более основательным. Если среди людей Санчеса или Салазара есть хакер, который сможет взломать государственную базу данных, он увидит, что Джек Спилнер не менее реален, чем Джек О'Коннер: у него есть мать и когда-то сидевший в тюрьме ныне покойный отец; водительские права, номер телефона, электронная почта и страничка в фейсбуке. Спилнер ходил в такую-то школу, привлекался за такие-то нарушения. Пожалуй, полиции о нем известно больше, чем обо мне настоящем.

Мне это показалось забавным.

\- У Родриго Санчеса трое детей, - сержант Гарви показал мне фотографии каждого. – Эстебан, Изабель и Энрике. Несколько месяцев назад в семье появилась еще одна девочка – Магдалена.

Он постучал пальцем по зернистой фотографии, судя по всему, сделанной на улице с большого расстояния. Девушка была снята в профиль.

\- Почему у нее нет личного дела?

\- Мы пока не знаем, кто она и откуда взялась. Живет с Санчесами и ходит в школу в том же районе. Подозреваю, что она из их мексиканской родни. Приехала нелегально. Наши специалисты нашли ее данные в школьной базе, но они утверждают, что ее удостоверение личности скорее всего фальшивое. Официальный запрос администрации школы я пока не посылал – боюсь спугнуть нашу добычу. Пока что эта девушка нас мало интересует. Займемся ею после того, как накроем банду… Но если вдруг узнаешь, что она замешана в угонах – немедленно сообщи!

И вот, Джек Спилнер восстал из небытия, переехал жить к дяде, поссорившись с матерью, и вот уже третий день высиживал все уроки до последнего звонка.

Эстебан Санчес по прозвищу «Боно» был моим заданием во время уличных гонок. В стенах школы целью были его младшие сестры: Изабель и Магдалена.

Мне было все равно, с которой из них начать. Пару дней я просто выжидал, не желая быть излишне навязчивым и вызвать подозрения. Потом решил подойти и познакомиться.

Я выбрал Магдалену, хотя Изабель с самого начала показалась мне более общительной. Магда заинтриговала меня: я толком не разглядел ее на фотографии и ожидал увидеть типичную латиноамериканку, такую же смуглую, как ее двоюродная сестра, но она оказалась белой девочкой.

У нее были серо-зеленые глаза и густые русые волосы со светлыми, мелированными прядями; короткая стрижка каре, которая ей очень шла. Когда я впервые увидел Магду в школьном коридоре, на ней была одета майка, распахнутый свитер с капюшоном и шорты. Не очень короткие, но прекрасно позволяющие видеть ноги.

А ножки у нее были что надо: прямые и ровные, словно барабанные палочки. Не толстые, но и не слишком худые – на мой вкус, так просто идеальной красоты. Быть может, Магдины стройные ножки и повлияли на мое решение познакомиться с ней в первую очередь.

Но увы. Только я собрался к ней подойти, как она тут же исчезла, затерявшись в толпе.

 

 

 


	3. Харпер

Момент появления Джека в школе я пропустила – накануне я подхватила насморк, и Луиза настояла, чтобы я осталась дома на пару дней. К тому времени я жила у Санчесов уже около трех месяцев, и моя прежняя жизнь в Сиэтле стала казаться каким-то мрачным сном.

Хотя я по-прежнему часто вспоминала о сестре и ужасалась содеянному, мне стало немного легче. Я уже оплакала Хейзел – оплакала заранее. Я не могла знать, в какой день и час она умрет. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем выше была вероятность, что моя сестра уже мертва. А значит, точка невозврата пройдена и все сожаления бесполезны.

Наверно, просто невозможно вечно плакать и вечно чувствовать свою вину.

Когда я поправилась и вернулась в школу, Джек был уже там – и все девчонки стояли на ушах.

Еще до начала первого урока Изабель прямо-таки набросилась на меня, когда я открывала свой шкафчик:

\- Видела новенького?.. Как он тебе?

\- Симпатичный, - буркнула я, разбирая книги.

\- Симпатичный? Да не то слово! Да он просто супер секси! Да я таких ребят здесь еще отродясь не видела!..

Тра-та-та, тра-та-та. Трещала как трещотка. А потом говорит:

\- Знаешь, я собираюсь подкатить к нему после уроков. Просто спрошу, как дела. Постараюсь разговорить его. Вообще-то я уже много чего о нем узнала. А потом надо будет принарядиться для пятничных гонок…

\- Гонок?.. Он что, будет там?

\- Конечно! Все уже знают, что он будет соревноваться. Знаешь, на какой тачке он ездит?.. Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII!

А вот это уже интересно. То есть, мне следовало бы заинтересоваться. Но почему-то я лишь слегка задумалась о новичке, а потом, к концу учебного дня, Джек Спилнер совсем вылетел у меня из головы. Может, дело было в том, что я еще не до конца излечилась от простуды. Или в том, что мои мысли были полностью заняты трагедией моей настоящей семьи, оставшейся в Сиэтле… Не знаю.

Вообще-то я страшный тормоз, когда дело касается парней. Я не верю в любовь с первого взгляда – то есть, со мной такого никогда не случалось. Рассказать, как я обычно влюбляюсь? Знакомлюсь с юношей, отмечаю про себя, что он ничего так, потом месяц или даже целый год учусь с ним в одном классе или хожу в одну секцию или еще куда-нибудь… И почти его не замечаю, совсем не думаю о нем. А потом, однажды, в один прекрасный день он или скажет, или сделает что-нибудь, или как-то по-особенному улыбнется – и я понимаю, что все, пропала. Жить без него не могу и так далее.

А поезд уже ушел! За время, что я не обращала на беднягу внимания, его уже захомутала какая-нибудь другая девица. И как он теперь поверит, что я в него втрескалась, когда до этого я его в упор не видела? А я еще и застенчивая, и дурнушка.

Короче, никаких шансов.

Я, конечно, отметила про себя, что Джек очень красив, как только увидела его у дверей класса. Он обладал почти идеальной внешностью. Но его глаза были слишком светлые, слишком пронзительные. Да и держался он как-то отстраненно.

Я подумала, что он, должно быть, ужасно самолюбив. Все красавцы заносчивы и самолюбивы. А спортсмены – тем более (Изабель уже просветила меня, что в своей прежней школе Джек был капитаном баскетбольной команды и еще занимался какой-то борьбой – то ли дзюдо, то ли греко-римской).

Моя сестра как-то встречалась со спортсменом. Тогда она как раз училась в старшей школе, ей было семнадцать. Парня звали Лэндон Тайлер. Регбист, писаный красавец и ужасная сволочь. Но Хейзел была влюблена в него по уши и бегала за ним, как собачонка. Делала все, что он скажет. А он любил только себя, а всех остальных презирал – и это было видно, черт возьми, за целую милю! Даже такому ребенку, как я, это было понятно. Однажды я видела, как этот Тайлер измывался над соседским парнишкой с нашей улицы, тощим очкариком. В другой раз они с Хейзел сидели на скамейке в саду, и Тайлер пнул ногой кота, когда тот подошел к нему слишком близко. Я думала, Хейзел сейчас за это даст ему по морде, или хотя бы отчитает – а она проглотила. Она была сама не своя, когда этот пижон был рядом.

Потом он ее бросил, конечно. Когда узнал, что она нездорова. Я это предвидела и спрашивала Хейзел: «А он знает, что ты болеешь? Ты ему сказала?» А она все – отвяжись да отвяжись. А потом ревела.

Когда я сказала, что этот парень не стоит ее слез, сестра запустила в меня подушкой.

Иногда любовь делает с людьми ужасные вещи. Если задуматься, стоит ли ее так сильно желать?..

***

В тот вечер, вернувшись домой после работы, я заметила, что Иза на меня дуется. Оказалось, после занятий она действительно подошла к Спилнеру и заговорила с ним. Не то, чтобы он ее отшил (они обменялись телефонами и добавили друг друга в друзья в социальной сети), но основательно испортил ей настроение, расспрашивая обо мне.

\- Представляешь, все спрашивал, правда ли, что ты моя кузина, откуда ты приехала и отчего такая светлокожая. Признайся, ты строила ему глазки!..

Странно, что он меня вообще заметил, подумала я, засыпая.

На следующий день была пятница, день гонок. Но вечером я не пошла на место сбора стритрейсеров, хотя собиралась. Во-первых, мне нечего было надеть. Одежды у меня хватало – но ничего коротенького, обтягивающего и сексуального. Изабель обещала одолжить мне блестящий топ и мини-юбку, но теперь, когда между нами пробежала кошка, я сомневалась, что она сдержит слово. А идти на гонки в том же прикиде, в каком я хожу в школу, не хотелось. Однажды я уже так сходила – откуда мне было знать, что все зрительницы и подружки стритрейсеров на заезде должны непременно выглядеть как шлюхи? Не то, чтобы мне очень хотелось войти в такой образ, но чувствовала я себя еще менее привлекательной, чем обычно.

Во-вторых (и это главное), я понимала, что если увижу, как гоняются другие, будет практически невозможно противостоять искушению согласиться на условия Боно. Как же мне хотелось самой оказаться за рулем мощной тачки и подъехать к стартовой полосе, за несколько секунд до этого поспешно нарисованной кем-нибудь краской из баллончика на асфальте!

Зато Изабель, Боно и втайне от родителей даже маленький Кике отправились на гонки. А я легла спать пораньше, притворившись, что мне все еще нездоровится. Я долго не могла заснуть, а когда мне, наконец, удалось, кто-то принялся трясти меня за плечо и шепотом умолять проснуться.

Открыв глаза, я увидела бледную и взволнованную Изу. Рядом с ней с ноги на ногу переминался ее младший брат.

\- Боже, который час? – пробормотала я. - Что-то случилось?

\- Пол первого. Слушай, гонки накрылись – нагрянули копы.

\- Никого не замели?

\- Боно… Не знаю, где он. Когда завыли сирены, мы бросились к своим тачкам. Я первым делом схватила Кике и затолкала его в машину – мы с Боно условились, что я привезу братишку домой, если что. И я сразу же потеряла из виду всех остальных ребят. Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

Да уж, когда приезжает полиция, все бросаются врассыпную. Каждый удирает самостоятельно – на своих двоих или на тачке. Прошлые гонки, на которых я присутствовала, закончились точно так же. Мы с Боно заехали на подземную парковку и целый час ждали, пока копы перестанут шнырять туда-сюда. Я еще тогда подумала, как было бы забавно наблюдать момент появления полиции откуда-нибудь с крыши. Собравшаяся толпа, должно быть, прыскает в стороны совсем как стайка тараканов!

\- Не волнуйся, он вернется. Наверно, где-нибудь отсиживается, как в прошлый раз.

\- Его телефон не отвечает… Знаешь, он ведь проиграл тачку Джеку Спилнеру!

\- Что?! – я не поверила своим ушам. - Когда успел?

\- Они как раз пришли к финишу, когда явились легавые. Джек опередил его буквально на секунду.

\- И что, Спилнер забрал «интегру»?

\- Нет, не успел. Я же говорю, легавые спугнули. Боно, должно быть, на ней уехал. Черт, он так расстроился – ты бы видела его лицо!.. Я за него волнуюсь. Слушай, знаешь что? Я сейчас поеду к Дину Маргулису. Там вечеринка, мы договорились, что соберемся у него после заездов. Вдруг Боно уже там?.. А ты пришли мне эсэмэску, если он внезапно вернется домой!

\- Иза, имей совесть! Я хочу спать. Пусть Кике тебе сообщит. Или ты и его потащишь на вечеринку?

\- Нет, конечно! Но он наверняка заснет. Посмотри, уже зевает…

\- И я тоже!..

\- Да ладно, когда Боно явится, он вас разбудит. Он не умеет бесшумно. Только смотрите, чтоб родителям не разболтали!.. Ну все, я побежала.

\- Иди нафиг, Иза! – вырвалось у меня.

Но она уже выскользнула за дверь. Тяжело вздохнув, я откинулась на подушки.

\- Можно, я посплю здесь, на кровати сестры? – робко спросил Кике. – Все равно она до утра не вернется.

\- Ладно. Только болтать не будем. Я гашу свет, и спать. Иначе возвращайся в свою комнату.

\- Идет.

Но едва мы успели лечь, как явился Боно. Сначала я услышала шорох гравия под колесами его машины и скрип открываемой гаражной двери. Окно в комнате Изы было как раз над гаражом, и вскоре в него тихонько постучали – пришлось открыть.

Чертыхаясь, Боно перелез через подоконник. На нем была кожаная куртка, джинсы и солдатские ботинки. В руке – початая бутылка текилы. Судя по запаху, Боно уже успел основательно надраться.

\- Дерьмо! – стал громко жаловаться новоприбывший. – Не представляете, какое дерьмище!

Мы с Кике зашикали на него, усадили на пол и заставили немного успокоиться.

\- Позвони сестре, - сказал младший Санчес. – Она думает, тебя сцапали копы.

\- Уже звонил. Только что. Блин, я даже не знаю теперь, что делать!.. Завтра Спилнер наверняка явится за тачкой.

Я пожала плечами.

\- Отдашь ему, чего уж тут.

\- Да? А как я буду участвовать в «Гоночных войнах»? Конечно, я могу достать новую тачку, но ведь ее надо еще довести до ума, а до «войн» всего месяц!.. Мне не нужен первый попавшийся хлам, мне нужна тачка, на которой я смогу всех уделать!

К тому времени я уже порядочно рассердилась из-за его нытья.

\- Зачем ты вообще поставил ее на кон? У тебя же есть деньги!

\- Я отдал их отцу.

\- Все?

\- До последнего цента. Ему нужно вернуть долг сеньору Салазару. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Тут Боно повернулся ко мне.

\- Когда-то отец занял у него денег, чтобы открыть мастерскую. Хотя он уже все вернул, набежали проценты. И проценты больше, чем начальная сумма. Да только с парнями Бенисио Салазара ведь не поспоришь!..

\- Я и не знал, что папа.., - начал Кике.

\- Не вздумай рассказать матери или Изе! - предупредил его брат. – Об этом должны знать только мужчины!

\- Тогда зачем было рассказывать мне? - спросила я.

\- Ты – другое дело.

\- Не принадлежу к женскому полу? – я горько усмехнулась.

\- Нет, конечно принадлежишь. Но ты… Ты знаешь про плохое. И ты не будешь истерить. А мама и Изабель – они другие. Они ужасно испугаются, если узнают, что Салазар обещал отцу убить его семью, если он не заработает для него достаточно денег.

\- Что, правда обещал? – внезапно побледневший Кике тяжело опустился на кровать.

\- Все, хватит! – бросив испепеляющий взгляд на Боно, я подошла к его брату и крепко обняла его за плечи. – Кто этот Салазар? Какой-то местный мафиози?

\- Самый большой человек в нашем районе, - ответил Боно. – Его люди толкают кокс и травку в клубах, а также пристраивают краденые тачки в новые руки. Начинал он, кстати, именно с угонов. Это из-за него мой папа занимается сейчас тем, чем занимается.

Я молча кивнула, зная, о чем речь.

\- Салазару наверняка нужны деньги, а не ваши жизни. Он будет угрожать – так долго, насколько сможет. Думаю, он решится навредить вам, только если у него не останется выхода…

\- Спасибо, эксперт! - насмешливо перебил меня Боно. – Оказывается, все-то ты знаешь!.. А знаешь ли ты, что для Салазара убить человека так же легко, как прихлопнуть муху?.. И думаешь, он боится копов? Да нифига! У него есть крутой адвокат, который его отмажет. Поговаривают, что у него и в полиции есть свои люди.

Когда он упомянул адвоката, я вспомнила о папе. Приходилось ли ему защищать отъявленных подонков ради денег?

Наверняка. Много раз. Нашей семье всегда нужны были деньги.

Если честно, будь родители бедными, я и вовсе не появилась бы на свет.

Тем временем Санчес не умолкал:

\- Я надеялся выигать «Гоночные войны» на Оливии и заработать денег для отца... Моя малышка создана для того, чтобы быть первой!

Я едва не спросила, почему же он тогда продул Спилнеру, но понимала, что это совсем добьет Боно. Санчес явно искал поддержки: иначе зачем он стал рассказывать обо всем мне, а не своим приятелям? Дин, Карлос и Лука свято верили в небывалую крутизну Боно. Конечно, его проигрыш вызвал бы у них сочувствие, но еще больше – разочарование.

Боно не желал ронять достоинства в глазах лучших друзей.

Но чего он хотел от меня? Что я могла сделать, чтобы спасти Оливию, а заодно и шанс на победу в «Гоночных войнах»?

Наверняка Боно хотел просто излить душу. Но я вдруг поняла, что могу сделать нечто существенное.

\- У тебя есть номер телефона Спилнера? – Санчес кивнул, и я продолжала. – Немедленно пошли ему сообщение: «Насчет тачки. Завтра, 7.30, у закусочной «Оранж». Надеюсь, он знает, где это?

\- Знает. Но почему именно там?.. И че так рано? Могу я хотя бы выспаться прежде, чем отдам ему Оливию?

\- Если я выиграю, тебе не придется ее отдавать.

***

Вот странно: в школе Джек Спилнер показался мне эдаким качком, а сейчас, когда он стоял прямо напротив, я видела, что он довольно тощий. Конечно, мускулы у него были, но он мало напоминал типичного спортсмена из футбольной команды. Сам тонкий, и черты лица тоже тонкие, изящные. В его белую футболку и мешковатые рваные джинсы можно было легко запихнуть еще половину такого же парня.

Ярко-синие глаза настороженно смотрели то на меня, то на Боно. Спилнер чесал кудрявую макушку, недоумевая, зачем его вызвали. Когда Санчес объяснил ему условия, Джек нахмурился – между его бровей залегли две неожиданно глубокие морщины.

\- Не, так не годится. Я уже выиграл эту тачку. На кой мне соревноваться за нее еще раз? – тут он снова взглянул на меня и выдал такое, что от удивления я едва не лишилась дара речи. – Я не соревнуюсь с женщинами и детьми. А она – то и другое сразу!

Это было просто возмутительно: ведь ему самому не больше восемнадцати лет! Он такой же школьник, как я!

Я открыла рот, собираясь высказать все, что я о нем думаю, но Боно остановил меня, положив руку мне на плечо.

\- Боишься проиграть?

\- Шутишь?!.. Она хоть водить-то умеет?

\- А ты? – все-таки не выдержала я.

Боно крепче сжал пальцы, удерживая меня на месте.

\- О, Магда отличный механик и водитель. Я видел, на что она способна за рулем. Ее будет не так-то просто обогнать!

Мы ожидали насмешек и кривляния – всего, чего можно было бы ожидать от обычных ребят в такой ситуации. Но Джек снова удивил, указав совсем на другое.

\- Она ведь твоя сестра? Я понимаю, тебе неохота расставаться с «интегрой», но, чувак, подвергать опасности младшую сестренку?.. Как бы она хорошо не водила, она наверняка новичок. Знаешь, что будет, если она врубит нитро на крутом вираже?..

\- Черт, да ты еще больший зануда, чем моя мамочка! – в сердцах пробормотал Боно.

\- Хорошо, давай без ускорителей, - снова вмешалась я. – Просто выжмем из тачек все, на что они способны в чистом виде. Кто первым использует закись азота, автоматически станет проигравшим. Устраивает?

Но Джек все еще колебался.

\- Подумай, ты же ничем не рискуешь! - я была близка к отчаянию. – Выиграешь – я сама подгоню «интегру» к твоему дому. Проиграешь – останешься при своей тачке.

Почти умоляюще я протянула ему руку.

\- Ладно, - он нехотя хлопнул по моей ладони. – Идет.

\- Я дам старт! – обрадовался Боно.

***

Мне очень нравятся калифорнийские закаты и рассветы. Помню, я пересекла северную границу штата именно на рассвете, в кабине грузовика дальнобойщика. На столбе у обочины красовался синий щит с желтыми цветами и надпись «Добро пожаловать в Калифорнию». И пустыня за щитом казалась нежно-розовой.

Утро – самая лучшая пора. В центральных частях Лос-Анджелеса воздух пропитан запахами бензина и выхлопных газов, но утром, на рассвете он становится прохладнее, а вместе с тем намного свежее и легче. Может, в то утро воздух казался особенно упоительным из-за того, что мы были близ Голливудских холмов, на безлюдном шоссе, вдали от оживленных улиц.

Сидя за рулем «акуры», я смотрела на дорогу, на выжженную солнцем траву на обочине, на кроны деревьев и небо – синее, как глаза Джека. Кровь радостно кипела в жилах. Мои обутые в сандалии ноги уже лежали на педалях, рука застыла на переключателе скоростей. Мотор машины глухо ворчал, «интегра» вся вибрировала, словно тоже рвалась в бой (за это я и люблю спортивные тачки: у них даже звук работающего двигателя другой, более густой и насыщенный).

А потом, когда вышедший на середину дороги Боно взмахнул рукой, мы с Джеком сорвались с места и помчались вперед.

Я и Оливия стали одним целым.

***

Боно сомневался, что мне удастся выигать этот заезд. Честно говоря, он был почти уверен в обратном.

Когда ночью я рассказала ему, что хочу сделать, он ответил:

\- Джек Спилнер – племянник Доминика Торетто, легенды уличных гонок. Если дядя научил его водить хотя бы наполовину так же хорошо, как водит сам, у тебя нет шансов. Он и мне едва ли по зубам, только я понял это слишком поздно. Уж очень мне захотелось его обойти!..

Я ничего не знала о Торетто, и мне, если честно, было наплевать, поэтому я продолжала гнуть свою линию.

\- Но хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет, правда?.. Если мы ничего не сделаем, то точно потеряем твою тачку. Подумай, вдруг я все-таки выиграю? Мне знакома эта трасса – это на ней я разогналась до ста пятидесяти. Ты сам-то хоть раз так разгонялся? Я имею в виду, без ускорителя.

Мой дар убеждения имел силу. В конце концов я уговорила Боно, а потом, утром, уговорила и Джека. Но обойти Спилнера мне не удалось – мы пришли к финишу одновременно.

\- Если кто-то и пришел долей секунды раньше, то это на глаз не определить, - заявил Боно.

К моему удивлению, Джек весело рассмеялся.

\- Ладно, ваша взяла! Я больше не претендую на «интегру». Твоя кузина действительно неплохо водит. Она заслуживает победы!

Прежде, чем я успела отстраниться, он схватил мою руку и принялся энергично трясти. Моя ладошка утонула в его широкой лапище.

Кстати, руки у Спилнера тоже были красивые – крупные, но при этом очень правильной формы, с длинными пальцами. Скорее руки музыканта, чем механика. Но все же на костяшках я заметила не до конца отмытые следы мазута и краски.

Меня все еще лихорадило от возбуждения, не спешившего спадать после гонки. Адреналин пульсировал в венах. Я чувствовала, что моя футболка насквозь промокла от пота. Все мышцы были напряжены, а во рту так пересохло, что я едва могла говорить.

Победа (то есть, ничья) действительно далась мне очень нелегко, как и предсказывал Боно. Я смогла поравняться с Джеком только у самой финишной черты.

Правда, Спилнер выглядел не намного лучше меня. Но он казался счастливым – прямо светился от радости. В знак примирения он пригласил нас с Боно позавтракать в той самой закусочной, в нескольких метрах от которой мы стартовали.

Первым делом я отпросилась в туалет и там, в уборной, сразу же сунула свое пылающее лицо под кран, под струи ледяной воды. Немного придя в себя, насухо вытерлась бумажными полотенцами и кое-как причесалась. А когда вернулась за столик, залпом выпила стакан воды со льдом.

Судя по тому, с какой жадностью Джек набросился на свою колу, он тоже чувствовал невыносимую жажду. Утолив ее, мы принялись за тортильи с курицей, которые Спилнер заказал всем троим. Напряжение постепенно спало, и мы разговорились.

Мы болтали о тачках и тюнинге. Джек спрашивал меня про работу в мастерской Санчесов, и я рассказывала, лениво отмахиваясь от то и дело перебивавшего меня Боно. Вспомнив о Торетто, я попросила Спилнера рассказать мне о нем – и услышала длинную, но захватывающую дух историю о благородном преступнике, чуть ли не в стиле Робин Гуда.

\- Да не может быть! – говорила я каждый раз, когда рассказ Джека о приключениях дяди становился совсем уж невероятным.

\- Еще как может, - смеясь, отвечал Спилнер. – Я и сам бы не поверил, но все члены моей семьи готовы биться об заклад, что это чистая правда! Я слышал эти истории каждый день еще когда пешком под стол ходил.

\- Мой отец рассказывал, что Торетто и его команда когда-то неплохо выступали на «Гоночных войнах», - встрял Боно. – Это правда?

\- Они были лучшими, - ответил Джек. – Без преувеличений.

\- Слушай, а сам туда не собираешься? Ты ведь там никогда не был – по крайней мере, в прошлом и позапрошлом году я тебя не видел.

\- Честно говоря, не знаю, - произнес Спилнер. – Понимаешь, я получил права относительно недавно. И тачка у меня так себе.

\- Брось, я видел, как ты гоняешь. И тачка у тебя улетная. Чувак, да у тебя есть реальный шанс стать абсолютным победителем!..

\- Даже если так, не думаю, что мне там сильно понравится. А другим ребятам – тем более. Там же на гонках все свои. И, в основном, цветные ребята. Представь, какой-то белый парень, о котором никто никогда не слышал, вдруг появляется и вырывает победу у признанного лидера. Сомневаюсь, что после этого они создадут мой фан-клуб. Скорее, подкараулят где-нибудь за углом и как следует отдубасят.

Да уж, подумала я, здравого смысла Джеку не занимать.

\- Но ты же племянник Торетто!

\- Да брось, почти никто не помнит о Доме Торетто. Он уж лет двадцать не участвует в уличных гонках.

\- Но я-то знаю, кем был твой дядя, - возразил Боно.

\- Потому что отец тебе рассказал, не иначе. Вот если бы я участвовал в «войнах» в составе чьей-то команды, тогда другое дело.

Глаза Боно тут же загорелись.

\- Так что ж ты раньше не сказал? Я с радостью возьму тебя к нам. У меня уже есть трое классных водителей – Дин, Карлос и Лука. Теперь будет еще Магда… И ты – если согласишься.

\- Серьезно? – просиял Джек. – Черт, конечно. Конечно, я согласен!

Довольные, парни дружески стукнулись кулаками, а потом даже обнялись, встав из-за стола.

Что касается меня, мне следовало бы отказаться от заманчивого предложения Боно. Но я была не в силах добровольно лишить себя удовольствия еще раз пережить те мгновения абсолютной свободы.

 

 

 


	4. Джек

Удивительно, что мне удалось близко сойтись с Санчесами именно благодаря Магде, самой мрачной и нелюдимой из семьи. Как бы то ни было, теперь я был принят в команду Боно и вскоре познакомился с остальными его друзьями.

Дин Маргулис оказался высоким и тощим рыжим парнем. У него был BMW 645ci – модель 2004 года, в очень хорошем состоянии и прекрасно тюнингованная. Ее внешняя переделка ограничивалась перекраской в какой-то, на мой вкус, довольно нелепый цвет – циан, да еще и металлик. К счастью, основное внимание Дин уделил доработке двигателя, выхлопной системы, трансмиссии и тормозов. Разумеется, он установил и систему закиси азота. Салон машины был перетянут натуральной кожей и содержался Дином в идеальной чистоте.

У Карлоса да Силва, крепкого коренастого коротышки, был настоящий американский маслкар – черный Chevrolet Corvette ´82 , тоже в отличном состоянии. Внешне он практически ничем не отличался от прочих старинных «корветов», зато внутри, под капотом, был под завязку напичкан всякими современными деталями и электроникой.

Еще один из приятелей Боно, Лука Петроне, гонял на Subaru Impreza WRX STI 2.0. И вот он-то, в отличие от друзей, не старался сохранить оригинальный вид авто и превратил свою тачку в нечто невообразимое (хотя, по-моему, «импреза» и так выглядит впечатляюще). Когда я впервые увидел этого черно-желто-оранжевого монстра, мне захотелось протереть глаза и убедиться, что я не сплю.

Аэродинамический обвес, всевозможные спойлеры, антикрылья и дефлекторы – все это было, причем просто в пугающем количестве. Оклейка карбоном, накладки на капот, на передние и задние фары, подсветка под днищем. Яркие рисунки на боках автомобиля представляли собой пестрый узор из звезд и переплетающихся линий, на фоне которых красовались разноцветные монстры и большеглазые девочки – персонажи анимэ.

Так же ярко и необычно было и в салоне. Спортивный руль и сиденья самой невероятной формы, обтяжка алькантарой под красную кожу и серебристый металл, куча дополнительных электронных приборов на панели делали салон похожим на кабину космического корабля. Разумеется, под капотом все тоже было прокачано и доработано.  
К чести Луки, надо сказать, что внешние украшения не были просто декоративными. По крайней мере, ни одно из них не ухудшало сопротивление, в чем я убедился, когда Лука через несколько дней после знакомства дал мне порулить своим чудовищем. Петроне утверждал, что все, что он умудрился нацепить на кузов, строго функционально и улучшает аэродинамику, но мне верилось в это с трудом.

Кстати, автором рисунков на бортах машины была девушка Луки, маленькая симпатичная японка по имени Юми, не пропускавшая ни одной сходки стритрейсеров. Они с Петроне встречались уже два года и были просто неразлейвода.

Что касается личной жизни других членов команды Боно, у Карлоса не было постоянной девушки, а Дин вот уже несколько месяцев пытался покорить Изабель, сестру своего лучшего друга. Красавица не обращала на него особого внимания, тем не менее, Дин жутко ревновал. В первый же день знакомства он недвусмысленно дал мне понять, чтобы я держался от нее подальше. Меня это вполне устраивало – мое внимание очень скоро оказалось полностью поглощено Магдой.

Нет, я не запал на нее, хотя не мог не отметить, что она была довольно красивой девочкой. Я просто не мог себе этого позволить: ей было около семнадцати, а мне двадцать три, и я находился при исполнении. На этот счет у копов под прикрытием очень строгие правила – особенно в тех случаях, когда дело касается работы с несовершеннолетними.

Магдалена заинтересовала меня прежде всего тем, что я о ней ничего не знал. Она была непохожа на остальных Санчесов, она появилась словно бы из ниоткуда. Хотя мое начальство считало, что выяснение ее личности не приоритет, я нутром чувствовал обратное.

Мы виделись в школе каждый день. Когда я здоровался, обычно Магда лишь молча кивала мне в ответ.

Я заметил, что на людях она почти никогда не улыбалась.

Однажды в столовой я подсел к ней за столик, когда заметил, что в этот раз она обедает одна, без своей надоедливой кузины.

\- Изабель сказала, что ты здесь недавно. Откуда ты приехала? – спросил я после обмена несколькими ничего не значящими фразами.

Из-под мелированной челки Магда бросила на меня пристальный, недоверчивый взгляд.

\- Тебе-то что?

\- Хочу узнать о тебе побольше, - честно ответил я. – Ты мне нравишься.

Здесь я тоже не покривил душой – я на самом деле находил ее милой.

Магда фыркнула, видимо, не поверив ни единому слову.

\- Брось, это банально и неинтересно.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Да все. Откуда я родом, кто мои родители… Это же скучно!

\- Мне – нет.

\- Но я же не спрашиваю тебя о таком!

\- Можешь спросить. Я отвечу. Например, где я родился?.. На Канарах.

Девочка снова подняла на меня взгляд – на этот раз, удивленный.

\- Гонишь!..

\- А вот и нет. Мои мама с папой там жили, совсем недолго. Отец умер, когда я был маленький. Мама воспитывала меня одна. И это она научила меня водить, а вовсе не дядя. Правда, сейчас я живу у него. С матерью я в ссоре.

\- Из-за чего?

\- Уличные гонки, - вздохнул я. – Мама запретила мне в них участвовать. Она права, конечно. То есть, я ее понимаю. Она волнуется за меня, хотя в моем возрасте сама была стритрейсером… Вот видишь, узнать обо мне было не так уж и скучно!

Магда закусила губу и задумалась.

\- Ладно. Но моя история не такая красочная. Раньше я жила в Сан-Диего. Потом приехала сюда… Все.

\- А твои родители? Кто они?

\- Они умерли, - бодро сообщила мне Магда.

\- Соболезную. Поэтому ты живешь с дядей?

\- Ну, в общем да.

\- Извини, конечно, но ты совсем не похожа на свою родню. Ты такая бледная, и у тебя совсем другой выговор. Не верится, что ты…

\- Мой папа – белый, - вдруг выпалила девочка. - Гринго. То есть, был им… Он был альбиносом.

И тут я понял, что все, что я от нее услышал – скорее всего, стопроцентное вранье. И дело не в том, что у кого-то не может быть родителей-альбиносов, просто об этом никогда не сообщают так.

\- Да ну? И как же его звали?

Магда сердито посмотрела на меня.

\- Это что, допрос с пристрастием?.. Ты что, коп?

На какое-то безумное мгновение я подумал, что меня раскололи – вот так, запросто. Малолетка в школьной столовой, за беседой над куском пиццы.

Джек, какой же ты идиот!

Потом я снова взглянул в глаза Магде и понял, что она всего лишь на меня сердится. За то, что заставил ее врать – а это ей явно удавалось с трудом. Гораздо хуже, чем мне.

\- Прости, - я покаянно склонил голову. – Пожалуй, я слишком на тебя давлю. Ты не обязана мне ничего рассказывать.

\- С этой фразы надо было начать, - саркастически заметила Магда.

\- Нет, правда, извини, - я попытался придать своей физиономии самый жалобный вид. Ненавижу так делать, но на девчонок это действует. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

Магда посмотрела на часы и встала из-за стола.

\- У меня скоро урок начнется. Всего хорошего.

Подхватив свою сумку, она направилась было прочь, но вдруг обернулась.

\- Эй, Спилнер! – на губах ее играла хитрая улыбка.

\- Да?..

\- Мои родители хотели сдать меня в монастырь, когда мне стукнет восемнадцать, поэтому я сбежала из дома. Как тебе такая история?

\- Уже интереснее.

Я, конечно, тоже злился на нее, но не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Потом это превратилось в нечто вроде игры. Каждый день Магда выдавала мне новую версию причины переезда к дяде. Ее история день ото дня становилась все более красочной, но, к сожалению, от этого не ближе к правде.

Магда призналась мне, что

\- ограбила банк в своем родном городке  
\- угнала «бентли» у главаря местной мафии и разбила его вдребезги  
\- убила сестру и ее парня за то, что они обидели ее кота, а тела зарыла в саду  
\- залегла с винтовкой на крыше и перестреляла всех самых стервозных девочек из своего класса  
\- взорвала больницу.

В конце концов я сдался и перестал спрашивать. У меня были другие, гораздо более важные дела. И я решил, что Магдалена рано или поздно сама мне все расскажет.

Боно привел меня в гараж. К сожалению, в тот, о котором мне и так было известно, а не туда, куда я должен был попасть. «Гоночные войны» приближались, и ребята готовились вовсю. После проигрыша Боно загорелся поставить Оливии новый двигатель, новые покрышки и самую современную систему подачи закиси азота. Лука и Карлос тоже хотели кое-что подправить в своих тачках, а я решил от греха подальше не трогать принадлежащую полиции «мицубиси эво» (тем более, что она и так бегала довольно резво) и вызвался помочь другим членам команды.

Через неделю, после пятничных гонок Боно исчез куда-то на целый день, а в воскресенье утром эвакуатор подвез к гаражу сильно помятый автомобиль. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался Opel Speedster, с начисто оторванной складной крышей и правой дверцей, без колес и без единого целого стекла.

Я выкатился из-под днища Оливии, наскоро вытер руки и пошел посмотреть. Вслед за мной подтянулись и остальные.

\- Для кого это? – спросил я казавшегося очень довольным Боно.

\- Для Магды, конечно же. Я обещал ей тачку, - он тут же схватил кузину под локоть и потащил ее показывать «опель» со всех сторон. – Глянь, какая красавица! Прямо как ты!

\- Такая же побитая и чумазая? – засмеялась девушка.

\- Конечно же, нет! Будет красавица, когда мы ее приведем в порядок. Шустрая и своенравная. Мне кажется, вы просто созданы друг для друга… Ты поедешь на ней на «Гоночные войны», Магда!

Она, конечно же, обрадовалась. Подпрыгнула, захлопала в ладоши, потом обняла Боно и чмокнула его в щеку. Я молча наблюдал за ними издалека, затем отозвал Санчеса в сторону.

\- Что это, черт возьми?.. Зачем ты тащишь ее на гонки? Угробить хочешь?

Боно удивленно посмотрел на меня.

\- Почему сразу «угробить»? Она неплохо водит и наверняка выиграет большинство заездов. Заработает нам кучу денег!

\- Думаешь только о деньгах! Взгляни на нее – она же всего лишь девчонка! Совсем ребенок! Она еще не умеет адекватно оценивать риски…

\- Что ты заладил: ребенок, ребенок! Я в ее возрасте уже давно участвовал в гонках. Да ты и сам лишь немного старше ее!

Я прикусил язык, вспомнив, что по легенде я и правда почти ровесник Магде.

\- Но она – девушка! – прошипел я. – Ей там не место!

\- Что это такое, Спилнер? – услышав за спиной голос Магды, я обернулся. - Ты что, сексист?

Она стояла рядом, скрестив руки на груди, и сердито смотрела на меня.

\- Позволь мне самой решать, что мне можно, а что нет!

\- Видал? – довольно осклабился Боно. – Так держать, Магда!

Мне пришлось заткнуться. Потом, когда мы с ней снова остались одни, я попробовал уговорить ее поехать на «войны» только в качестве механика, но куда там – с того момента, как Магдалена увидела свою будущую тачку, девушку словно заколдовали. Она решила, что непременно сядет за руль.

Честно говоря, я ее полностью понимал.

***

Тем временем моя жизнь у дяди оказалась не такой уж безоблачной. Вообще-то я предполагал, что у нас с Домом будут трения. Он с самого начала не хотел, чтобы я становился полицейским, а теперь еще и мое начальство надавило на него и заставило сотрудничать, намекнув, что если он не приютит меня на время задания, ему могут припомнить кое-какие старые грехи.

Тем не менее, поначалу все шло довольно гладко. Я много времени проводил в школе, а после нее, как правило, был занят подготовкой к заездам и поиском контактов со стритрейсерами. Люди из управления должны были время от времени связываться со мной под различными предлогами и получать информацию. Капитан и сержант с нетерпением ждали результатов, так что отвлекаться мне было некогда.

Но вместе с тем мне очень хотелось найти время, чтобы поговорить с дядей по душам, как в старые добрые времена, когда я и вправду был еще школьником. После того, как мы перестали общаться, я сильно скучал по Доминику, особенно вначале. Быть может, он так и не смог заменить мне отца, но до сих пор был самым близким мне человеком после матери. Как мне казалось, тихие вечера в старом доме семьи Торетто отлично подходили для неспешных бесед и приятных воспоминаний.

Но довольно скоро я заметил, что дядя меня избегает. Он постоянно был чем-то занят, но и слышать не желал о том, чтобы я ему помогал, даже когда у меня имелась такая возможность. Доступ в гараж оказался для меня закрыт, что показалось мне весьма странным, ведь мальчишкой я нередко проводил там все выходные. В гараже просто не могло быть ничего, чего я еще не видел и не трогал. Однако, Дом очень четко и ясно велел мне держаться оттуда подальше. В его отсутствие дверь всегда была закрыта на замок. Я мог бы легко взломать его, но не стал этого делать из уважения к дяде.

\- Какая муха его укусила? – спросил я как-то вечером Летти, помогая ей развешивать белье на заднем дворе. – Не могу поверить, что все это только потому, что я теперь работаю в полиции!

\- Просто не обращай внимания, - посоветовала она.

Но я заметил, как она нахмурилась и закусила губу – как всегда, когда ее что-то беспокоило.

\- Дому нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, - добавила тетя после минутного молчания, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону.

\- Ему давно пора это сделать, - проворчал я в ответ. – Я уже два года как коп. И намерен быть им и дальше.

***

Родриго Санчес оказался еще одним человеком, который был мне не рад.

Мы столкнулись с ним в мастерской примерно на третий день после начала работы над «опелем», который привез Боно. Я и Магда сидели в подсобке у компьютера и спорили о том, какой двигатель лучше заказать, когда за спиной хлопнула дверь и послышались шаркающие шаги. Обернувшись, я увидел Родриго.

Вблизи он выглядел далеко не так впечатляюще, как на полицейских фото. Санчесу было всего сорок девять, но сейчас передо мной предстал худой и сгорбленный, почерневший от времени старик. Его все еще довольно густые, но сальные седые волосы были небрежно стянуты в хвостик на затылке. Одет он был в несвежую майку и джинсовый жилет, из которого выглядывали мосластые, сплошь покрытые татуировками руки. Одна нога Санчеса казалась короче другой – я знал, что он охромел еще в юности, после травмы, полученной на гонках.

\- Ты еще кто такой? – сердито спросил меня Родриго.

\- Это Джек, - тут же ответила за меня Магда. – Он учится со мной в школе. Боно взял его в команду на «Гоночные войны».

\- Я разве тебя спрашиваю? – напустился на девушку Родриго. – Он что, глухонемой?.. Сам ответить не может?

\- Меня зовут Джек Спилнер, - я поспешно встал и шагнул ему навстречу. – Приятно познакомиться.

Санчес даже не подумал пожать мою протянутую руку. Его мутноватые глаза с желтыми белками глядели проницательно, хмуро и зло.

\- А, так ты тот самый… Нечего тебе здесь делать, гринго.

\- Я друг вашего сына, - начал было я.

\- Чушь собачья. Никакой ты ему не друг.

\- Но Боно…

\- Боно дурень и не понимает: от белого парня, внезапно свалившегося на твою голову, могут быть одни лишь неприятности. Такие, как ты, обычно не спешат с нами брататься. А если кто-то и спешит, то он скорее всего коп.

Он многозначительно посмотрел мне в глаза, так, словно хотел заглянуть в самую душу. И, черт возьми, я почти поверил, что ему это удалось!

\- Дядя! – вдруг громко сказала Магда. – Дядя, Джек Спилнер – племянник Дома Торетто.

Родриго так яростно зыркнул на девушку, что я подумал, будто он собрался ее бранить. Но через секунду Санчес уже снова смотрел на меня.

\- Значит, ты парень Торетто? - спросил он, как мне показалось, уже спокойнее.

Я немного перевел дух.

\- Да.

\- Все равно – нечего тебе здесь делать! – сердито выпалил он, затем круто развернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

\- Похоже, я ему не нравлюсь, - пробормотал я.

Магда тяжело вздохнула и потерла рукой переносицу.

\- Да он вообще не очень-то приветлив. Но не волнуйся: если он сразу тебя не вышвырнул, значит, все не так плохо. Он надеется, что ты испугаешься и уйдешь сам. А если останешься – сделает вид, что ничего не было. Так что считай, что тебе разрешили остаться.

***

Она оказалась права: по прошествии нескольких дней Родриго свыкся с моим присутствием. Тем временем, восстановление «опеля» сдвинулось с мертвой точки – прибыли детали. Некоторые мы купили прямо здесь, в ближайших магазинах автозапчастей. Очень многое было заказано через интернет. Ну а кое-что просто внезапно появилось в мастерской, и никто из ребят Боно не желал говорить, откуда.

Я понял, что они снова ходили на дело. Наверняка при нашей следующей встрече Гарви сообщит мне, что мои подопечные угнали очередную крутую тачку у какого-нибудь богача. И я тяжело вздыхал, заранее представляя, как он будет меня отчитывать – как будто я должен был наплевать на всю операцию и броситься их ловить.

Оставив попытки меня спровадить, Родриго вдруг взъелся на Магду. Как ни странно, его мнение насчет участия девушки в гонках полностью совпало с моим – он тоже считал, что ее рано пускать за руль.

Почти каждый день Магдалена спорила с дядей, огрызалась и плакала. Никто из них не хотел уступать. Один раз я даже слышал, как Родриго грозился выгнать ее из дома, если она не послушает его.

Мне очень не хотелось, чтобы дело зашло так далеко, поэтому я попытался объяснить Магде, что дядя желает ей добра.

\- Он беспокоится за тебя, только и всего. На скорости свыше ста пятидесяти миль в час малейшая ошибка или самая крохотная неполадка в автомобиле могут стоить тебе жизни или здоровья.

\- Ради бога, Джек! – услышал я в ответ. - «Гоночные войны» далеко не так опасны, как заезды на улицах, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Там пустыня – ни стен, ни деревьев; проложены трассы, есть охрана и пункт первой помощи. В конце концов, есть правила, которые я очень тщательно изучила. И самое главное – то, что большинство заездов лишь на четверть мили. Это же всего девять-десять секунд, черт побери. Десять секунд езды по прямой в калифорнийской пустыне!.. Даже если бы я захотела убиться, у меня бы не получилось. Только не таким способом.

\- Ты не права, - сказал я. – Риск есть всегда.

\- Даже если так, разве я не вправе рискнуть?.. Это моя жизнь и мое тело. Я могу распоряжаться им, как мне вздумается.

\- Допустим, - произнес я, чувствуя нарастающую досаду.

Ну почему подростки такие самоуверенные и глупые? Неужели и я был таким же?

\- А ты никогда не думала о тех, кто будет о тебе плакать?

\- Никто не будет обо мне плакать, - заявила Магда таким тоном, словно была в этом абсолютно уверена.

\- Как же твоя семья? Боно и остальные?

\- Они – не моя семья… То есть, я живу с ними совсем недавно, - тут же спохватилась девушка. - Они меня слишком плохо знают, чтобы переживать по-настоящему. Если я вдруг исчезну, все быстро забудут обо мне.

\- А как же я?

\- Ты?..

\- Я – не забуду. И я стану плакать, если с тобой вдруг что случится.

\- Правда? – удивилась она. – Ну, тогда я тебе сразу скажу: если я разобьюсь, не смей обо мне плакать. Потому что в тот момент я буду улыбаться.

«Она безнадежна», - подумал я. – «Совсем как мой отец».

***

Дом и Летти поселили меня в бывшей комнате моей мамы. Хотя там уже давно был сделан ремонт, превративший обитель молодой девушки в обычную комнату для гостей, кое-какие вещи Мии все еще были там, где она их оставила. На полках и в некоторых ящиках стола я обнаружил книги по медицине и сестринскому делу, а в дальнем углу шкафа наткнулся на пакет с мамиными платьями времен ее старшей школы.

На комоде стояли рамочки с фотографиями. На одной из них мой дед, живой и невредимый, стоял, облокотившись на «чарджер», а на капоте сидели двое детей: Дом, еще не успевший побриться налысо и нарастить мускулы, и маленькая Мия. На втором фото была запечатлена дядина команда стритрейсеров образца 2001 года, в полном составе. Я отметил юного Джесси, погибшего в тот же год, а также покойного Винса, отца моего бразильского приятеля Нико. И, конечно, узнал свою копию – собственного отца, тоже давно умершего.

Если бы у нашей семьи был девиз, вроде тех, что бывают у семей британских аристократов, он звучал бы так: «Живи быстро, умри молодым».

Вполне соответствует действительности.

В ту ночь, когда я ворочался на маминой кровати, пытаясь поскорее заснуть, я думал именно об этом. Старый дом, со всеми этими фотографиями, никому не нужными вещами по шкафам и скрипучими половицами был так сильно пропитан ностальгией по былым временам, что казалось, будущее и не наступало. Застыло, как бабочка в янтаре. Оказывается, дядя с тетей тоже тщательно оберегали прошлое, точно так же, как и моя мама – слишком тщательно, чтобы это казалось нормальным. Они так страстно любили скорость, но к старости, когда жизнь промчалась мимо них, вдруг захотели, чтобы все замерло и не двигалось. Чтобы все, что они потеряли, навеки осталось с ними.

Все, кого они потеряли.

Я размышлял об этом, засыпая. Буду ли я таким же, когда придет мое время?.. Да и вообще, доживу ли я до старости?

В ту ночь мне снились призраки со старых фотографий. Дед, Винс и Джесси бродили со мной по дому, возились в гараже и жарили барбекю на заднем дворе. Я знал, что все они мертвы, но почему-то мне было совсем не страшно.

И еще я удивлялся, почему не вижу отца, пока наконец не понял, что я – это он и есть, свой собственный призрак.

 

 

 


	5. Харпер

Когда Opel Speedster был полностью готов, до «Гоночных войн» оставалась еще целая неделя. Машина стояла передо мной, покрытая новой, ярко-красной краской и слоем жидкого стекла. На крыльях и капоте радостно плясали блики.

Джек щурился, глядя на них.

\- И правда, красивая, - произнес он с улыбкой. – Но ты – красивее.

Я не знала, что на это ответить, поэтому промолчала и потупилась, чувствуя, что краснею. Боно и другие ребята иногда делали мне комплименты, и я научилась относиться к этому спокойно, но в случае с Джеком обычно ничего не могла с собой поделать и совершенно терялась.

Мне стоило задуматься об этом – тогда бы я поняла, что безнадежно влюбляюсь в Спилнера, с каждым днем все больше и больше. Но, с другой стороны, разве я могла как-нибудь на это повлиять?.. Пока мы восстанавливали «опель», у меня по крайней мере было, на что отвлечься. Мои мысли большей частью были заняты машиной: я пыталась разобраться, как все работает и что сделает ее лучше.

Но потом все закончилось. Opel Speedster – теперь уже имевший полное право называться Opel Speedster Turbo – восстал из небытия, и Джек сразу же попросил взять его с собой на тест-драйв.

По-хорошему, эта честь принадлежала Боно: ведь это он добыл тачку. Но в тот день, когда мы покрыли уже окончательно собранную и окрашенную машину жидким стеклом и дали ей отстояться, Боно и его парней с нами не было. Они отправились выполнять очередной заказ – четыре суперкара.

Боно тайком шепнул мне, что среди них есть Lamborghini Murcielago и Porsche Panamera Turbo.

\- Такой улов можно добыть лишь один раз в жизни! - сказал он, потирая руки.

\- Надеюсь, они не пойдут на детали? - с надеждой спросила я.

\- Нет, конечно. У Салазара уже есть покупатели. В порту тачки погрузят в закрытый трейлер и отправят морем дальше, на юг – кажется, в Колумбию или Панаму. Но до того, как тамошние шишки заграбастают их себе и спрячут в гараж, я разок прокачусь с ветерком!

В отсутствие ребят моей задачей было притвориться, что ничего необычного не происходит и на всякий случай чем-нибудь занять Джека. Поэтому поездки с ним было никак не избежать.

«Давай поедем к морю», - сказал Джек, и мы направились в Санта-Монику, а потом вдоль побережья в сторону Биг Рок и Малибу.

Автомобиль был очень удобный, в том числе в управлении. Он слушался меня лучше, чем принадлежащая Боно «акура» и даже, может быть, папин «бентли». Чувствовалось, что ребята потрудились на славу. Хотя мне хотелось разогнаться, в пределах города я ехала, не превышая дозволенных скоростей и стараясь привлекать к себе поменьше внимания. У Магды Санчес были липовые права, поэтому встречаться с копами совсем не хотелось.

\- Это даже хорошо, если они за нами увяжутся, - весело заявил Джек. – Опробуем нашу красавицу на полную мощность. Я знаю, что под капотом у этой тачки, поэтому могу гарантировать, что на полицейской машине нас не догнать… Если, конечно, ты не струсишь.

\- Не дождешься, - ответила я.

Однако, поездка продолжалась без приключений, пока рядом с нами на светофоре не остановился черный Dodge Viper. За рулем был бодрый старичок лет шестидесяти – из тех, что вечно молодятся – в темных очках от «Гуччи» и синей шелковой рубашке. Рядом с ним сидела шикарная блондинка, на вид едва ли старше моей сестры.

Повернув голову, блондинка заметила Джека и хищно уставилась на него, потом оценивающе оглядела нашу машину и лишь затем соизволила заметить меня. Судя по выражению ее лица, я понравилась ей куда меньше всего остального.

Склонившись к своему спутнику и приобняв его за плечи, блондинка что-то быстро прошептала ему на ухо. После этого старичок тоже обратил на нас внимание. Уже через секунду он и девушка ехидно ухмылялись.

\- Эй, кнопка! У тебя хоть ноги-то до педалей достают?

\- Вот козел, - пробормотал Джек. – Не связывайся, Магда!

Но меня было уже не остановить.

\- Хочешь проверить, дедуля?

Я увидела, как перекосилось его лицо. Он тут же отжал газ, и двигатель «доджа» яростно заворчал: вызов был принят. Когда светофор загорелся зеленым, мы рванули вперед.

Добрых пять секунд старикан шел первым, но потом я поровнялась с ним, а вскоре и обогнала, хотя для этого пришлось разок выехать на встречную полосу, потому что перед моим носом замаячил битком забитый пассажирами минивэн, судя по всему, принадлежащий какой-то многодетной семье.

\- Видал? – спросила я Джека, когда дед и его блондинка остались далеко позади.

\- Ничего так, - признал Спилнер. – Учитывая то, что этот динозавр – хреновый водитель, а ты слишком рано врубаешь следующую.

\- Ладно, мог бы и похвалить, - обиделась я. – Все-таки это был «додж вайпер»!

\- Довольно старый «додж вайпер»… Похвалю, когда ты сделаешь достойного противника. А пока с тобой еще работать и работать.

\- И кто будет работать?.. Ты, что ли?

\- Кто же, если не я? Будем тренироваться каждый день после школы. Но больше никаких оживленных шоссе.

\- Испугался?

\- Думал, поседею, - ответил Джек, и я не могла понять, серьезно он или шутит.

Но не удержалась и бросила взгляд на его золотистые волосы – конечно, никакой седины. Поняв, что я на него смотрю, Спилнер тут же заулыбался и весело подмигнул мне.

Его глаза были такие синие, что это казалось почти нереальным.

_Черт, не отвлекай меня от дороги!_

Честно, так недолго и в столб врезаться. Когда он так на меня смотрел, я на мгновение совсем забывала, где я и что делаю. А Джек, похоже, совсем этого не понимал и флиртовал со мной практически постоянно. Знал ли он, какое впечатление производил на людей, особенно на девчонок?.. Или, может я одна такая дура, которая млеет от любых пустяков? Изабель вот уже успокоилась – стала ходить на свидания с Дином и больше не ревнует меня к Спилнеру. А недавно заявила, что Джек вовсе не такой уж красавчик. Якобы, у него утиный нос. И я как последняя идиотка стала спорить, что нос у него прямой, а не утиный. Естественно, Иза рассмеялась и торжественно объявила меня втрескавшейся по уши.

Я снова не удержалась и тайком взглянула на Джека – на этот раз, чтобы проверить его нос. И снова Спилнер перехватил мой взгляд и послал мне еще одну обворожительную улыбку.

\- Погода хорошая. Надо будет хоть разок выбраться на пляж на этой неделе. Как считаешь?

Ну конечно, на пляж. Подарить себе целый день почти мазохистского удовольствия созерцания Джека в плавках. И самой при этом быть в купальнике.

Я подумала о голубом бикини, купленном в дешевом магазинчике неподалеку от ближайшего пляжа. Я надевала его лишь однажды, но тогда мне было все равно, как я выгляжу, потому что в тот раз со мной были только Боно, Иза и Кике.

А вдруг мне не стоит носить купальник? Вдруг у меня что-нибудь не так с фигурой, и Джек это заметит?.. И разочаруется?

_А тебе нужно, чтобы он тобой восхищался? Вот это да!_

Я тяжело вздохнула, впервые отчетливо осознав, что на самом деле запала на Спилнера, и похоже, запала очень конкретно.

\- Конечно. Почему бы и нет, - словно издалека услышала я собственный голос.

\- Может, завтра или послезавтра?.. А сейчас давай перекусим – самое время обедать.

Примерно через полмили мы свернули с дороги и припарковались перед пляжной закусочной. Отыскав свободный столик на веранде, мы уселись за него и принялись рассматривать меню. Недолго думая, Джек выбрал мясной буррито, большую порцию картофеля фри и колу. Я же, все еще думая о бикини, решилась заказать лишь салат и воду.

Мой спутник настоял на том, чтобы оплатить оба заказа, и я не слишком сопротивлялась – карманных денег у меня было в обрез.

\- Давай как-нибудь сходим в настоящий ресторан, - вдруг предложил Джек. – Туда, где уютная обстановка и скатерти.

\- Мы вдвоем? – удивилась я.

\- Ну да. Если только ты не встречаешься с Боно.

\- Нет... Он мой кузен, ты же знаешь, - и тут я сообразила, что парень моей мечты только что пригласил меня на свидание.

_Самое настоящее свидание, черт побери! В ресторане, как у взрослых!.. И с кем? С Джеком Спилнером!_

Я так обалдела от счастья, что совершенно не расслышала следующую фразу.

\- Магда?..

\- А?

\- Я спросил, что там такого важного приключилось у Боно, что он вдруг все бросил и исчез? Да и остальные тоже.

\- Дела, - нехотя ответила я.

Конечно, меня вовсе не обрадовала такая смена темы разговора. Я надеялась, что Спилнер догадается об этом и отстанет, но он продолжал гнуть свое:

\- Это связано с деньгами?.. То, каким образом они зарабатывают на свои тачки и запчасти?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Я изо всех сил старалась сделать вид, что так оно и есть.

К счастью, Джек больше ни о чем не спрашивал. Мы доели обед и отправились обратно, снова вдоль побережья – и на этот раз на дороге обошлось без происшествий.

Неприятности начались, когда мы въехали в гараж Санчесов. Я сразу заметила Боно, едва мы миновали ворота. Он ждал нас, переминаясь с ноги на ногу рядом с дверью в контору его отца. Потом я увидела Дина и Луку. Маргулис поддерживал друга за локоть – и не напрасно. Тот был бледен, как полотно, и лицо его блестело от пота. Левая рука Луки, от запястья до плеча, была перевязана какими-то тряпками, сквозь которые обильно выступила кровь.

Рядом с ними стоял очень злой и взъерошенный, но, к счастью, невредимый Карлос, а за его спиной маячили двое типов, которых я раньше никогда не видела. Один был огромный негр, второй – покрытый татуировками бритый наголо латинос.

У обоих в руках были пушки.

\- Глушите двигатель и вылезайте из машины! – приказал лысый, направив на нас пистолет.

И тут я поняла, что не могу сдвинуться с места – от страха ноги мигом сделались ватными. В панике я обернулась: у меня зародилась мысль резко сдать назад и уехать. Но это было невозможно – у дверей из тени выступили еще двое громил. Эти были вооружены дробовиками.

_Они пришли нас убить. Они нас пристрелят._

\- Шевелитесь, вашу мать!.. Если не хотите, чтоб я вышиб вам мозги прямо в этой сраной тачке!

\- Все будет хорошо, Магда, - услышала я шепот Джека. – Просто делай, что он говорит.

Поскольку я все еще была в ступоре, Спилнер сам вытащил ключ зажигания и первым выбрался из «опеля». Он тут же поднял руки над головой и, медленно обойдя машину кругом, остановился и ободряюще подмигнул мне.

Собравшись с духом, я кое-как выбралась наружу и на своих подкашивающихся ногах проковыляла вслед за Джеком.

\- Руки за голову! – велел лысый. – Обыщи их, Кейн.

Джек стоял с непроницаемым лицом, пока негр его обыскивал – надо сказать, весьма тщательно. Но Спилнер держался так, словно подобные неприятности происходили с ним чуть ли не каждый день.

\- Все чисто, - сообщил Кейн, после чего тут же деловито принялся за меня.

Ощущения были не из приятных. Честно говоря, мне казалось, что под предлогом обыска он просто меня лапает. Скорей всего, так оно и было, потому что Кейн явно не ожидал ничего найти – и присвистнул от удивления, когда, приподняв край моего топа, обнаружил засунутый за пояс шортов револьвер.

\- А вот у этой пчелки есть жало, - со смехом произнес он, откинув барабан и обнаружив, что все шесть камор заняты патронами. – Гляди, Чико: это же Colt Detective Special, любимая игрушка копов, переодетых гражданскими!

\- Она – не коп! – вдруг выкрикнул Боно. – Я за нее ручаюсь. Я же рассказал вам, почему она живет с нами…

\- Заткнись, Бонбон, - беззлобно перебил его лысый Чико. – Босс велел взять всех новеньких, вот мы и возьмем обоих. Кейн, захвати девчонкину волыну – ему будет интересно взглянуть.

После этого нас под дулом пистолета вывели из гаража и затолкали в машину – большой бронированный джип вроде «хаммера».

На счет остальных членов команды Санчеса Чико распорядился следующим образом: Боно взяли вместе с нами, а остальные, включая раненого Луку, остались в гараже под присмотром одного из вооруженных бандитов.

В джипе я оказалась на заднем сиденье, зажатой между Боно и Кейном. Первый мелко трясся, сам того не осознавая, а второй чересчур крепко прижимался ко мне, чтобы это можно было списать на тесноту. От обоих парней сильно несло потом. Впрочем, Джеку повезло еще меньше, чем мне – ему связали руки скотчем и засунули в багажник.

Кейн велел мне сидеть тихо, но где-то через пятнадцать минут езды мой страх развеялся настолько, что я попыталась заговорить с Боно и выяснить у него, что же все-таки происходит.

\- Кто-то настучал копам, - шепнул он мне в ответ. – На вилле, где «ламборджини» и…

\- А ну, заткнитесь! – прорычал Кейн, и нам пришлось подчиниться.

Еще через несколько минут мы подъехали к дому с красной крышей, со всех сторон окруженному глухой бетонной стеной, по верху которой тянулась колючая проволока. На столбах у массивных ворот были установлены камеры слежения.

Я не заметила, чтобы сидевший за рулем Чико или один из его напарников звонили в домофон или сообщали о приезде по мобильному. В нужный момент ворота просто распахнулись, пропуская нас внутрь, и сразу же начали закрываться, едва мы их миновали.

Джип припарковался во внутреннем дворе, вымощенном плиткой. Когда меня вывели из машины, я успела оглядеться по сторонам – довольно уютный, хотя и почти лишенный зелени двор. С трех сторон его опоясывала крытая галерея с колоннами. У стены, отгораживавшей двор от улицы, росло несколько чахлых кипарисов.

Вслед за мной наружу вывели и Джека. Слегка помятый после пребывания в багажнике, тем не менее, он совсем не выглядел испуганным. Напротив, его ярко-голубые глаза излучали холодную ярость.

Нас повели в дом через какой-то черный ход, потому что мы миновали множество узких, извилистых коридоров, кладовку и кухню. Встретившаяся на пути прислуга (мужчины – маленькие, плотные мексиканцы, а также две девушки-азиатки, похожие на филиппинок или таек) не обратила на нас никакого внимания.

Дурной знак, подумала я. Если они уже привыкли, что вооруженные громилы протаскивают мимо них связанных пленников… Интересно, каким образом пленники обычно покидают это здание?.. И покидают ли вообще?

Когда нас толкнули на ступеньки, ведущие в подвал, мой страх вернулся почти в полном объеме. К счастью, миновав лестницу, мы оказались не в камере пыток, а в самой, на первый взгляд, обыкновенной бильярдной комнате.

У затянутого зеленым сукном стола нас ждал Бенисио Салазар – я поняла, что это именно он еще до того, как он представился.

В общем-то, в его облике не было ничего страшного. Это был седой, довольно привлекательный мужчина на вид чуть старше моего отца – примерно лет пятидесяти пяти. Одет он был просто, но со вкусом: белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, бежевые льняные брюки и такого же цвета мокасины. Он был похож на одного из приятелей папы, с которыми он иногда играл в гольф по выходным. Взглянув на этого человека, невозможно было и подумать, что он как-то связан с криминалом.

Пока он не открыл рот и не заговорил.

\- Итак, Боно, сегодня утром вы с ребятами крупно облажались, - голос его был спокойным, начисто лишенным всяких эмоций. – Два автомобиля из четырех… Расскажи-ка, сынок, еще раз, как было дело. Да смотри, ничего не упусти.

Боно вытолкнули вперед, и он стал рассказывать.

Четыре автомобиля находились в разных местах, но парни, разделившись, должны были угнать их в одно и то же время. «Порше» и «ламборджини» принадлежали одному голливудскому продюсеру и обычно были припаркованы во дворе его виллы. Боно и Лука отправились именно за ними. Накануне им удалось подкупить прислугу и узнать, что ключи от машин хозяин обычно кладет на стоящий в коридоре шкафчик.

Дальнейшее было просто: ранним утром, пока все еще спали, парни перелезли через забор и проникли в дом, использовав старую уловку взломщиков – с помощью отвертки отжали оконные запоры. Тут же сработала сигнализация, но Боно и Лука знали, что так оно и будет. За считанные секунды они нашли ключи от автомобилей, сели в машины и умчались прочь.

И тут выяснилось, что все это время их за углом поджидала полиция.

Хуже всего было то, что копы положили на дорогу ленты с шипами, которые прокололи колеса обеих машин. Боно и Луке пришлось бросить свой королевский улов и удирать на собственных ногах. К счастью, парни достаточно хорошо знали этот район и смогли уйти от погони дворами.

Когда Боно и Лука задержались, перелезая через очередной забор, копы открыли стрельбу – и Петроне словил пулю в правое предплечье.

\- Все это означает только одно, - произнес Салазар. – У нас завелась крыса. Остается выяснить, кто именно из этих двоих. Или, может быть, оба?..

\- Мы здесь не при чем, - сердито ответил Джек.

Салазар едва обратил на него внимание.

\- Боно, они знали о том, что ты идешь на дело?

Тот замялся, явно не желая отвечать. Недовольный, босс нахмурил брови.

\- Не заставляй меня повторять дважды!

В затылок Боно тут же уперся ствол пистолета одного из бандитов.

\- Знали, - сдался Санчес. Скосив глаза, он бросил виноватый взгляд на Джека. – Но я ему не рассказывал, честное слово! Он сам догадался. Подошел и попросил взять его в долю.

\- Вот как. И что ты ответил?

\- Что это решать не мне. И вообще, впереди еще «Гоночные войны». Пусть сначала покажет себя там, а потом посмотрим. Так я ему и сказал.

\- А девчонка?

\- Она тоже знала, но еще раньше. Давно. Она ведь живет у нас уже несколько месяцев…

\- Я в курсе, - ответил Салазар, впервые внимательно посмотрев на меня.

Под его взглядом я невольно поежилась.

\- Босс, - вдруг подал голос Кейн. – Это было у нее. Типичная пушка легавых!

И протянул Салазару «кольт» моего папы. Тот внимательно осмотрел его, заглянул внутрь барабана и обнаружил тот же полный комплект патронов, что ранее удивил Кейна.

\- Где ты его взяла? - спросил Салазар.

\- Я не коп, - прошептала я в ответ.

\- Подойди поближе. Не слышу, что ты там бормочешь.

Нехотя сделав несколько шагов вперед, я повторила сказанное.

\- Конечно, нет, - согласился Салазар, положив мой револьвер на бильярдный стол. – Ты слишком молода, чтобы быть им. Я просто хочу знать, кто дал тебе пушку.

Мне не хотелось говорить ему правду. Если эти мафиози узнают, кто я такая и при каких обстоятельствах сбежала из дома, то быстро сообразят, что на моем возвращении можно заработать.

\- Я ее украла.

\- У кого?

\- Мне обязательно это рассказывать? – сросила я и тут же пожалела о своих словах, потому что Салазар вдруг с силой ударил меня по лицу.

Я не вскрикнула, но сильно пошатнулась, схватившись руками за переносицу, и едва не упала. От боли у меня перехватило дыхание и помутилось в глазах. Что-то горячее и липкое хлынуло из носа, заливая мои ладони и ворот майки. Я поняла, что это кровь.

\- Не смей ее бить, урод! - раздался голос Джека. – Не трогай ее!

\- Попридержи язык, щенок! – разозлился Салазар. – А не то настанет твоя очередь. Тогда я еще не такое сделаю!

\- Да пошел ты!..

\- Хорошо, - зловеще осклабился мафиози. – Придется поучить тебя вежливости. Парни, сделайте ему приятно.

Двое бандитов схватили Джека и крепко держали, не давая шевельнуться, в то время как подошедший Чико ударил его в солнечное сплетение. Спилнер скорчился от боли, но не издал ни звука. Когда он немного оправился от первого удара, Чико повторил его – еще раз и еще. Потом, неожиданно, ударил коленом в пах.

Джек взвыл. Парни Салазара отпустили его, и он мешком повалился на пол и скорчился в позе эмбриона – насколько позволяли связанные за спиной руки.

Босс подошел и склонился над ним, присев на корточки. Схватив Джека за волосы, он запрокинул его голову и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

\- Отвечай, парень. Только честно. Ты – коп?

\- Нет, - прошептал Джек.

\- Парни, повторить.

Головорезы тут же дернулись к нему.

\- Я не коп, правда! – запричитал Спилнер. - Клянусь!.. Я просто хотел быть в доле. Я хотел заработать, точно так же, как Боно! Честное слово!

\- Тогда почему, как только ты появился, о наших делах прознала полиция? – пальцы Салазара с такой силой впились в светлые кудри, что я подумала, он их сейчас вырвет.

\- Не знаю, - простонал Джек. – Честно, не знаю. Но это не я, богом клянусь. И не она!

\- Что-то я тебе не верю, - задумчиво произнес Салазар. – Наверно, придется снова сделать тебе приятно. Чико, принеси щипцы и газовую горелку. Кейн, стул. Снимите с него рубашку и привяжите покрепче.

Тут я поняла, что не выдержу. Я не могла допустить, чтобы Джека пытали. Я не собиралась просто стоять и смотреть на это.

На мое счастье, Бенисио Салазар был, видимо, настоящий садист – он так увлеченно следил за избиением Джека, что совсем позабыл про «кольт», все еще лежащий на зеленом сукне. Подчиненные Салазара тоже оказались не слишком внимательны, но в тот момент я даже о них и не думала.

Я просто сделала шаг к столу и схватила револьвер.

А потом приставила его к голове так и не успевшего подняться с колен мафиози.

\- Не двигаться! Иначе я вышибу ему мозги!

Все замерли.

\- Немедленно развяжите его, - поспешно приказала я, надеясь, что бандиты еще не успели опомниться. – И Боно тоже!

Никто не сдвинулся с места.

\- Потише, лапочка, - медовым голосом произнес Салазар. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что если с моей головы упадет хоть один волос, живыми вам отсюда не уйти.

\- Тебя это не воскресит, - ответила я.

Он хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Думаешь, у тебя есть яйца?.. Ну давай же, стреляй. Убей старика.

Это не входило в мои планы, и я попыталась блефовать.

\- Я не шучу!

\- А я – тем более.

Наверно, будь я героиней какого-нибудь боевика, мне удалось бы уйти вместе с друзьями, взяв в заложники главаря бандитов. Но это была реальная жизнь.

И в этой реальной жизни Салазар вдруг извернулся, как ящерица, ловко схватил мое запястье и вывернул его. Я закричала от боли, и босс легко разжал мои пальцы и отобрал револьвер. Потом меня бросили на пол, и в следующее мгновение старый мафиози уже возвышался надо мной, сжимая в руке оружие, которое еще недавно было приставлено к его собственному затылку.

\- Не трогай ее! – снова закричал Джек. – Делайте со мной, что хотите, только отпустите ее! Она не при чем!

Кто-то пнул его ногой, требуя замолчать.

\- Они правда не при чем! – вдруг подал голос Боно. – Я знаю, кто мог нас сдать – горничная, которая рассказала про ключи!

\- Ты тоже заткнись, - произнес Салазар, вытряхнув патроны из барабана револьвера. – И послушай. Вот что, сопляки: я бы прикончил вас сию минуту, да только дохлые вы гроша ломаного не стоите. Кто-то должен возместить мне неустойку, которую я заплачу несостоявшимся покупателям «порше» и «ламборджини». Бизнес есть бизнес. А на твоей семье, Боно, висит еще и старый должок. Надеюсь, ты об этом помнишь?.. Так что придется вам как следует постараться на «Гоночных войнах». Всем троим. Иначе… Я придумаю, как распорядиться вами таким образом, чтобы не остаться в убытке.

\- Мы постараемся, сеньор Салазар, - поспешно обещал Боно.

\- Да уж, постарайтесь. Потому что, Санчес, если эти белые девочка и мальчик достаточно хороши сами по себе, в твоем случае мне придется отправить в бордель твоих младших сестренку и братишку!

При этих словах меня передернуло. Вот значит, как. Пожалуй, этот гад и правда заслуживал смерти.

\- А тебе, лапочка, - вдруг обратился он ко мне. – Стоит честно ответить на мой вопрос, если не хочешь, чтобы твой Ромео познакомился с газовой горелкой. Где ты взяла пушку?

\- Это папин револьвер, - ответила я, вытирая бежавшие по щекам слезы. – Пожалуйста, верните его, хотя бы без патронов – это единственное, что мне осталось на память об отце!

\- Ишь, чего захотела! Скажи спасибо, что я не пристрелил тебя из него, - проворчал босс. – Развяжите их, и пусть убираются. Пока я не передумал.

После этого мы действительно оказались на свободе. Кейн и Чико проводили нас до ворот. Негр отпер калитку и вытолкал наружу сначала ребят, а потом и меня, напоследок шлепнув по попе – у меня уже не было сил, чтобы возмущаться.

Усталые и избитые, мы оказались на незнакомой пустынной улочке. Поддерживая друг друга, дошли до ближайшего перекрестка, где Боно, пострадавший меньше всех, зашел в местный магазинчик и купил большую бутылку воды. Стоя за углом, мы попили из нее по очереди, а потом кое-как умылись. После этого Санчес достал мобильный и вызвал такси.

 

 

 


	6. Джек

Конечно, это я рассказал полиции, что Боно и его друзья пойдут за тачками – мне удалось узнать об этом, случайно подслушав разговор в гараже. Но если бы я знал, чем все обернется, молчал бы в тряпочку.

\- Какого черта вы вмешались? – спросил я сержанта, когда на следующий день тайком приехал в штаб, расположенный в заброшенном доме на окраине Голливуда. – Меня сразу заподозрили и чуть не убили!

\- А какого хрена ты уже месяц сидишь там и ничего не делаешь? – ответил мне Гарви. – Нам нужны результаты!

\- Результаты? Это, по-вашему, результаты? – вспылил я.

\- Конечно. Предотвращена попытка угона. Кроме того, планировалось взять преступников с поличным. Если бы это удалось, твое задание было бы завершено и тебя бы немедленно вытащили оттуда.

\- Вы что, надеялись, что Санчес и Петроне на допросе заложат остальных?.. Как бы не так! Эти ребята своих не сдают. А если они упомянут Салазара, пострадают их семьи. Они не могут об этом не знать!

\- Тогда надо убедить их в том, что мы сможем предоставить им защиту, - сказал подошедший Эванс. – Тебя осмотрел врач, О'Коннер? Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Нормально, капитан. Вроде ничего не сломано. Только синяки.

\- Повезло!.. Прости, что так вышло. Но нам и правда необходимо как можно скорее покончить со всем этим дерьмом. На нас давят сверху.

\- Дайте мне еще неделю, и я добуду вам доказательства.

\- Если бы ты хоть ненадолго оторвался от той юной мексиканки, то сделал бы это уже давно, - проворчал Гарви.

\- Она такая же мексиканка, как я эскимос, - сердито ответил я. – Мы должны установить ее личность – и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Сержант закатил глаза, но я сделал вид, что этого не заметил.

\- Ладно, - произнес капитан. – Но поиск по фото пока не дал результатов. Программа выдала несколько сотен возможных кандидаток – все как обычно. Ты знаешь, как это бывает. Сейчас мы проверяем всех девочек-подростков, объявленных в розыск. Но это займет время.

\- У нее был револьвер. Тот самый, которым она угрожала Салазару. Если бы удалось узнать, на чье имя он зарегистрирован…

\- Ради бога, О'Коннер, только не вздумай сейчас броситься искать этот ствол! Твоя первейшая задача – расследовать угоны. Помни бо этом. А о девочке мы позаботимся, обещаю.

\- Надеюсь. Да, и еще кое-что, капитан. Вы говорили, что сможете предоставить Санчесам защиту, если они дадут показания против Салазара. Если я увижу, что они готовы это сделать… Могу я обещать им, что их включат в Программу защиты свидетелей?

Капитан задумчиво потер подбородок.

\- Много лет назад Родриго Санчесу предлагали сотрудничать со следствием, но он отказался. Предпочел отмотать срок. Он не тот человек, который добровольно согласится нам помогать.

\- С тех пор многое изменилось. Теперь у него есть семья. Если не он, то его сын, Боно, думаю, согласится.

\- Ты можешь приберечь этот вариант на самый крайний случай. Но все же, сильно сомневаюсь, что они это сделают. Вот что я тебе советую, О'Коннер: лучше не трать время, а ищи улики.

***

Магде, как и мне, тоже повезло: ее нос оказался не сломан. Поэтому очень скоро девушка была в полном порядке. Я все равно беспокоился за нее, поэтому старался, чтобы она не ходила по улицам и не ездила в одиночку.

Теперь каждый день мы отправлялись в школу вместе, на одной из наших тачек. Если это была «мицубиси эво» - за рулем был я, а «опелем» всегда управляла Магда. Мы меняли их через день. Когда наступала моя очередь, утром я забирал девушку от дома Санчесов, а после ждал, пока у нее закончатся уроки, чтобы отвезти домой. В другой раз Магда приезжала за мной к дому дяди и вечером возвращала меня обратно.

Пострадавшего Луку друзья отвезли к какому-то подпольному доктору. Тот вынул пулю, заштопал рану и обещал, что для Петроне все обойдется без последствий, если он не будет делать глупостей. Это означало, прежде всего, что ему некоторое время нельзя будет садиться за руль. О том, чтобы участвовать в «Гоночных войнах», теперь не могло быть и речи. Лука все же собирался ехать, чтобы поддержать друзей – но на большее он был не способен.

Таким образом, команда Боно лишилась одного из водителей. Салазар великодушно предоставил замену – молодого парня по имени Хесус. Кейн и Чико привезли его в мастерскую Санчесов уже на следующее утро.

«Теперь за вами будет присматривать сам Иисус», - пошутил Чико, представив его команде. На самом деле этому Иисусу нельзя было доверить даже дохлого таракана. Да что там – он даже за самим собой не мог присмотреть. Парень сидел на крэке и не скрывал этого. Вечно обкуренный, таким он и садился за руль.

\- Делайте что хотите, - сказал Лука через пару дней. – Но к моей тачке он больше не прикоснется!

После чего позвонил своей подружке Юми, та приехала и забрала принадлежащую Петроне «импрезу», а заодно и Луку вместе с ней. Хесус тут же начал возмущаться и угрожать, что сообщит обо всем боссу. Боно удалось договориться, пожертвовав ему старенький Mercedes-Benz CLK, несколько лет пылившийся в дальнем углу гаража. Машину следовало привести в порядок, но Хесус ясно дал понять, что не собирается ничего делать.

Боно и ребята не могли придумать, как от него избавиться. Я мог бы устроить так, чтобы в дом Хесуса неожиданно нагрянули ребята из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, но вовремя сообразил, что Салазар именно этого от меня и ждет. Это была проверка. Если его протеже арестуют, у него будет доказательство, что кто-то из команды связан с копами. А кто же, если не я?..

К счастью, от Хесуса нас избавило само провиденье. За день до «Гоночных войн» он попал в больницу с передозом. Из-за нехватки времени босс не успел прислать нам нового отморозка. Зато в пустыню вместе с нами отправились Кейн и Чико – стеречь команду, потому что Салазар догадывался, что у ребят может возникнуть соблазн не отдавать ему долг, а скрыться вместе с выигранными деньгами.

На самом деле оба головореза следили за нами всю неделю. Боно и остальные частенько замечали их на улице, слоняющимися без дела или сидящими в своей машине. Пару раз мы с Магдой тоже видели их серый Ford Torino, припаркованный у обочины недалеко от школьных ворот.

\- Смотри, опять едут за нами, - сказала мне девушка, когда я в очередной раз подвозил ее до дома. – Как же они мне надоели! Ведь знают, что мы просто возвращаемся домой. Интересно, что бы они сделали, если бы решили, что мы убегаем?

\- Думаю, сообщили боссу, и нам бы где-нибудь устроили засаду. А может, они бы сами за нами погнались.

\- Ты бы смог оторваться?

\- Легко. Ну-ка, держись крепче. Посмотрим, надолго ли их хватит!

Я резко свернул вправо. Оказавшись в пустынном переулке, увеличил скорость, быстро миновал его и снова влился в поток машин, уже на другой улице. Сзади послышался рев мотора и визг колес – Ford Torino, особо не таясь, следовал за нами.

\- Вот гады, - возмутилась Магда. – Чтоб они где-нибудь навернулись!

\- Это тоже можно устроить, - пробормотал я.

И разогнался уже по-настоящему – насколько позволял достаточно плотный траффик. Наши преследователи не отставали. Они неслись вперед, маневрируя между машинами, вслед за мной проскочили на красный свет и несколько раз выехали на встречную, упорно не желая отставать.

Увидав, что ехавший вереди по соседней полосе пикап собрался перестраиваться в мой ряд, я вдавил в пол педаль газа и проскочил мимо, едва не зацепив его борт. Кейну с Чико так не повезло – я услышал визг колес, а затем скрежет. Передняя часть «форда» соприкоснулась с кузовом пикапа. В зеркале заднего вида я успел увидеть сноп искр, порожденных трением металла о металл. Обе машины, притормозив, неуклюже съехали на обочину.

\- Упс!.. Кажется, мы помяли им тачку!

\- Мы-то тут при чем? – хитро спросил я.

Девушка посмотрела на меня и рассмеялась. Я тоже засмеялся. Не знаю, был ли в этом виноват адреналин или что другое, но меня вдруг охватило непреодолимое желание ее поцеловать, прямо здесь и сейчас. Конечно, я не мог это сделать, управляя машиной на большой скорости, но, поскольку желание никуда не делось до самого дядиного дома, я остановил машину и отстегнул ремень безопасности.

\- Эй, Джек, ты должен был сначала высадить меня, - запротестовала Магда.

\- Подожди, - попросил я. – Чуть позже.

Потом наклонился и поцеловал ее. И не братским поцелуем в щеку, а пылким поцелуем в приоткрытые губы.

В тот момент я совсем позабыл, что я офицер полиции, позабыл про свой долг и про то, как нормы морали предписывают вести себя с юными особами вроде Магдалены Санчес. Я ни о чем не думал, а просто подчинился порыву.

Это было прекрасно.

Рот Магды имел вкус клубничной жвачки, которую она обычно жевала после еды, а сама девушка восхитительно пахла нагретой солнцем травой. Выражения ее лица я не видел, потому что закрыл глаза, но, похоже, она не смутилась и не испугалась. Более того – она ответила на поцелуй, а ее руки обвили мою шею, притянув меня ближе…

Наше единение было прервано самым неприятнейшим образом. За моей спиной раздался глухой стук и звон стекла. Магда тут же отпрянула и завизжала.

Обернувшись, за покрывшимся паутиной трещин боковым стеклом я увидел разъяренного Чико. Он размахивал бейсбольной битой и сыпал проклятьями.

Не дожидаясь, когда он ударит по моей машине еще раз, я выскочил наружу и бросился на него, сбив с ног и перекинув через парапет, ограждавший дядину лужайку. Сцепившись, мы покатились по траве. К счастью, несмотря на грозный вид, дрался Чико хреново. Вскоре мне удалось отобрать биту и скрутить его.

Вывернув ему руки, я уселся на него верхом.

\- Убью нахер, сучонок! – извиваясь, орал Чико. – Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоит моя тачка?

\- Да мне плевать! Ты сам ее разбил!

\- Ах ты…

\- Какого хрена вы за нами погнались?.. Мы не убегали!

\- Отпусти его, - посоветовал подошедший Кейн.

Подняв глаза, я увидел, что одной рукой он держит Магду за ворот ее джинсовой куртки, а в другой сжимает пистолет.

\- Полегче, приятель, - я встал и вздернул на ноги Чико. – Опусти пушку.

\- Я тебе не приятель. Сначала отпусти его.

Мне пришлось подчиниться. Чико вырвался и хотел было снова ударить, но напарник сердито окликнул его.

\- Ну погоди же, - прошептал латинос, сплюнув мне под ноги. – Я надеюсь, ты продуешь на гонках, и хозяин отправит тебя, куда обещал. Вместе с твоей подружкой. Сначала на твоих глазах ее отымеют во все дыры, а потом пустят по кругу тебя, красавчик!..

Я стиснул зубы и заставил себя промолчать.

\- А заберем-ка мы эту лапочку с собой, чтобы в другой раз ты вел себя получше, - предложил Кейн, кивком головы указав на Магду. – Подержим у себя, пока «войны» не начнутся.

Я дернулся вперед, спасать девушку, позабыв о том, что безоружен. Звук передергиваемого затвора за спиной заставил меня замереть.

\- Кагого хрена? – раздался сердитый голос дяди.

Я обернулся и увидел его, стоявшего на ступеньках крыльца. В руках Дом держал дробовик. Рядом с ним Летти целилась в бандитов из пистолета.

\- Немедленно отпустите девочку и валите с моей лужайки! - приказал дядя. – Замечу вас здесь еще раз – пристрелю!

Сообразив, что расклад теперь не в его пользу, Кейн тут же оттолкнул Магду, убрал оружие и без лишних слов поспешил прочь, подталкивая красного от злости Чико. Вместе они забрались в помятый «форд» и уехали.

\- Вижу, ты уже завел себе друзей, – невесело усмехнулся Дом, закинув дробовик на плечо.

\- Ты в порядке? – поинтересовалась Летти. – Не ранен?

Я помотал головой.

\- А она?

\- Кто это, Джек? – шепотом спросила Магда, боязливо прижавшись ко мне.

\- Моя семья. Доминик и Летиция Торетто. Дядя Дом, тетя Летти, знакомьтесь: Магда Санчес.

Но вместо того, чтобы поприветствовать девушку, как полагается, дядя с тетей обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

\- Ага, - наконец выдавила Летти, сообразив, что ее муж не собирается ничего говорить. – Ясно. Ну что ж… Ты голоден, Джек? Магда, может останешься с нами на ужин?

\- Э-ээ, нет. Спасибо, миссис Торетто. Мне надо домой.

\- Я подвезу ее, - сказал я. – Как обещал.

\- Ладно. Разогрею тебе еду, когда вернешься, - сообщила тетя. И неожиданно протянула мне пистолет. – Возьми-ка с собой мою пушку, мало ли что…

\- Классная у тебя родня, - сказала Магда, когда мы снова оказались в машине, и я повернул ключ зажигания.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Видно, что они убить за тебя готовы.

\- Ну, дядя помогал меня растить, так что он мне почти как отец. Наверно, все родители такие.

Магда ничего не ответила. Опустив глаза, она уставилась на свои колени и молчала всю оставшуюся дорогу.

\- Джек, - произнесла она, когда я притормозил у дома Санчесов. – То, что ты говорил тогда… Ты правда готов был это сделать?

\- Ты о чем?

\- Когда мы были у Салазара, и у меня отняли револьвер, ты сказал: «Делайте со мной, что хотите, только отпустите ее!» А вдруг они бы действительно так поступили?

Я пожал плечами.

\- Случись такое, я был бы рад, что, по крайней мере, ты в безопасности.

\- Но я… Я бы не смогла.

\- Не думай об этом. Ведь все закончилось куда лучше.

\- Нет, я не про то. Я не уверена, что могла бы пожертвовать своей жизнью ради кого-то. Даже ради… Короче, я наверняка бы струсила.

У нее был такой вид, будто она сейчас заплачет. Я поспешно принялся ее утешать:

\- Брось! «Струсила», скажешь тоже! Это говорит девчонка, которая взяла в заложники главаря мафии! Думаешь, любая смогла бы на это решиться?.. Да я храбрее тебя никого не встречал!

\- Не надо, Джек, - голос Магды задрожал. - Ты совсем меня не знаешь!

\- Знаю достаточно, чтобы тобой восхищаться, - и я снова поцеловал ее, прежде чем отпустить, но в этот раз в щеку.

Странная девочка эта Магда. Хорошая, умная, красивая, но ведет себя так, словно и не подозревает об этом. Словно ее никогда не хвалили. Всегда настороже, никому не доверяет. Чего-то боится и винит себя во всякой ерунде.

Везде таскала с собой заряженный револьвер, пока его не отобрали.

Дорого бы я дал, чтобы узнать, кто или что сделало ее такой. И когда узнаю, почти уверен, что этому «кому-то» или «чему-то» не поздоровится.

***

Когда я вернулся домой, дядя с тетей еще не начинали ужинать, и за стол мы уселись все вместе. Я очень обрадовался этому, но оказалось, что зря – Доминик устроил мне настоящий допрос насчет Магды.

\- Я видел вас в машине, - начал он без лишних предисловий. – Не ожидал от тебя такого.

\- Не ожидал чего?

\- Что ты будешь кого-то использовать.

На мгновение я лишился дара речи.

\- Что?.. Ты хочешь сказать, что я использую Магду?

\- А разве нет? Как я понял, это благодаря ей ты скорешился с Санчесами.

\- Да. Но это вышло случайно. Я не строил планов, которые могли бы вовлечь ее. Просто она оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время, и я…

\- Ты спишь с ней?

_Вот так вопрос!_

\- Господи, конечно же нет! Я при исполнении, а она – несовершеннолетняя.

\- Да уж это точно, - заметила Летти. – На вид ей не дашь больше четырнадцати.

\- Ей семнадцать, - ответил я.

\- Это дела не меняет, - пробурчал Дом. – Она еще ребенок, а ты пудришь ей мозги. Что ты ей скажешь, когда все закончится? Когда благодаря тебе вся ее семья попадет за решетку, а она – в приют или тюрьму для малолеток?

Есть моментально расхотелось, и я отложил вилку в сторону, чувствуя, как внутри закипает злость. Мне захотелось вскочить с места и уйти, но, сделав глубокий вдох, я сдержался.

\- Попробуй угадай, что я скажу, - процедил я сквозь зубы. - Ты же меня знаешь, как облупленного!

\- Знаю, - взглянув мне в глаза, ответил Дом. – Ты не будешь ничего говорить. Ты просто исчезнешь, как будто тебя и не было. Как твой отец когда-то. Я надеялся, что хоть характером ты удался в нашу породу, но, видимо, напрасно...

Тут мое терпение лопнуло. Я вскочил, опрокинув стул, и заорал на дядю:

\- Задолбал!.. Я не он, понятно? Хватит сравнивать меня с ним! Всю мою гребаную жизнь ты только и делаешь, что сравниваешь меня с ним!

\- Эй, Джек, остынь, - спокойно произнесла тетя Летти, но я не обратил внимания.

Выскочив из кухни, я взбежал по лестнице наверх, ворвался в свою комнату и с грохотом захлопнул дверь. От злости мне хотелось все крушить и ломать, но, к счастью, я быстро взял себя в руки и не успел ничего испортить. Более того, вскоре мне стало стыдно. Дядю, в общем-то, можно было понять. Но я, видимо, настолько вжился в роль, что и вправду стал вести себя как подросток.

Когда раздался стук в дверь, я тут же открыл. Почему-то я ожидал увидеть Летти, но, к моему удивлению, это оказался Дом.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

В его голосе не было ничего, кроме беспокойства, и я смутился еще сильнее.

\- Прости, дядя! Зря я на тебя сорвался. В последнее время я весь на нервах.

\- Оно и видно... Ты тоже меня прости. Я действительно часто сравниваю тебя с отцом. Иногда это выходит само собой, против моей воли. Знаешь, ведь на самом деле я не думаю о нем плохо. Я любил его.

\- Тогда не думай плохо и обо мне. Я не обманываю Магду – она действительно мне не безразлична. Может, она и правда слишком молода для меня, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Я постараюсь защитить ее, насколько смогу. Постараюсь, чтобы для нее все закончилось как можно лучше.

\- Уж постарайся, - ответил дядя. – Похоже, она славная девчонка. Смотри, разобьешь ей сердце – надаю тебе по шее!

\- Ух ты! Даже обидно как-то, - засмеялся я. - Это ведь я твой племянник, а не она!

\- Вот потому, что ты мой племянник, с тебя и спрос больше. Хотя, я верю, что у тебя все получится.

\- Спасибо, дядя Дом.

И мы обнялись, тем самым окончательно закрепив перемирие.

 

 

 


	7. Харпер

К началу «Гоночных войн» передо мной стояла непростая задача: выиграть как можно больше денег на заездах и одновременно с этим окончательно не потерять голову от любви. Потому что я чувствовала, что одно может помешать другому.

Если бы не Салазар и его люди, все складывалось бы просто отлично – может быть, впервые в моей жизни. У меня была семья, дом, куда я могла возвращаться каждый день после школы – более того, куда мне хотелось возвращаться; друзья, которые меня понимали; возможность заниматься любимым делом и, самое главное, парень, который, как я надеялась, любил меня.

Лежа той ночью в постели, я долго не могла уснуть, думая о нем, снова и снова прокручивая в голове момент нашего поцелуя. Я вспоминала слова, произнесенные Джеком, выражение его лица, блеск глаз, ощущение горячей ладони на своей щеке. То, как он потянулся ко мне и коснулся губами моих губ.

Это было совсем не так, как с Боно. Когда Санчес поцеловал меня, я почувствовала сначала испуг, а потом – разочарование. Едва я успела приоткрыть губы, Боно тут же сунул мне в рот свой язык, прямой и жесткий, до самой глотки. Я едва не поперхнулась, честное слово! А когда он отстранился и попытался повторить все снова, я увидела, как он вытягивает губы трубочкой и высовывает язык еще до того, как наши рты соприкоснулись. В тот момент я была готова дать обет не целоваться ни с кем до самой смерти, и уж тем более не с Эстебаном Санчесом. Только мысль о его тачке помогла мне пережить этот кошмар. И до недавнего времени я искренне считала, что поцелуи – это ужасная гадость, особенно французские.

Я не ожидала, что Джек захочет меня поцеловать. Когда я поняла, что он все-таки собирается это сделать, в моей голове, конечно, промелькнула мысль о еще одном возможном разочаровании, но, к счастью, я не успела ничего предпринять. А потом просто забыла обо всем на свете.

Джек не был робким, но он был очень нежным. Когда он тянулся ко мне, вид у него был как у цветка – он казался нереально красивым и немного хрупким (конечно, странно так думать о парне, который через несколько минут после этого скрутил и обезоружил злобного амбала, но это самые точные слова, которые я могу подобрать). Губы Джека были сухие и горячие. Язык он использовал минимально, но когда использовал – это было восхитительно, по-другому не скажешь.

Так уж получилось, что Джек закрыл глаза раньше меня, и я успела вдоволь на него насмотреться. А когда закрылись мои глаза, я и не помню – это случилось само собой, вопреки моей воле. Прямо как показывают в фильмах.

Пожалуй, тот поцелуй был лучшим моментом моей жизни.

***

Накануне поездки в пустыню дядя Джека, Доминик Торетто, пригласил нас с ребятами на барбекю. У Дина с Изабель в тот день было свидание, и они не смогли прийти, зато остальные с радостью согласились – особенно Боно, давно мечтавший встретиться со своим кумиром. Он был просто на седьмом небе от счастья.

\- Не удивлюсь, если он попросит у дяди автограф, - с улыбкой произнес Джек.

Решив, что приходить с пустыми руками некрасиво, мы договорились между собой, что захватим кое-какую еду и напитки. По жребию мне выпало готовить овощной салат. Кроме этого, я привезла еще и свежие цуккини: когда-то давно мой папа учил нас с сестрой резать их ломтиками, посыпать пряностями и запекать на гриле – сама я никогда так не делала, но надеялась, что получится.

Когда мы прибыли на место, тетя Джека как раз начала накрывать стол, а ее муж следил за грилем. Торетто зажарил целую гору мяса: куриные окорочка, свиные ребрышки и стейки. Когда решетка, наконец, освободилась, я тут же плюхнула на нее свои цуккини.

\- Надеюсь, ты не вегетарианка? – проворчал Дом. – Будет не очень-то вежливо есть при тебе мясо.

\- Нет, что вы. Я ем абсолютно все!

\- Вот и славно. А то с Джеком просто беда: очень уж привередлив в еде. Особенно в детстве…

\- Только не начинай, дядя! – перебил его подошедший с бутылкой пива в руке Спилнер. – Подумаешь, снимаю кожу с цыпленка и срезаю жир. Да и вообще, мне больше по вкусу рыба.

\- Вот-вот, я и говорю, - засмеялся Дом. – Тебе трудно угодить! Поэтому ты такой тощий.

\- Да брось! Что же, по-твоему, мне лопать все подряд?.. Но, Магда, твои цуккини я обязательно попробую!

Когда все уселись за стол, Доминик, к моему удивлению, стал читать молитву.

\- Спасибо, Боже, за щедрость твою. За пищу, за семью и за дружбу. За быстрые тачки и систему прямого впрыска закиси азота, - тут послышались смешки, но Дом ничуть не смутился. - Спасибо, что вернул моего племянника под этот кров и послал ему хороших друзей. Прошу, даруй им смелость и удачу в завтрашних гонках. Аминь.

\- Аминь! – хором повторили мы.

\- Вот это молитва, класс! – восторженно прошептал Боно.

Летти спросила, не желает ли кто цыпленка, и послала блюдо по кругу. Парни тут же набросились на мясо, заботливая Юми стала накладывать Луке салат (его рука была все еще в перевязи), а Джек выполнил свое обещание и начал трапезу с моих кабачков.

\- М-мм, вкуснятина! Молодец, Магда. Кто тебя научил так готовить?

\- Это по рецепту моего папы. Он тоже любит барбекю и все такое… То есть, любил.

Я вспомнила, как мы сидели за столом в белой беседке посреди огромного тенистого сада. Как мама суетилась, поправляя салфетки и скатерть, расставляя бокалы и блюда, а Хейзел ей помогала. Они обе терпеть не могли одноразовой посуды и пластиковых стаканчиков, поэтому всегда доставали сервиз. Еще мама не разрешала отцу пить пиво, потому что считала, что к мясу на гриле подходит только красное вино.

В моей нынешней компании все пили пиво. Стол без скатерти стоял на крохотном пятачке пожухлой травы рядом с гаражом и подъездной дорожкой. В нескольких метрах от нас сквозь забор из проволочной сетки просвечивал соседский двор с пустой собачьей конурой и беспорядочно нагроможденными кучами хлама. Между коньками крыш виднелось небо, и совсем вдалеке, на его фоне – сверкающие стеклом и металлом небоскребы делового центра Лос-Анджелеса.

В воздухе, помимо запахов еды, был разлит аромат тлеющих углей, машинной смазки и пыли.

_Я дома._

Эта мысль поразила меня. Я родилась не здесь, и по праву рождения принадлежала совсем другому городу и людям. Но ощущение «я дома, мне здесь хорошо» было настолько сильным, что казалось почти осязаемым.

\- О чем задумалась, Магда? – спросил меня Джек, в очередной раз одарив своей лучезарной улыбкой.

\- О завтрашних гонках, не иначе, - ответил за меня Боно. – Не волнуйся, сестренка, у нас все получится! Мы всех уделаем, я уверен!

От слова «сестренка» у меня защемило в груди и захотелось плакать.

***

После того, как мы поели, Торетто позвал гостей в дом, где они сидели еще некоторое время, прежде чем разойтись. Я вызвалась помогать Летти убирать со стола и мыть посуду. Это было несложно: большинство приборов были одноразовые и пошли прямиком в мешок для мусора, а те, что не были, мы быстро загрузили в посудомоечную машину.

\- Как я сюда вернулась, первым делом велела Дому ее купить, - сказала Летти, похлопав по дверце. – Терпеть не могу мыть посуду. Да и вообще, кухня это не мое. Вот гараж – другое дело.

\- Я вас понимаю.

\- Ну, еще бы! – ухмыльнулась Летти. – В твоем возрасте я делала то же самое – гоняла на тачках по улицам, тусовалась с крутыми ребятами... Дом считает, что характером ты сильно похожа на меня, но мне так не кажется. Оно и к лучшему, потому что подростком я была абсолютно невыносима!

Через пару часов ребята стали собираться уходить. Мне приспичило в туалет, и я поднялась вверх по лестнице, чтобы отыскать первую дверь направо, как указала мне Летти. Уже внутри, когда я мыла руки, я вдруг услышала приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся сквозь стену, возможно, через вентиляцию. До меня дошло, что в соседней комнате Джек что-то обсуждает со своим дядей.

Я невольно застыла и прислушалась, стараясь разобрать, о чем они говорят.

\- Ты уверен, что сможешь это сделать? – спросил Дом. – После всего, что произошло?

Джек что-то пробормотал, я расслышала «не то, что ты думаешь» и «не желаю им зла».

\- Наверно, жалеешь, что взялся мне помогать? – спросил он уже громче.

\- Да. А может и нет. Поживем – увидим. Теперь ты, наверно, понял, что все не так просто.

\- И не говори, - ответил Джек и, кажется, тяжело вздохнул.

\- Сейчас их жизни в твоих руках, племянник. Но хочу, чтоб ты знал: какое бы решение ты не принял, я не буду вмешиваться. Это касается только их и тебя.

Джек снова произнес нечто, чего я не могла разобрать.

\- Раз уж взялся, придется идти до конца, - сказал его дядя. – Будь осторожен. Помни о матери – береги себя. И девочку тоже постарайся сберечь, она и правда славная. Ну и остальных, насколько сможешь.

На этом разговор был завершен. Очнувшись, я спохватилась, что уже слишком долго торчу в уборной – это могло показаться подозрительным. Поправив одежду, я бросила на себя последний взгляд в зеркало и поспешила прочь.

Дом и Джек уже успели спуститься вниз и прощались с ребятами на крыльце. Когда настала моя очередь, Спилнер крепко обнял меня и быстро поцеловал в губы, улучив момент, когда его дядя с тетей отвернулись. Это было так здорово, что все услышанное наверху почти сразу же вылетело у меня из головы.

Но потом, когда я забралась в машину (на заднее сиденье Оливии), я снова задумалась об этом.

 _...их жизни в твоих руках._ Что это могло означать?

Ближе к дому меня осенило: а вдруг Джек и правда коп? Вдруг все, что он говорил и делал, служило лишь одной цели – разузнать побольше о криминальном бизнесе Санчесов и засадить их за решетку?

К своему ужасу, я поняла, что такой вариант вполне возможен. И тогда… Все, что было после «тогда», я тут же отмела в сторону, запретив себе даже думать об этом.

По-хорошему, мне надо было поговорить об этом с парнями. С Боно, с его отцом. Рассказать обо всем, предупредить. Но что, если Джек все-таки не полицейский? Я могла и ошибиться. А Санчесы – горячие головы. Они могут наделать глупостей. Не знаю, способны ли они на убийство (я надеялась, что все-таки нет), но я не хотела бы, чтобы Джек пострадал. Даже если он виновен.

Я решила, что буду внимательно следить за Спилнером. Если точно выясню, что он коп, тогда… Я не знала, что тогда сделаю, да и смогу ли что-нибудь сделать. Ясно одно: если он из полиции, то опасен и для меня.

Где-то глубоко в душе я понимала, что сама себе противоречу. Я должна была заложить Джека, но просто не могла это сделать. Это было выше моих сил. Точно так же, как несколько месяцев назад я не смогла заставить себя остаться в Сиэтле, чтобы спасти сестру. Хотя была должна.

***

«Гоночные войны» были настоящим праздником жизни. До того, как мы туда приехали, я и не подозревала, на какое веселое мероприятие собираюсь.

Это было что-то вроде ярмарки или цыганского табора на отдыхе – только вместо повозок и лошадей были выстроившиеся рядами дома на колесах и вереницы спортивных тачек. Громко играла музыка. Повсюду виднелись полосатые тенты пляжных зонтов, запыленный брезент палаток и киосков, продававших еду, напитки и сувениры. В пустых, нагретых солнцем ангарах бывшей военной базы расположились пункт первой помощи, администрация и штаб охраны.

Между всем этим множество людей всех возрастов и национальностей бродили, разговаривали, рассматривали машины, спорили, смеялись и делали ставки. Вдалеке виднелись густые облака пыли, слышался рев моторов и визг колес – самые нетерпеливые участники уже начали меряться силами. Зрители постепенно стекались на трибуны, установленные на безопасном расстоянии.

\- Нам нужен план, - сказал Джек, когда мы собрались возле двух привезенных из города трейлеров, в которых команде предстояло сегодня ночевать. – Если мы хотим выигрывать как можно чаще, надо тщательно выбирать соперников. Будем советоваться друг с другом и оценивать риски. Не стоит поддаваться на провокации опытных водил на тачках мощнее наших и гоняться на заведомо невыгодных условиях.

\- Ты прав, - согласился Дин. – Придется засунуть в задницу гордость. Или хотя бы сбавить обороты. Это прежде всего касается тебя, Боно.

\- Почему это меня? – обиделся тот.

\- Ты вечно наезжаешь на ребят, которые могут тебя уделать.

\- И вовсе нет!..

\- Все не так плохо, - перебил его Джек. – Я успел осмотреться и отметил, что сильных соперников не так уж много. Конечно, мы не знаем, что может быть у них под капотом… Но и они не знают про нас. В этом смысле даже хорошо, что наши тачки с виду не такие новые и крутые – более слабые соперники не побоятся бросить нам вызов. И проиграют. А сильных мы постараемся приберечь на потом.

Спилнер оказался прав. Взять хотя бы меня: мой «опель» считается машиной так себе, да и сама я всего лишь девчонка. Многие видели во мне легкую добычу. В тот день еще до полудня мне бросили вызов пять человек. Когда я выиграла все пять заездов на четверть мили, к моему удивлению, желающих не убавилось, но теперь большинство из них были сильнее, а ставки – выше. До наступления темноты я успела выехать на старт еще четыре раза, но два из них я проиграла. Тем не менее, что касается денег, я осталась в плюсе.

Оказалось, что Джек не единственный, у кого была своя стратегия. Еще до того, как все началось, Изабель поймала меня на выходе из трейлера.

\- Ты что, собираешься сесть за руль в таком виде? – спросила она, красноречиво указав на мою серую футболку и мини-юбку расцветки «милитари».

\- Да. Я сегодня водитель, а не болельщица, так что не обязана выглядеть сексуально.

\- Ну и зря! От того, как ты выглядишь, зависит твоя победа.

\- Ерунда.

\- Вовсе не ерунда. Парни будут пялиться в вырез твоего декольте и забудут переключать передачи. Так что пойдем: я тебе одолжу свой топ на бретельках – тот черный, с кружевной отделкой… Ты хоть знаешь, чей портрет у тебя на этой жуткой футболке?

\- Джеймса Дина.

\- Вот именно! Это плохая примета, надевать такое на заезды. Знаешь, что он погиб в автокатастрофе?

\- Знаю. Я не суеверная. Постой, а откуда знаешь ты? Что-то я не заметила, что ты фанатеешь от старых фильмов и давно погибших актеров.

Изабель скорчила гримасу.

\- Не такая уж я глупая, как ты думаешь!.. Ладно, это Дин Маргулис мне все уши о нем прожужжал. Угадай, в честь кого предки так его назвали?

Я засмеялась.

\- И после этого он стал стритрейсером? Обалдеть!

\- А они хотели, чтобы он стал актером. Хорошо еще, что он не вырос геем, как этот самый Джеймс Дин!

Внутри автодома, когда я переоделась, Изабель предложила мне сменить также и обувь – кеды на длинные, выше колена, сапоги. Но я категорически отказалась.

\- Ты с ума сошла, сапоги в такую жару! И как я, по-твоему, буду давить на педали? Они же на каблуках!

\- Не на каблуках, а на платформе, это разные вещи. Ну, не хочешь как хочешь. С короткой юбкой они бы смотрелись офигенно.

По моему мнению, скорее нелепо, но я не стала спорить. Тем более, что самой Изабель подходили все эти броские, кричащие наряды. На улицах, среди хромированных тачек и задиристых ребят, ее яркая, грубоватая красота и самоуверенность были как нельзя к месту. Здесь ее стратегия работала на все сто.

Возможно, в тот день она немного помогла и мне.

***

\- Иди отдыхай, - сказал Джек после второй проигранной мною гонки. – На сегодня с тебя хватит. Ты и так славно поработала. Не устала?.. Тогда поболей за меня – у меня впереди еще два заезда.

Разумеется, он их выиграл. Джек был гораздо более лучшим водителем, чем я. Да и тачка у него была покруче. Но я не завидовала. Я не испытывала ничего, кроме всепоглощающего восторга: этот парень, этот высокий голубоглазый герой на синем Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII, победитель, он принадлежал мне. Это мне он улыбался, выходя из машины, у меня было право первой поздравить его, подбежать к нему и обнять, повиснув на шее!

В тот вечер я поняла, что когда кого-то любишь, тебе кажется, что этого человека окружает аура волшебства. Все, что он говорит и что он делает, кажется необыкновенным. А уж каким красивым он кажется - глаз не отвести. Но дело не во внешности – не только в ней. Можно скользить взглядом и восхищаться красотой, уже через минуту забывая о ней. Но образ возлюбленного словно выжжен в подсознании. Я видела лицо Джека, даже закрыв глаза; слышала его голос, даже когда его не было рядом. Мои мысли, будто заколдованные, каждый раз возвращались к нему. Он был словно вода, которую я пила и никак не могла напиться.

Он был хороший. Это был, наверно, единственный человек в моей жизни, чья форма настолько соответствовала содержанию. Это поражало, это заставляло восхищаться. Если бы мой красавец оказался труслив или глуп, волшебство бы мигом развеялось. Я уверена, что не смогла бы любить ни подлеца, ни идиота (втайне я гордилась, что отличаюсь этим от сестры – она продолжала любить Тайлера, даже поняв всю его суть).

Короче, пока что я не нашла в Джеке ни единого изъяна и была полностью под властью его чар.

Когда стемнело, пустыня осветилась огнями прожекторов. Запылали разожженные в металлических бочках костры. Музыка заиграла громче. На сцене под открытым небом один исполнитель сменял другого. Народ потянулся туда, включая и нашу команду. Оказавшись в толпе, мы с Джеком делали то же, что все другие парочки – пили, танцевали, обнимались и целовались. Он ни на минуту не отпускал мою руку. Наверно, впервые в жизни я не думала вообще ни о чем, а просто наслаждалась моментом. Все казалось таким правильным, все было на своих местах…

Было далеко за полночь, когда Джек вытащил меня из моря огней и двигающихся тел, накинул мне на плечи свою куртку и повел к небольшому прицепу, предназначавшемуся как место ночлега для меня, Изабель и Юми.

\- Надо отдохнуть. Завтра будет еще один день гонок. Спокойной ночи! – и в почти кромешной темноте я снова почувствовала прикосновение его губ.

Затем он обернулся, собравшись уйти.

\- Постой, - я протянула руку и схватила его за край футболки.

\- Что?

Я и сама не знала, что. Мне просто не хотелось, чтобы он уходил. Хотелось сказать ему, что я еще не хочу спать, но на самом деле я очень устала. Я едва держалась на ногах.

\- Ах да. Ведь остальные еще не вернулись – ты будешь одна в этом трейлере. Пожалуй, я останусь с тобой. Буду тебя охранять.

Я хотела спросить, от кого, но потом вспомнила про Кейна и Чико, ночевавших в палатке неподалеку. Остаться вместе – это была действительно хорошая идея.

Мы с Джеком протиснулись внутрь. Спальные места домика на колесах представляли из себя довольно узкую кровать и два откидных дивана. Мы с девочками еще не решили, кто где будет спать, но моя сумка с одеждой и плед, который я прихватила из дома вместо одеяла, валялись на кровати.

\- Здесь? – спросил Джек, и я кивнула.

\- Девчонки на тебя рассердятся, если застукают.

\- Это вряд ли. Не думаю, что они вернутся сюда раньше, чем наступит утро.

Поняв, что он имел в виду, я невольно покраснела. Иза и Юми, скорей всего, проведут остаток ночи в объятиях своих парней – в соседнем трейлере или на заднем сиденье машины. А Карлос и Боно, которые сегодня не раз выходили победителями, тоже наверняка притащат в свой прицеп каких-нибудь случайных подружек. Спилнеру, конечно, будет не очень-то приятно присутствовать при этом.

Но значит ли это, что Джек ожидает, что я…

Не в силах сдвинуться с места, я стояла и смотрела, как он, присев на корточки, расшнуровывает и снимает кеды. Потом он поднялся и, ласково улыбнувшись, взял меня за руку и подвел к кровати.

\- Садись.

Я села. Склонившись, он принялся за шнурки на моей обуви, аккуратно снял ее и отставил в сторону. Затем стянул с меня свою куртку, и, когда я легла, накрыл сверху пледом. После этого он выключил свет.

Я вздрогнула, когда услышала скрип пружин и почувствовала, как матрас прогнулся под тяжестью чужого тела. Джек устроился на второй половине кровати, поерзав, придвинулся ближе ко мне.

Я ждала. Сердце стучало так громко, что, казалось, его слышно не только в этом трейлере, но еще и в нескольких соседних.

\- Спокойной ночи, Магдалена.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джек, - пробормотала я в ответ.

После этого он повозился еще немного, повернулся на бок, потом – на живот, и вскоре задышал ровно и глубоко.

Поняв, что он заснул, я почувствовала облегчение, но вместе с тем, совсем немного – разочарование. Я была так взволнована, что думала, что не сомкну глаз до самого рассвета. Но вскоре усталость окончательно одолела меня, и я провалилась в сон.

Когда утром я открыла глаза, Джека рядом уже не было, а на диванчиках мертвым сном спали Изабель и Юми, опухшие и растрепанные.

***

Следующие два дня «Гоночных войн» прошли для нас довольно неплохо.

Мы выиграли гораздо больше, чем проиграли – Боно утверждал, что сможет вернуть Салазару примерно две трети долга. Больше всего денег заработал Спилнер.

Какие-то черные ребята наехали на Джека после его очередной победы, и ему пришлось отбиваться до тех пор, пока не подоспели друзья и охрана. Подоспели они быстро, да и дрался Джек хорошо, так что он отделался лишь парой синяков.

Кейн и Чико, хоть и часто попадались мне на глаза, почти не досаждали. С тех пор, как случилась та потасовка возле дома Торетто, они стали вести себя значительно тише.

Иза выиграла конкурс мокрых футболок, а Юми заняла второе место в еще одном глупом состязании для подружек стритрейсеров – кажется, что-то вроде «кто быстрее вымоет машину в бикини».

В самый последний день Дин отравился фастфудом, и его почти непрерывно рвало. Домой он ехал лежа в трейлере, а за рулем его тачки была Изабель.

Но в целом все завершилось благополучно. Мы вернулись домой усталые, гордые и счастливые. За всей этой суетой, мелкими радостями и неприятностями, я совсем позабыла о своих подозрениях насчет Спилнера. Мне так и не довелось никого предупредить, рассказать об услышанном разговоре.

И я убедила себя, что это и не нужно.

На следующий день после того, как мы вернулись из пустыни, Боно окликнул меня в гараже. Позвав в контору, он достал из сейфа две небольших пачки купюр, каждая из которых была перетянута резинкой.

\- Вот, держи. Это за гонки. Пять штук для Джека и две с полтиной для тебя. Знаю, не много, но должны же вы получить хотя бы что-то.

\- Но, Боно, а как же ваш долг?

\- Сегодня отец отдал Салазару почти все, что был должен. Чтоб это старый индюк подавился!.. Остальное подождет еще немного – он согласен. Я не смогу спать по ночам, если мои ребята останутся без награды… Сможешь передать Джеку его долю?

\- Конечно.

\- Слышал, у вас сегодня свидание?

\- Ага, - вздохнула я. – Значит, Иза уже всем разболтала?

\- Да брось, я не ревнивый. Хотя нет, конечно же, ревную. О, Магда, ты разбила мне сердце! Как ты могла променять меня на него? – он картинно всплеснул руками. – И зачем вы, девочки, любите белобрысых?..

\- Это риторический вопрос.

\- Не дави интеллектом, - нахмурился Боно. – Ладно, я прощаю вас и благословляю. Любите друг друга, плодитесь и размножайтесь! Аминь.

***

Я подъехала к дому семьи Торетто в половине восьмого. Мы с Джеком договорились, что отправимся в ресторан на «опеле» - вечер выдался душным, и нам обоим хотелось прокатиться в машине с открытым верхом.

Когда Джек не вышел из дома после того, как я просигналила дважды, я забеспокоилась. На мою последнюю эсэмэску он тоже не ответил. Делать было нечего: пришлось подняться на крыльцо и позвонить в дверь.

Доминик Торетто открыл почти сразу же. По его лицу я поняла, что что-то произошло. Что-то очень нехорошее.

\- Джек…

\- Его нет дома.

\- Но мы должны были встретиться, а его телефон не отвечает. Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке?

Дом тяжело вздохнул и провел рукой по бритой голове.

\- Даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Короче, мы поссорились, и он убежал из дома.

Я молча таращилась на него, не в силах найти слова от изумления.

_Джек? Убежал из дома?.. Ни за что не поверю. Только не он!_

_А из-за чего, интересно, они могли поссориться?_

\- Что-то случилось? – вырвалось у меня.

\- Ничего не случилось, - устало ответил Торетто. – Это наше семейное дело. Пожалуй, тебе лучше ехать домой. Я попрошу Джека, чтобы позвонил тебе, когда вернется.

\- Но он в порядке? Где он может быть?

\- Ты будешь его искать? – в его взгляде промелькнуло сдержанное удивление.

\- Не знаю. Может быть. Хотелось бы знать, куда он мог пойти. Просто на всякий случай.

Секунду или две он молчал, и я подумала, что он ничего не скажет. Быть может, просто захлопнет дверь перед моим носом, или же снова велит мне возвращаться домой.

Но Дом рассказал мне о пляже.

 

 

 


	8. Джек

Все началось с того, что от двери в кладовку отскочил шпингалет, и я вызвался привинтить его обратно. Дяди как раз не было дома, а Летти была занята приготовлением ужина. Когда я принялся искать отвертки, то обнаружил, что ящика с инструментами нет на привычном месте.

\- Кажись, Дом зачем-то утащил его в гараж, - ответила тетя. – Не волнуйся, дверь потерпит до завтра. Лучше начни собираться на свидание.

Но до встречи с Магдой оставалась еще уйма времени, и я, изнывая от безделья, все-таки решил спуститься вниз и посмотреть, смогу ли достать инструменты. Дверь гаража обычно всегда была заперта, но внутрь можно было попасть также сквозь выходившее на задний двор небольшое окошко. В детстве я не раз проделывал это ради забавы: просовывал лезвие перочинного ножа между рамами, подцеплял им щеколду, откидывал ее и открывал окно.

Окно было на месте, да и затвор остался прежним. Правда, сам я сильно подрос, но дядя зря ругал мою худобу – здесь она пришлась весьма кстати. Открыв окно, я подтянулся и с трудом протиснулся в узкое отверстие.

Признаюсь, мною двигало не только желание отыскать пропавшие отвертки, но еще и любопытство. Я догадывался, что Дом запретил мне входить в гараж не просто так, но не мог найти причину. А когда я заглянул внутрь сквозь запыленное стекло, то увидел, что в гараже стоит автомобиль – большой, судя по всему, спортивный, но не смог распознать ни цвет, ни марку из-за того, что он был тщательно прикрыт брезентом. Похоже, это была последняя работа моего дяди. Мне захотелось взглянуть на нее хоть одним глазком.

И я бы взглянул, если бы внутри гаража мне не попалось кое-что другое. Эта была картонная коробка, которую я задел ногой и опрокинул, когда перелезал через стоявшие под окном ящики и автомобильные покрышки. Коробка свалилась на пол, ее содержимое просыпалось.

Тихо выругавшись, я бросился наводить порядок и вдруг замер: ярко освещенное солнечным лучом, пробившимся сквозь щель в стене, с пола на меня глядело мое собственное отражение. Через секунду я понял, что это всего лишь фотография отца, видимо, выпавшая из коробки. Брайан был снят крупным планом, так близко, что его лицо полностью занимало карточку четыре на шесть дюймов. Я поднял ее и тут же увидел и другие. Они выскользнули из дешевого альбомчика, который лежал в коробке. Тот, кто сложил их туда, просто сунул всю пачку между страниц, не позаботившись распихать их по кармашкам.

На всех фотографиях, насколько я мог видеть, был запечатлен мой отец. Отложив альбом в сторону, я заглянул в коробку и обнаружил там одежду и обувь, завернутую в прозрачные полиэтиленовые пакеты, а также всякую мелочь: наручные часы, древний смартфон с разбитым экраном, браслет из сплетенных вместе тонких кожаных шнурков, огрызок карандаша, брелок для ключей в виде маленькой синей машинки и потертый бумажник. Единственное, что в нем лежало – сложенный вчетверо пожелтевший листок бумаги с правилами «Гоночных войн» начала нулевых.

После недолгих колебаний я открыл пакет с одеждой, вытряхнул оттуда несколько поношенных мужских футболок, рубашку и покрытый пятнами рабочий комбинезон автомеханика с логотипом «Гараж Торетто». Эти вещи явно были не дядины. Дом редко носил рубашки, да и размер был не его – ему все они были узки. Зато, приложив их к себе, я увидел, что мне такие вполне сгодятся.

Тогда я понял, кому это принадлежит. Я не особо удивился, подумав, что нашел очередное святилище Брайана, случайно забытое мамой в родительском доме. Там, где она жила сейчас, для отца (для его вещей, если быть точным) была отведена целая комната.

Если честно, я не разделял навязчивого стремления мамы сохранить память об отце в мельчайших деталях, более того – создать иллюзию, что он все еще жив и находится рядом с нами. Разумеется, я любил его, насколько возможно любить человека, которого ты почти не помнишь, но не так, чтобы это походило на наваждение. Среди моих сверстников были дети, потерявшие одного из родителей, поэтому я знал и другие семьи, в которые пришло горе. Но почему-то только мои родственники немного двинулись на этой почве.

Я вдруг подумал, что эта коробка, возможно, принадлежит вовсе не моей матери, а дяде. Он тоже был склонен к превращению дома в мавзолей – как бы мне не хотелось считать его сильнее этого.

Но делать было нечего: я мог лишь сложить вещи обратно и притвориться, что ничего не видел.

Черт меня дернул просмотреть фотографии по второму разу.

Что-то в них показалось мне странным с самого начала. Там был только мой отец и больше никого, за исключением одной-единственной, где Брайан был снят с малышом на руках (то есть со мной) и еще нескольких, где они были вместе с Домом. Все снимки были сделаны незадолго до гибели отца в автокатастрофе: некоторые – на Канарах, некоторые – в Лос-Анджелесе. Последний год его жизни. Наверно, самый счастливый и безмятежный год. Скажем так, относительно безмятежный, по сравнению с остальными.

Брайан улыбался, пил пиво, подмигивал тому, кто его снимал… Вот отец меняет колесо у машины, одетый в тот самый комбинезон. Сидит на песке у кромки воды, глядя на закат. Лежит на кровати, раскинув руки – смятые простыни, сонное, покрытое щетиной лицо... Странно, похоже, здесь он нагишом. Еще одна, где он в обнимку с Домом. Дядя целует его в щеку, почти что в уголок рта.

Я нахмурился. Не думал, что они были так нежны друг с другом.

Следующая фотография была нечеткой. Похоже, то, чем снимали – фотоаппарат или телефон – просто свалилось на пол, и кнопка нажалась случайно. Может быть, это был скриншот из видео. То, что получилось – две размытые фигуры, отец и дядя, снятые издалека и немного снизу.

Они сидели на кровати и снова обнимались, оба совершенно голые. Брайан устроился на коленях у Доминика.

Я закрыл глаза, крепко зажмурился и досчитал до десяти, прежде чем снова их открыть.

_Пожалуйста, пусть это окажется не то, о чем я подумал!_

Но, когда я снова взглянул на фото, никаких других предположений насчет увиденного у меня не возникло.

_Может, это не они вовсе? Может, это кто-то другой?_

Я принялся внимательно изучать снимок, даже с каким-то остервенением, пытаясь разглядеть малейшие детали, хотя чутье подсказывало мне, что это именно мои отец и дядя, а не двое незнакомцев.

Если это какая-то шутка с их стороны, подумал я, то она не слишком удачная. К сожалению, все, что я видел, доказывало обратное – никто и не думал шутить. Все вещи в этой проклятой коробке буквально кричали о том, что Дом Торетто и Брайан О'Коннер были не просто друзьями.

Это просто не укладывалось у меня в голове. Кажется, я впал в ступор и несколько минут просто сидел на полу, не двигаясь с места. Звук отодвигаемой двери вернул меня к реальности.

Солнечный свет тут же проник в гараж и на мгновение ослепил меня, заставив снова зажмуриться. В дверном проеме я успел разглядеть темный силуэт – это был дядя.

\- Джек?.. Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты сюда попал?

Когда мои глаза привыкли к свету, а его – к полутьме, мы смогли как следует рассмотреть друг друга. Дом увидел злополучную коробку у моих ног, и лицо его вытянулось.

Если до настоящего момента во мне все еще теплилась надежда, что мое открытие – всего лишь какая-то чудовищная ошибка или злая шутка, то теперь эта надежда умерла. Глаза Дома сказали мне все.

\- Какого хрена ты роешься в моих вещах? – сердито спросил дядя, как только пришел в себя. – Я велел тебе держаться отсюда подальше!

\- Боялся, что я обнаружу что-нибудь эдакое? – в тон ему спросил я.

\- Не говори ерунды, - подойдя, он опустился на корточки и принялся поспешно засовывать рассыпанные по полу вещи обратно в коробку. – Лучше иди в дом, Джек. Да поживее.

Меня охватила ярость.

\- Своим любовничком командуй! – выпалил я.

Дом тут же вскочил на ноги, сжав кулаки, и двинулся на меня.

\- Что ты несешь, парень? Придержи язык!

Но меня было уже не остановить.

\- Не нравится? Я ведь правду говорю. Думал, сделаю вид, что ничего не заметил и, как прежде, буду каждый день мило тебе улыбаться?..

Дом ничего не ответил.

\- И часто вы трахались? – продолжал я. - При каждом удобном случае, верно? Держу пари, ты все время был сверху. Он был твоей сучкой!

\- Не смей так говорить о своем отце! – рявкнул Дом.

\- А может, я не хочу, чтобы он был моим отцом! – выкрикнул я, едва сдерживая слезы. – Может, я рад, что он умер!

Дядя замахнулся на меня. Я был уверен, что он отвесит мне затрещину, но он вдруг опустил руку и сделал шаг назад. Плечи его поникли.

Не ожидавший этого, я был даже немного разочарован.

\- Ты не прав, - устало сказал Дом. – Он был хорошим человеком. Он любил тебя и твою маму.

\- Так же, как ты Летти?

\- Я люблю ее, - ответил он, и в его голосе послышался вызов. – Любил всегда. И Мию, и Брайана тоже. Поэтому я не мог встать между ними.

\- А может, вам обоим просто нравилось, что вас принимают за нормальных? Считают крутыми? А на самом деле вы всего лишь жалкие педики.

\- Я знал, что когда-нибудь это услышу, - с горечью произнес Доминик. – И меньше всего я ожидал услышать от тебя… Но, знаешь что? Мы те, кто мы есть. Думаешь, я не желал стать нормальным, быть как все? А когда понял, что не получится, просто научился жить с этим. И прожил жизнь так, как мне казалось правильным.

\- Скорее, вы с отцом жили так, как вам было удобнее всего.

\- Мы все были одной семьей. Мы заботились друг о друге. Мы и сейчас – семья. И ты тоже ее часть.

\- Ну уж нет, - сказал я. – Не впутывай меня в это!

\- Но это так, черт возьми! – снова завелся Дом. - Ты родился и вырос в семье Торетто. И не смей говорить, что тебе было плохо! Потому что это неправда. Все любили тебя: твои родители и мы с Летти. Я сам готов жизнь за тебя отдать – даже несмотря на все то дерьмо, что сегодня от тебя услышал. Ты мне как сын. Мой и Брайана.

Для меня это стало последней каплей. Мало того, что сегодня весь мой мир рухнул (представления о семье оказались ложными, а светлый образ отца – запятнан его отвратительной, постыдной тайной), так еще и дядя пытался втянуть меня в эту грязь, сделать причастным.

Я ничего не ответил, просто оттолкнул его и выскочил наружу. Дом бросился было за мной, но замер, остановившись в дверях. Вид у него был непривычно растерянный и несчастный, но это не тронуло меня. Все, чего мне хотелось – поскорее убраться из его проклятого гаража, из дома и может быть, даже из его жизни.

Стыд уничтожил самые лучшие воспоминания моего детства.

Я забежал в дом только для того, чтобы схватить свой бумажник и ключи от «эво», после чего сел в машину и сорвался с места. Я не знал, куда поеду. Мне было все равно.

Я бесцельно колесил по городу, пока не стемнело. Перед глазами стояли отец и дядя. Мое воображение рисовало самые отвратительные картины, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать.

_Сын педика и сам педик._

Я был абсолютно уверен, что не являюсь одним из них. Я не хотел ни экспериментировать, ни пробовать. Ребята иногда пытались ко мне приставать, некоторые довольно агрессивно, но я не считал это серьезной проблемой, потому что дядя рано научил меня драться. Я умел говорить «нет» так, что второй раз уже никто не спрашивал.

Как ни странно, дальше всех удалось продвинуться моему лучшему другу Нико. Однажды, когда они с матерью приехали к нам в гости во время школьных каникул, мы с ним поцеловались.

Мне тогда было двенадцать, но выглядел я едва ли на десять. До моей половой зрелости было еще палкой не докинуть. А Нико уже исполнилось четырнадцать. Он был курчавый, высокий и смуглый. Я завидовал тому, как уверенно он держался и как хорошо играл в футбол. Он рассказывал мне, что у себя в Бразилии был членом уличной банды, пока мать насильно не отправила его в частную школу. Скорее всего, он врал, но в то время я верил каждому его слову. Еще он рассказывал о своих бесчисленных подружках, о том, как девочки вешаются на него.

\- Когда только начинаешь встречаться с девчонкой, самое главное – не оплошать при первом поцелуе, - говорил он. – Если она поймет, что ты не умеешь целоваться, сразу же тебя бросит.

Я спросил, что же тогда делать, если ты вообще ни разу не был с девушкой, на что Нико ответил:

\- Научиться целоваться можно и без них. Я тебе покажу, если хочешь.

Я не подумал ничего плохого и согласился. Мы были на чердаке маминого дома, совсем одни. Никто не мог нас видеть. Кажется, я забрался на какой-то ящик, чтобы наши лица были на одном уровне и Нико не приходилось нагибаться ко мне. Я старался думать об этом как о забавной игре, но все равно волновался, поэтому то и дело нервно хихикал. Нико по этому поводу ворчал на меня. Обучая меня, он был очень серьезен. Он брал мое лицо в ладони и касался губами моих губ, потом рассказывал, что надо делать языком и повторял это на практике. Мне не было противно, но удовольствия я тоже не испытывал. Когда он наконец отпустил меня, я сказал, что, похоже, в поцелуях нет ничего особенного.

\- Ты просто еще слишком маленький и не понимаешь, - ответил Нико.

Я обиделся на него за эти слова, и мы даже немного повздорили, но вскоре помирились. Тем не менее, я покривил бы душой, сказав, что урок друга не принес мне никакой пользы – девушки обычно бывали довольны. К тому времени я уже понял, что Нико поцеловал меня вовсе не затем, чтобы научить соблазнять, а просто потому, что я ему нравился. Когда ему стукнуло восемнадцать, Нико объявил всем, что он гей. После этого я не перестал с ним общаться, но мы оба делали вид, что того эпизода в детстве никогда не было.

Теперь я вспомнил его особенно отчетливо, и мне стало еще противнее. Размышлять об этом больше не было сил – я чувствовал, что еще немного, и сойду с ума. Лучшим способом перестать думать было напиться. Поэтому я заехал в первый попавшийся винный магазин и купил там пару бутылок какой-то дешевой, но крепкой дряни (к счастью, мое настоящее удостоверение личности было спрятано в тайничке под обивкой сиденья). Теперь нужно было только укромное место. Я хотел было снять номер в мотеле, но наиболее здравая часть моего рассудка подсказала мне, что лучше не светиться. Кроме того, в настоящий момент мне претило общение с незнакомцами – даже с портье за стойкой.

Поэтому в конце концов я оказался на городском пляже, том самом, куда меня частенько возили в детстве – сначала оба родителя, а потом только мама. Это было мое самое любимое место на всем западном побережье.

После наступления темноты пляж обычно пустовал. Так было и в этот раз, что меня вполне устраивало. Припарковав машину там, где начинался песок, я откупорил бутылку и уселся с ней на капот, прямо на вентиляционную решетку.

В сотне футов от меня волны, одна за другой, с шумом накатывались на берег. С моря дул легкий бриз, приятно освежая мое разгоряченное лицо.

Океан не мог осуждать меня или испытывать отвращение. Он принимал всех такими, какие они есть.

Я одобрительно кивнул ему и отсалютовал бутылкой, прежде чем сделать первый глоток.

***

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло. Вначале я пил быстро и торопливо, почти давясь. Мне хотелось поскорее захмелеть. Когда голова стала кружиться, а мысли путаться, я немного замедлился. Стало легче, но вдруг накатило желание поговорить. Я понял, что теперь готов рассказать все первому встречному, излить душу человеку, который меня совсем не знает. И пусть он скажет, нормальная ли у меня семья, нормальный ли я сам, или же заслуживаю порицания и остракизма. В глубине души я понимал, что такое желание откровенничать весьма опасно, и старался избавиться от него единственным доступным на данный момент способом – чаще прикладываясь к горлышку.

Я решил, что напьюсь до потери сознания и усну прямо на песке. Если меня изобьют и ограбят, или я утону, скатившись в воду – что ж, значит, такова моя судьба.

Когда бутылка наполовину опустела, я успокоился. Ничего не испытывая, без единой мысли в голове я смотрел на море, на невидимый в темноте горизонт. Место, где небо сливалось с водой, казалось сплошным провалом бездонной черноты, лишь далеко слева, над мысом, угадывалось рыжеватое зарево городских огней. Прибрежный, не освещенный фонарями песок казался серым, вода – черной. Пена на гребешках волн и у кромки воды тоже была серой. По щиколотку в ней брела девушка.

Увидев ее, я не вздрогнул, не подумал сдвинуться с места: ее темная фигурка настолько хорошо вписывалась в пейзаж, что я не воспринял ее как человека, способного нарушить мое уединение. Она казалась мне чем-то вроде очередной волны или камня.

Девушка покинула полосу прибоя и направилась ко мне. Ее джинсы были закатаны до колен, к мокрым босым ногам лип песок. Свои сандалии она держала в руке, приподняв их повыше, чтобы не намочить, хотя морская вода уже осталась далеко за ее спиной.

Когда девушка вступила в круг света, я вдруг понял, что это Магда, и заставил себя очнуться. Тут же вспомнилось и то, что у нас сегодня свидание, что я на него не пришел и не позвонил ей.

_Как она меня нашла?_

Я понял, что выяснения отношений уже не избежать, уронил полупустую бутылку на песок и понуро повесил голову. Магдалена имеет полное право на тебя сердиться, сказал я себе, глядя на свои руки. Если она вздумает ругать тебя или даст по морде – просто терпи. Возможно, она даже больше не захочет тебя видеть.

_И поделом тебе, урод._

\- Джек?

Сандалии приземлились на песок, рядом с бутылкой. А затем рука Магды ласково коснулась моей головы и сдвинула капюшон толстовки, который я натянул на голову.

\- Ты в порядке?

В порядке ли я? В ее голосе слышались тревога и сочувствие. Черт, это еще хуже, чем если бы она начала меня отчитывать.

Я тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Прости. Я поступил, как последняя свинья. Я должен был хотя бы тебе позвонить.

\- Ничего. Я не сержусь.

Магда стояла передо мной и гладила меня по голове. Прямо как маленького, но почему-то у меня не возникло желания отстраниться. Наоборот, хотелось прижаться к ней, обнять ее, вдохнуть ее запах.

\- Твой дядя сказал, что у вас неприятности дома.

\- Неприятности, - я невольно скривился. – Да уж…

\- Ничего, - повторила Магда. – Бывает.

Она произнесла эти слова спокойно и совершенно серьезно, без намека на ехидство, и в глазах ее была такая мудрость и понимание, будто она знала обо всем на свете. На полудетском веснушчатом личике этот взгляд казался странным и немного комичным.

Я невольно улыбнулся. Затем подвинулся, освобождая ей место.

\- Садись. Если хочешь.

Девушка молча кивнула и, забравшись с ногами на капот, уселась рядом со мной. Тут я как-то особенно отчетливо отметил ее голые плечи и руки: на ней был топ на бретельках, в мелкий сиреневый цветочек. Поперек ключиц по загорелой коже тянулись две светлые полоски – след от завязок купальника. Не удержавшись, я легонько коснулся костяшками пальцев Магдиного предплечья и увидел, как оно покрылось мурашками.

Я снял толстовку и накинул ей на плечи.

\- Но я не замерзла, - смутившись, пробормотала девушка.

\- Еще немного, и замерзнешь.

Она принялась возражать, но вдруг вспомнила что-то и неожиданно извлекла на свет перевязанную резинкой пачку долларов. Магда объяснила, что их прислал Боно – мой скромный гонорар за участие в «Гоночных войнах».

\- Положи их в карман куртки, - сказал я. – Ну вот, теперь у меня есть все, что нужно для счастья. Деньги, машина, красивая девушка. Можно наплевать на все и бежать в Мексику!

Магда улыбнулась моей неуклюжей попытке пошутить.

\- А ты правда хотел бы?

\- Сбежать? – нагнувшись, я поднял бутылку, снова отвинтил крышку и сделал большой глоток. – Да, пожалуй. А ты?

\- Я и так в бегах, - ответила Магда. – Дай мне попробовать!

Она потянулась к спиртному, но я убрал руку за спину.

\- Тебе нельзя.

\- Тебе тоже!

\- Ладно, только один глоток.

Она попробовала и скривилась.

\- Ну и гадость! Это какая-то пародия на виски.

\- Как будто ты знаешь, каков должен быть настоящий виски!

\- Знаю. Я пробовала из графина в папином кабинете – Macallan восемнадцатилетней выдержки.

\- Неплохой вкус у альбиноса, - хохотнул я.

Магда насупилась.

\- Ладно, никакой он не альбинос. Я все выдумала. Папа жив, и он классный. Это он научил меня водить.

\- Почему же ты убежала от него?

\- А почему ты убежал от дяди?

Самое смешное, что мне отчаянно хотелось все ей рассказать. Все, как есть – быть может, кроме той части, где я был копом. Я был еще не настолько пьян, чтобы сорвать свое прикрытие. Но остальное!.. Это было что-то вроде страсти к самобичеванию, вроде желания гнать по встречной: знаешь, что несешься к гибели, и все равно не можешь остановиться. Я уже представлял себе, как восторг в глазах девушки сменяется брезгливым удивлением. Затем – отвращение и лихорадочные поиски предлога, чтобы меня оставить… Мне ни за что не следовало ей рассказывать. Но я решил, что сделаю это.

Потому что я не заслуживал Магды и должен был ее потерять.

\- Только пообещай, что взамен расскажешь мне свою историю. Честно, без обмана.

Она пообещала, хотя я был уверен, что до ее рассказа дело так и не дойдет.

Я спрыгнул с капота на песок, глотнул еще для храбрости и начал свою исповедь.

К концу истории о папиных похождениях я уже рыдал пьяными слезами на груди у Магды. Всегда ненавидел быть жалким, но это была не та ситуация, когда сильно печешься о достоинстве. Оказывается, мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы меня осудили и прогнали. Мне хотелось быть понятым и прощенным.

\- Наверно, тебе все это кажется чем-то ужасным, но, поверь мне, это не так, - сказала Магда, гладя меня по волосам. – Почти у всех есть скелеты в шкафу. Идеальных людей не бывает. Твои родственники искренне тебя любят, а это самое главное. Все остальное можно простить.

\- Ты бы простила своего отца, если бы узнала, что он спит с твоим дядей? Обманывает твою маму?

\- Да, - уверенно ответила Магда. – Потому что это не самое страшное.

\- Что же, по-твоему, страшнее?

Она ответила не сразу.

\- Когда ты понимаешь, что для близких ты – пустое место. Что твои мама с папой никогда не любили тебя. Что они даже не видят в тебе человека. Что они… Что твоя судьба предрешена.

Я мало что понял из ее речи, но, подняв взгляд, с удивлением обнаружил, что она плачет.

\- Магда…

\- Каждый день стараешься убедить себя в том, что тебя любят, - прошептала девушка, глядя в пустоту. – Что им не плевать на тебя. Но я больше не могу притворяться. Не получается!..

Вдруг она разрыдалась уже по-настоящему. Испуганный такой внезапной сменой настроения, я пытался утешить ее как мог. Один вид ее слез разрывал мне сердце.

Я не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем целовать ее. В губы, в соленое от слез лицо, в перечеркнутые белыми линиями ключицы. Перестав плакать, Магда стала отвечать на мои поцелуи.

Это разбудило во мне желание. Я понял, что хочу ее; хочу, чтобы у нас все было. Здесь и сейчас – почему бы и нет? Что в этом плохого?

К тому времени девушка уже совсем успокоилась. Она по-прежнему сидела на капоте, опустив ноги на землю, а я присел перед ней на корточки. Протянув руки, торопливо расстегнул ее ремень и пуговицы на джинсах, приподнял край пестрого топа. Кожа на животе Магды тоже была загорелой, но все же светлее моей. В тот раз на пляже, куда мы ездили накануне «войн», Магда была почти совсем белой и через пару часов под солнцем покраснела как рак.

Теперь ожог сменился легким, равномерным загаром. Склонившись, я коснулся губами кофейного цвета кожи, пощекотал языком ямку пупка. Девушка вздрогнула и нервно рассмеялась; попыталась отстраниться от меня, но я не позволил.

\- Тихо… Тихо, Магда.

\- Щекотно! Джек, что ты делаешь?

Она взяла меня за подбородок и заставила посмотреть себе в глаза.

\- Какой ты красивый! – вдруг вырвалось у нее.

\- Я хочу целовать тебя, - так же невпопад ответил я. – Везде. Ты мне позволишь?

Магда кивнула, закусив губу.

Я запустил пальцы под резинку ее кружевных трусиков, оттянул их, обнажив бледный, вечно скрытый от солнца участок кожи внизу живота. Я с упоением целовал его, зарываясь лицом в жесткие волосы, все ниже, запускал палец под кружева, нащупывал и осторожно, легонько поглаживал щель, выясняя, можно ли продвинуться дальше.

Магду не надо было долго подготавливать. Шумно вздохнув, она сама двинулась мне навстречу. Мой палец проник внутрь, в скользкую, горячую влагу. С губ девушки сорвался стон, и я сам застонал, представив, каково будет войти в нее.

Я тут же постарался как можно скорее избавиться от джинсов – ее и собственных. Магда помогла мне расстегнуть ремень и молнию. Мы торопливо стаскивали одежду, одновременно целуясь и стараясь как можно крепче прижаться друг к другу. Руки Магды оказались у меня на талии, потом принялись робко поглаживать меня сквозь ткань трусов. Я тут же приспустил свои боксеры, чтобы девушке было удобнее изучать мое тело, сам положил ее руку на свой твердый, пульсирующий член и знаками показал, что нужно делать.

Впрочем, ей не пришлось долго меня ласкать – я чувствовал, что уже почти на пределе. Поэтому я убрал Магдину руку и, прежде чем девушка успела опомниться, уложил ее на капот, пристроился между ее разведенных колен и одним толчком вошел в нее.

У меня никогда раньше не было девственниц. Я как-то особо не задумывался, является ли Магда одной из них, но когда мы соединились, я понял, что она невинна. Это было очень приятно в смысле физических ощущений – тесно и горячо, и я успел почувствовать, как передо мной лопнула преграда.

Но тут же я испугался, что причинил ей боль, и заставил себя замереть. Магда не вскрикнула, в глазах ее не было слез, но по выражению ее лица я понял, что ей все-таки больно. Я снова стал целовать ее, пытаясь отвлечь. Она обвила руками мою шею и притянула меня к себе. Чуть позже ее ноги точно так же обхватили мои бедра.

Так я и лежал на ней, балансируя на локтях, чтобы не навалиться всем весом. Мой член был все еще внутри, и хотя я не двигался, я все равно кончил, стоило ей немного напрячь мышцы.

Вот так это случилось. Утром я протрезвел и вспомнил тысячу причин, почему мне не следовало это делать… Но в тот момент я был неимоверно горд и очень счастлив. Я был мужчиной, который сделал любимую девушку женщиной.

 

 

 


	9. Харпер

Меня разбудили резкие крики круживших в небе чаек. Открыв глаза, я увидела, что уже почти рассвело. Мы с Джеком лежали на песке, спина к спине, завернутые в одеяло. Несмотря на это, меня трясло от холода.

Я хотела встать, но Спилнер повернулся на другой бок и обнял меня, не открывая глаз, и, судя по всему, не просыпаясь. В поисках тепла я послушно прильнула к нему и посильнее натянула одеяло. Там внизу, под ним, мы оба были голые.

Я вспомнила все, что случилось предыдущей ночью, и залилась краской. Но некому было меня стыдить, поэтому смущение быстро ушло, сменившись удивлением и тихой радостью.

Я подарила себя тому, кого люблю. Только и всего. Быть может, все произошло слишком поспешно, но по большему счету я не жалела. Ведь когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. Лучше уж с Джеком, чем с кем-нибудь другим.

Замерев, я прислушалась к своим ощущениям: вроде ничего не болит. Да и должно ли? Мне было не с чем сравнивать, но я понимала, что Джек был осторожен со мной вчера – по крайней мере, старался быть осторожным. Вначале меня немного напугала его напористость. Это был какой-то другой Джек, которого я не знала: страстный, неистовый. Взрослый мужчина.

От своей сестры Хейзел я слышала, что первый раз будет очень неприятным и болезненным. Изабель твердила то же самое, добавляя однако, что на второй или третий уже вполне можно испытать удовольствие.

Вначале мне действительно было больно, но не так, чтоб невыносимо. А потом я просто лежала и думала: все уже закончилось или еще нет?.. Когда мы разъединились, я увидела кровь – на себе и на Джеке. Ее было как-то слишком много для испытанного мною мимолетного дискомфорта, и я оторопела. Потом мы пошли мыться в океан, и Джек смущенно признался мне, что тоже немного поранился в процессе – поцарапал крайнюю плоть об меня. Пока я решала, стоит ли мне смеяться над этим или плакать, Спилнер принялся рассказывать анекдот о парне, которого отец его подружки огрел бейсбольной битой по голове, когда они в первый раз занимались с ней сексом – так что парню при этом тоже было больно. Я все-таки рассмеялась, Джек тоже засмеялся, подхватил меня на руки и бросился в воду.

Мы долго плавали голышом, брызгали друг в друга водой, хохотали и целовались. Замерзнув, мы вернулись на берег, снова глотнули того дешевого пойла и, отыскав в багажнике «эво» старый клетчатый плед и полотенце, соорудили из них постель, упали на нее и заснули.

\- Доброе утро, - услышав голос Джека, я обернулась. – Ты как, в порядке?

\- Да. А ты?

После вчерашних возлияний Спилнер выглядел бледнее обычного, но только и всего. По его признанию, чувствовал он себя вполне сносно.

\- Есть хочется. Неплохо бы позавтракать. Не знаешь, который час?

Мы дружно встали и, завернувшись (он в полотенце, а я в плед), принялись собирать и натягивать разбросанную одежду, искать телефоны и деньги. К счастью, все обнаружилось в целости и сохранности – все, кроме моих трусов, которые Джек вчера порвал. Но я без особого сожаления отправила их в мусорный контейнер и натянула джинсы на голое тело, втайне порадовавшись, что не надела юбку.

В кармане куртки Спилнера вдруг зазвонил телефон. Взглянув на экран, парень нахмурился. Я решила, что звонит его дядя. Поколебавшись, Джек ответил на вызов.

\- Да?.. Да. Ага. Хорошо, - отвечал он невидимому собеседнику.

На мгновение взгляд голубых глаз Джека вдруг сфокусировался на мне, сделавшись невероятно пронзительным – совсем как тогда, в школе, в первый день нашей встречи. Промычав что-то напоследок, Спилнер дал отбой и спрятал телефон в карман.

\- Кто звонил? – спросила я как можно более непринужденно.

\- Так, никто. Реклама услуг оператора мобильной связи.

Я поняла, что он лжет, и мне стало не по себе.

\- Думала, это Дом хочет с тобой помириться.

Джек сделал вид, что не расслышал.

\- Надо найти закусочную, - произнес он. – Умираю с голоду.

\- Поблизости есть одна. Вчера я оставила «спидстер» на площадке перед каким-то кафе.

\- Далеко отсюда?

\- Не очень. Я брела по пляжу около получаса, прежде чем заметила тебя.

\- Значит, рядом, - он открыл дверцу машины. – Садись, поехали. Покажешь дорогу.

***

При свете дня приземистое здание придорожной закусочной выглядело совсем по-другому, но я издалека узнала ярко-красный «опель», дожидавшийся меня на парковке. Судя по всему, мой четырехколесный друг тоже благополучно пережил эту ночь.

Кафе уже работало – было как раз время завтрака. Я и сама страшно проголодалась, поэтому без стеснения набросилась на врапы с креветками, которые Джек заказал нам обоим. Когда с едой было покончено, и огромные чашки с капуччино, которыми славилось заведение, были почти пусты, Спилнер нарушил молчание.

\- Может, теперь расскажешь свою историю? Ты обещала.

Все верно, обещала. И сам Джек вчера был со мной откровенен. Хотя он боялся – я это видела. Судя по его лицу, он отчего-то был уверен в том, что я убегу, не дослушав до конца.

\- Моя история очень длинная, - предупредила я, промокнув губы салфеткой.

\- Мы куда-то торопимся?

Я пожала плечами.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Только не перебивай и не задавай вопросов, пока я не закончу.

Несколько секунд я молчала, собираясь с мыслями. С чего же начать?.. Уж точно не с побега. Лучше с самого рождения – причем не моего, а сестры. Потому что, если бы она не появилась на свет, меня бы тоже не было.

\- Мой отец – адвокат, мать – домохозяйка. Двадцать пять лет назад, когда они познакомились, папа работал в юридической конторе помощником адвоката, а маму взяли туда секретарем. Обычный служебный роман, ничего интересного. Через год они поженились, еще через пару лет у них родилась дочь – моя старшая сестра. Вот тут-то все и пошло наперекосяк. Ей не было еще и года, когда поставили диагноз: муковисцидоз. Знаешь, что это такое?

Джек отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Врожденное заболевание. Когда слизь, выделяемая организмом, слишком вязкая. Из-за этого страдают все органы – больше всего легкие и кишечник. Часто возникают инфекции вроде пневмонии, пища тяжело усваивается… Ну и так далее. Для поддержания жизни больному нужен очень хороший уход, постоянное наблюдение врачей и лечение. У моей сестры Хейзел довольно тяжелая форма этой болезни – ей с детства пришлось несладко. Да и родителям тоже. Хорошо еще, что проблем с деньгами у них не было. По крайней мере, поначалу. Но все равно, врачи сказали, что Хейзел даже при самом хорошем уходе проживет от силы лет тридцать. Это разбило маме сердце.

Я сделала паузу, чтобы передохнуть.

\- Потом, спустя примерно семь лет после рождения Хейзел, появилась я. Меня зачали в пробирке. Родители сказали, это затем, чтобы я была здоровой. Понимаешь, муковисцидоз передается по наследству. Мама с папой – оба носители дефектного гена, хотя они не больны. Вероятность, что у них родится больной ребенок (такой, как Хейзел) – 25%. Что совсем здоровый – столько же. Ну, и в половине случаев должен родиться носитель. Так вот, они заказали, чтобы в лаборатории из всех эмбрионов отобрали тот, который совсем не содержит плохой ген. И еще кое-что, о чем я расскажу позже.

В который раз я попыталась представить, каково это – быть крохотным зародышем в чашке Петри. Просто комок из десятка клеток, и одну клетку отщипнули для диагностики. А ведь когда-то я была именно такой. Или то, что потом мною стало. Какой-нибудь лаборант в маске и латексных перчатках выбрал меня среди еще нескольких таких же комочков, которые после этого, скорее всего, отправились в мешок для мусора. А меня подсадили в материнское чрево.

В каком-то смысле мне повезло больше них.

\- Ну так вот, я родилась здоровой. Как видишь, и выросла тоже. Сразу после рождения мне наняли няню – мама не могла заботиться о Хейзел и одновременно присматривать за мной. Моей няней была мексиканка по имени Лола Санчес. Сестра Родриго и родная тетка Боно.

Джек нахмурился, напряженно обдумывая услышанное. Я поняла, что он пытается заранее нащупать ниточку, свести концы с концами в этой истории.

_Погоди, то ли еще будет!.._

\- Лола жила у нас довольно долго. Все мое детство. Считай, это она вырастила меня. Она проводила со мной больше времени, чем оба родителя вместе взятые. И это несмотря на то, что мама почти всегда была дома. Но она была с Хейзел, а я с Лолой. Конечно, мы иногда выбирались куда-нибудь всей семьей, но как-то так... Не слишком часто. Весь уклад нашей жизни был подчинен болезни Хейзел. До определенного времени мне все это казалось нормальным – я ничего другого и не знала.

Когда мне было одиннадцать лет, Лолу неожиданно уволили. Я пришла из школы, и мама сообщила мне, что выставила няню – якобы за кражу. Почему-то я ей не поверила: Лола была не такая. Но делать было нечего. Мама сказала, что я все равно уже слишком большая, чтобы иметь няню, и теперь должна справляться сама.

Ну я и справлялась. Правда, очень тосковала по Лоле – даже плакала. Я пыталась позвонить ей, послать сообщение, но телефон не отвечал, и я не знала, где она живет.

Еще мне показалось странным, что после ухода няни меня почти совсем перестали отпускать гулять одну. Каждый день меня возили в школу на машине и встречали после уроков. На выходных – то же самое. Если мне надо было куда-то идти, мама всегда меня сопровождала. Даже во время тренировок по плаванию она теперь не уходила, а ждала меня где-нибудь на скамейке для зрителей или в коридоре. Когда мама была занята, роль шофера брал на себя наш охранник. В гости к подружкам меня теперь тоже не пускали, каждый раз отказывая под разными предлогами. Я уже начала думать, что меня хотят украсть, поэтому предки так боятся.

Но все оказалось совсем иначе. Примерно через месяц после того, как Лола ушла, я с трудом упросила маму отпустить меня на день рождения моей лучшей подруги. Ее родители повели нас в океанариум.

И там, стоило только мне отойти от остальных, я встретила Лолу. Она поймала меня на выходе из туалета. Схватила за руку и потащила куда-то. Сказала, нам нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз. Я не испугалась – я все еще ей доверяла. Когда мы остались наедине, няня крепко обняла меня и разрыдалась.

«Бедная моя девочка, - причитала она. – Бедная крошка!»

Я ничего не понимала, а Лола была так расстроена, что не сразу смогла объяснить. По ее словам, она уже целый месяц пыталась со мной увидеться, но все никак не получалось – мои родители этому препятствовали. Они угрожали ей, что отправят ее в тюрьму, если хотя бы заметят поблизости от нашего дома или школы.

Я спросила Лолу, неужели она и правда в чем-то провинилась. На что она ответила, что всего лишь случайно подслушала разговор моих родителей, и ее застукали. Но в той беседе речь шла обо мне. Оказывается, я появилась на свет только для того, чтобы в случае необходимости у Хейзел был донор. Если ей станет хуже и понадобится пересадка органов, их возьмут у меня. Даже если… Даже если это будет сердце.

\- И ты поверила? – спросил Джек.

\- Ты обещал, что не будешь перебивать.

\- Прости. Только все это как-то… невероятно.

\- Вначале я тоже так подумала. Я даже попыталась успокоить няню – убедить ее, что, может быть, она просто неправильно поняла (хотя она прожила в США уже много лет, она до сих пор не очень хорошо знала английский). Но Лола твердо стояла на своем. На прощание она поцеловала меня и повесила мне на шею оберег – маленькую иконку с изображением святого Франциска – и дала конверт. «Там письмо, - сказала она. – Письмо моему брату Родриго. Он живет в Лос-Анджелесе вместе с женой и детьми. В письме я все ему объяснила. Если что – сразу поезжай к нему. Знай, тебя не тронут, пока у твоей сестры все хорошо. Но если ей понадобится пересадка, и они станут уговаривать тебя поехать в больницу, беги, не раздумывая. Беги к Родриго. Он тебя приютит и спрячет».

Потом Лола ушла. Но пока мы беседовали, меня уже успели хватиться. Не представляешь, какой допрос мне устроила мама, когда я вернулась домой!.. К счастью, я догадалась сразу снять кулон и спрятать подальше – вместе с конвертом. И я не стала спрашивать маму, правда ли то, что рассказала мне Лола. Я вообще никому об этом не говорила. Какое-то время я тщетно пыталась все забыть. Убедить себя в том, что Лола и вправду ошиблась…

Но через две недели я прочла в новостях о том, что Долорес Санчес совершила самоубийство – прыгнула с крыши отеля, куда она недавно устроилась горничной.

\- Черт! – пробормотал Джек.

\- Вот именно. Тогда мне стало по-настоящему страшно. Лола всегда говорила, что убить себя – это тяжкий грех. Она считала, что только Господь Бог решает, кому жить, а кому умереть. Но среди папиных клиентов были те, кто мог помочь ей это сделать.

\- И что ты предприняла после этого?

\- Да ничего. Тихо поплакала. А что я могла? В то время я была совсем маленькой. Мне не хотелось никуда бежать, да меня наверняка бы поймали. Оставалось только надеяться, что Хейзел сможет продержаться подольше – при ее болезни на выздоровление надежды нет.

Вскоре родители отправили меня в католическую школу-интернат для девочек, и я не сопротивлялась. После всего случившегося я чувствовала себя спокойнее вдали от дома. Думаю, и родителям было тяжко видеть меня каждый день.

Я проучилась там четыре года, но потом пришла пора идти в старшую школу, и меня забрали. Перевели в ту, где когда-то училась Хейзел - в "Дортон". Я снова вернулась домой. Сестра к тому времени уже закончила консерваторию и жила отдельно от родителей. Она с детства играла на виолончели, и в конце концов ей удалось попасть в состав симфонического оркестра и выступать в «Бенаройя Холл». Так что Хейзел у нас что-то вроде знаменитости. Возможно, ты даже мог где-нибудь видеть ее имя – или ее саму, по телевизору или на концерте.

Но Джек отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Вряд ли. Ни я, ни кто другой в моем окружении не интересуется классической музыкой.

\- Я так и думала – без обид. И вот наконец в последний год случилось то, чего мы с сестрой обе боялись: ее состояние здоровья серьёзно ухудшилось. Сначала Хейзел была вынуждена оставить карьеру и вернуться жить к родителям, а потом – лечь в больницу. Где-то четыре месяца назад, когда я навещала ее, она призналась, что ждет очереди на тройную пересадку – сердца, легких и печени.

А потом, в тот же самый день, родители попросили меня быть для нее донором. Пожертвовать ей кусочек печени. Они сказали, что по анализам сами для этого не подходят, а я подхожу, потому что, когда меня зачинали, сделали так, чтобы я была полностью гистосовместимой с Хейзел – то есть, ее организм не будет отторгать то, что будет пересажено от меня.

\- Но эта операция, - произнес Джек. – Она ведь не была бы для тебя смертельной?

\- Не была, - согласилась я. – Хотя это довольно тяжелая процедура, риск небольшой. Врачи все как один уверяли меня, что я сильная и прекрасно с этим справлюсь. Спасу сестру от смерти и все такое. Я бы согласилась… Но что толку, если печень приживется, а сердце Хейзел еле работает, да и легкие почти совсем забиты? Вот если она получит от меня полный комплект – другое дело.

\- Но никто не заберет их у тебя! Ни одна больница, ни один врач не пойдет на убийство!

\- Ну, Хейзел лежит в частной клинике. Те врачи, которых я там видела, которые говорили со мной… У некоторых из них такой вид, будто они готовы ради денег родную маму на ломтики порезать.

\- По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь, - пробормотал Спилнер.

Я ни на шутку разозлилась.

\- Ничего не преувеличиваю! Почему маме с папой было не положить Хейзел в один из более крупных медицинских центров? В Сиэтле их куча. Там врачи более опытные, и шанс найти донора гораздо больше. Нет, они уговорили ее отправиться в эту дыру, в которой, между прочим, когда-то заказали мое зачатие!..

\- Спокойно, я не говорю, что не верю. Просто… Ты никогда не думала, что Лола на самом деле ошиблась? Вдруг она и правда покончила с собой? Что, если она, например, была сумасшедшей? Наговорила тебе всякого, напугала, а ты…

\- И теперь я сбежала, оставив сестру умирать? Ты это хочешь сказать, Джек? – я не могла поверить, что слышу от него эти слова.

А я так надеялась, что он меня поймет! Но он сидел и смотрел на меня своими невинными голубыми глазами, словно говоря: «В чем твоя проблема, детка? Почему ты не хочешь сделать доброе дело?»

Как будто дать себя выпотрошить так же легко, как перечислить десять баксов на благотворительность!

Куда уж тебе понять меня, всеми любимый крошка Джек, главное сокровище семьи Торетто! Меня, в которой родители с самого рождения не видели ничего, кроме ходячего мешка с костями.

\- Знаешь, - ответила я. - Они никогда не спрашивали меня, кем я хочу стать, когда вырасту.

Сунув руку в карман джинсов, я нащупала и судорожно сжала в кулаке ключи от машины. Потом встала из-за стола, едва сдерживая слезы.

\- Всего хорошего, Спилнер.

Почти бегом я направилась к выходу. Джек вскочил и бросился следом.

\- Ты что? Постой!

\- Эй, парень, а заплатить?!

Обернувшись, я увидела, как официантка – полная афроамериканка с пучком дредов на голове – уперев руки в бока, преградила ему дорогу. Джек замешкался, вытаскивая купюру, и я воспользовалась этим, чтобы выскользнуть за дверь.

На улице я сразу направилась к своему «опелю», села за руль и тронулась с места. Выезжая с парковки, я снова увидела Джека. Он бежал ко мне, размахивая руками и что-то крича. Очевидно, он просил меня остановиться и дать ему шанс все объяснить, но в тот момент мне не хотелось с ним разговаривать.

Когда я выложила ему всю правду, я была абсолютно уверена, что он сразу поверит мне и поймет. Безо всяких «вдруг» и «если». Его сомнения показались мне ничем иным как предательством – самым страшным предательством в моей жизни.

Давясь слезами, я поехала домой, к Санчесам. Единственный дом, в котором я чувствовала себя в безопасности. Мне хотелось запереться в комнате Изабель и долго, долго плакать.

Когда я свернула на нашу улицу, еще издалека приметила белую машину у обочины перед домом Родриго. Подъехав поближе, я узнала цвет, марку и номера – это был «бентли», автомобиль моего отца.

Сердце мое упало.

Я поняла, что снова нужно бежать. Но куда?.. И как же Родриго? Он ведь знает, что скорее всего это мой отец приказал убить Лолу. Он бы не пустил его в дом. А если и пустил, только для того, чтобы убить.

Затормозив, я припарковалась рядом с «бентли». Я не могла уехать, не узнав, что произошло. Несмотря ни на что, мне не хотелось, чтобы мой отец пострадал. Но еще больше я боялась того, что что-нибудь случится с Санчесами.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, я хотела открыть дверь и войти, но в последний момент передумала. Стоявшая вокруг тишина настораживала. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука, окна были зашторены. А ведь сегодня выходной, и вся семья должна быть дома. Если мой отец встретился с ними, случился скандал, стрельба или драка, то здесь было бы уже полно полиции, да и соседи бы всполошились. Папина машина говорит о том, что он здесь. Но почему ничего не происходит?

На всякий случай я решила зайти с черного хода. Тихонько прокралась вдоль стены, согнувшись в три погибели, чтобы меня не было видно из окон. Задняя дверь была приоткрыта – ветерок колыхал занавеску из бисера.

Я осторожно заглянула внутрь: в кухне вроде бы никого не было, хотя из-за опущенных жалюзи там царил полумрак. Поколебавшись мгновение, я вошла, стараясь ступать бесшумно.

В тот же миг кто-то напал на меня сзади, схватил и зажал мне рот ладонью. Я стала вырываться, и знакомый голос прошептал над самым ухом:

\- Тихо, детка, тихо! Это я, твой папа. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Я знала, что последнее – неправда, и принялась бороться с новой силой. Но отец не отпускал меня. Никогда раньше не думала, что он так силен.

\- Похоже, твоя дочь не очень-то рада тебя видеть, - услышала я голос Салазара.

Босс стоял в дверном проеме, ведущем из кухни в гостиную, и равнодушно наблюдал за моими попытками вырваться. И на этот раз Салазар был снова одет как настоящий щеголь: к бежевым брюкам добавилась полосатая рубашка, светло-синий пиджак и соломенная шляпа с короткими полями. Ни дать ни взять богатый бизнесмен на отдыхе!

\- Я бы не рыпался на твоем месте, лапочка, - сказал он, обращаясь уже ко мне. – Там, в комнате, вся семья в полном составе. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они пострадали?

Услышав это, я сдалась и обмякла.

\- Только не кричи, - предупредил отец и отпустил меня.

Взглянув на него, я поразилась, как плохо он выглядит: словно не спал несколько ночей подряд. Под его глазами появились темные круги, обычно идеально уложенные волосы стояли дыбом. Зеленая рубашка поло, которую Хейзел когда-то подарила ему на день рождения, была мятой и несвежей. Я поняла, что отец ехал сюда на машине, не останавливаясь на ночлег.

_Он торопился отыскать тебя. Это значит, что сестра еще жива._

Салазар исчез в дверном проеме, и отец подтолкнул меня, велев следовать за ним. В гостиной обнаружились остальные: вооруженные Кейн и Чико сидели в креслах, двое бандитов дежурили у окон, еще один – у парадной двери. На ковре лежали Санчесы, все пятеро – связанные, с заклеенными скотчем ртами.

Я заметила, как Родриго яростно зыркнул на папу и напрягся, словно пытаясь разорвать путы. Потом его взгляд переместился на меня, и я прочитала в нем горечь и отчаяние.

Внутри меня словно что-то оборвалось. Неужели их всех убьют? За что?..

\- Она была одна? – этот вопрос задал невысокий лысоватый мужчина, сидевший на диване. Я никогда его раньше не видела. Его глаза и добрая треть лица были скрыты большими темными очками – это несмотря на то, что в комнате было довольно сумрачно из-за плотно зашторенных окон.

\- Как видишь, - ответил Салазар.

\- Где мальчишка? Я думал, они должны были вернуться вдвоем, - незнакомцу явно не понравился такой поворот событий. – Эй, Магда, или как там тебя… Харпер Уильямс, верно? Где Спилнер?

Мое настоящее имя прозвучало для меня, словно выстрел. За прошедшие месяцы я успела отвыкнуть от него, как космонавт на орбите отвыкает от ощущения собственного веса. Теперь я почувствовала, что мое имя и прошлое вернулись, угрожая раздавить меня силой тяжести.

\- Не знаю, - пробормотала я. – Мы разделились. Наверно, он поехал домой.

\- Разве вы не уехали на одной машине?.. Черт! Это все меняет.

\- Расслабься, - произнес Салазар. – Ничего это не меняет.

\- Да? – его собеседник ядовито ухмыльнулся, обнажив желтые зубы. – Что же нам теперь, сидеть и ждать, пока он нагрянет?

\- Не нужно никого ждать. Эти двое, - носком туфли он указал на связанных Санчесов, отца и сына. – Сделают все за нас. Конечно, придется прихватить с собой женщин и малыша, иначе у них не будет стимула стараться.

Босс присел на корточки рядом с Родриго и обратился к нему:

\- Когда Джек Спилнер объявится, ты должен сообщить мне. Потом вы с Боно отведете его в гараж – тот самый, где мои люди разбирают машины и куда этот белобрысый крысеныш так отчаянно жаждет попасть. Заманите его туда, а там уж с ним разберутся. И вам придется сделать это достаточно быстро, так как часов через шесть я начну убивать заложников по одному каждые полчаса. По старшинству – то есть, начну с твоей жены и закончу малышом Энрике. И мне все равно, каким образом ты уговоришь этого сопливого копа пойти с тобой, но не вздумай ему на меня стукнуть: это ничего не даст. Потому что мой приятель на диване – из полиции, и он будет первым, кому щенок передаст полученную информацию. Ясно?.. Кивни, если понял.

Родриго кивнул.

\- Ну, вот и договорились, - довольный, Салазар поднялся на ноги.

Пока он говорил, отец, взяв меня за руку, тихонько пятился к выходу. Но, как только он собрался выскользнуть через кухню, один из бандитов преградил ему путь.

\- Куда это ты собрался?

\- Вы обещали дать мне уйти! – возразил отец, переводя взгляд с Салазара на типа в темных очках. – Мне и дочери. Я дал вам столько, сколько вы просили.

\- Все верно, Бен, - ответил сидевший на диване. – Пусть уходят. Он не сдаст нас, потому что сам повязан. Мы держим его за яйца.

\- Его-то да, а девчонку?.. Кто гарантирует, что она не станет трепать всем направо и налево?

\- Не станет, поверь мне. Ее родители об этом позаботятся.

Судя по лицу Салазара, он не понял, о чем речь, а вот я прекрасно поняла. Тип в очках был в курсе того, какая участь меня ожидала.

Был в курсе и вполне с этим согласен.

Но еще хуже было то, что они собирались убить Джека. Я лихорадочно думала, что могу сделать. На данный момент – ничего, но вот если сумею сбежать от отца…

\- Кстати, Бен, отдай ему револьвер. Незачем его хранить.

\- Это верно, - вытащив когда-то отобранный у меня «кольт» из-за пояса брюк, Салазар разрядил его и, осклабившись, протянул отцу. – Кажется, это ваше, мистер Уильямс?.. Забирайте, мне чужого не надо.

Протянув руку, мафиози потрепал меня по щеке.

\- Прощай, лапочка. Считай, что тебе крупно повезло.

_Ни черта мне не повезло!_

Я едва не сказала ему это. Но, почувствовав странный запах, резко обернулась и увидела, что отец держит что-то в руке за спиной.

\- Прости, дорогая, - виновато произнес он. – Но я больше не могу рисковать.

Схватив одной рукой меня за плечо, другой он прижал к моему лицу пропитанную хлороформом тряпку.

 

 

 


	10. Джек

Когда я принял вызов, в трубке раздался голос сержанта Гарви.

\- Хорошие новости, О'Коннер, - деловито сообщил он. – Твою мексиканочку наконец-то опознали. Правда, никакая она не мексиканочка – в этом ты был прав. Девчонка родом из Сиэтла, зовут ее Харпер Уильямс. Шестнадцать лет, рост пять и пять, вес около ста двадцати фунтов. Шатенка, серо-зеленые глаза. Все совпадает?

\- Да, - ответил я, взглянув на девушку.

\- Ее объявили в розыск около четырех месяцев назад. Пропала из дома своих родителей, а через пару дней в реке нашли ее школьную форму. Хотя следов крови не обнаружили, местные детективы склонялись к тому, что не найдут ее живой – у них там орудует серийный убийца. Но, видимо, обошлось. Ты слушаешь?

\- Ага.

\- Ты там не один? Никак вместе с ней?.. Ладно. Проследи за тем, чтобы девчонка сегодня вернулась в дом Санчесов целой и невредимой. И поскорее, - он сделал паузу. - Да, если ты уже успел ее трахнуть, я тебе не завидую. Ее папаша крутой адвокат, и засудит тебя так, что мало не покажется! Пока все.

Он отключился.

\- Кто звонил? – спросила девушка.

\- Так, никто. Реклама услуг оператора мобильной связи.

Она тут же опустила глаза и погрустнела.

\- Ясно. А я-то думала, что это Дом хочет с тобой помириться.

Я крепче стиснул зубы. Столько проблем навалилось, и все разом! Прошлое, настоящее. Грехи отца; сочувствие, которое я испытывал к членам банды; роман с девушкой, от которой следовало держаться подальше.

Девушка… Зачем ей понадобилось убегать из дома? Да еще так далеко, через два штата. Может быть, ее увезли силой? Но не похоже, чтобы у Санчесов ее что-то удерживало, кроме собственного желания.

_Ее зовут Харпер._

И я переспал с ней, даже не зная ее настоящего имени. Что еще хуже, я сделал это отчасти для того, чтобы доказать себе, что я крутой мачо. Не будь вчерашнего открытия, этого разговора с дядей – я бы сдержался, как бы сильно мне ее не хотелось. Я бы не напился, я бы… Короче, я бы вел себя как порядочный коп.

_И это ведь Дом, скотина, рассказал ей, что меня можно найти на этом пляже! Он же знал, что я…_

Но тут я почувствовал, что перегибаю палку и мысленно велел себе заткнуться. Нельзя же постоянно обвинять дядю во всех своих бедах! Это и в самом деле как-то по-детски.

К тому же, на пустой желудок мне всегда все виделось в мрачных тонах. Поэтому я постарался успокоиться и повез Магду, то есть Харпер, завтракать.

Надо было выяснить, что заставило ее связаться с Санчесами. Что-то здесь было нечисто. Харпер была не похожа на типичную оторву, сбежавшую из дома в поисках приключений, или на капризную девочку, разозлившуюся на родителей за то, что не купили ей «айфон» последней модели.

Ее история оказалась куда более невероятной, чем я мог подумать. И более шокирующей. Если честно, мне не хотелось, чтобы это было правдой: что есть родители, которые хладнокровно могут вырастить ребенка «на убой». За два года работы в полиции я успел многого насмотреться и думал, что меня уже ничем не удивишь, но это был какой-то новый, доселе неведомый мне уровень чудовищности. До сих пор самым большим злом я считал маньяков-убийц, педофилов и родителей, надругавшихся над собственными детьми. Все эти преступления совершались под влиянием наваждений, темных страстей, дурманящих разум.

Но желание спасти свою тяжело больную дочь – разве его можно поставить в один ряд, например, с похотью или жаждой крови?

Да, если его цена – жизнь другого ребенка.

Однако, я должен был быть твердо уверен в том, что Харпер не лжет. И совершил ошибку, тут же озвучив свои сомнения. Мне надо было перестать думать как коп и действовать в режиме «обычного парня» - девушка прежде всего нуждалась в сочувствии. К сожалению, я понял это слишком поздно.

Харпер убежала, и я остался один, совершенно растерянный. Теперь я знал всю (или почти всю) правду о ней, но это никак не могло облегчить выполнение моего задания. Наоборот, все запуталось еще больше. Вместе с делом угонщиков автомобилей в моих руках оказалась ниточка к раскрытию еще одного, более тяжкого преступления. Поскольку речь шла о штате Вашингтон, формально я не мог им заниматься. Я должен был доложить обо всем начальству, а они – связаться с полицией Сиэтла.

Но, судя по тому, что сказал Гарви, они это уже сделали. Возможно, даже сообщили ее отцу и матери. Если Харпер попадет в руки моих коллег, они постараются как можно скорее отправить ее обратно домой, к родителям. Прислушаются ли они к тому, что она скажет – вот в чем вопрос. Да и кто знает, решится ли Харпер рассказать другим то, что сегодня рассказала мне?..

На данный момент я бы предпочел, чтобы девушка подольше оставалась с Санчесами. Если она вдруг попадет в участок еще до конца операции, нужно убедить полицейских, чтобы они повременили отсылать ее домой. То есть, понадобятся доказательства. Самый простой способ их отыскать – проверить семью Уильямс через базу данных.

Мне нужен был компьютер с безопасным доступом в Интернет. Не обязательно в управлении или штабе – со своим паролем я мог войти в полицейскую базу данных откуда угодно.

Проще всего было вернуться к дяде, но я вдруг обнаружил, что еду на северо-восток, в сторону Глендейла.

Мать сегодня должна быть дома, если только ее не вызвали на дежурство.

Я понял, что должен ее увидеть. Мне хотелось посмотреть ей в глаза и спросить: «Это правда? Ты была в курсе? Как ты могла так долго горевать о Брайане, если знала, что он обманывает тебя с твоим собственным братом?» Понимая, что, возможно, этим причиню ей боль, я не мог избавиться от наваждения, что не смогу продолжать работать, если не выясню все до конца – не только о семье Харпер, но и о своей собственной.

От побережья я добирался долго, больше часа, несмотря на то, что спешил, то и дело превышая скорость. Зато, когда добрался до нашей улицы, вздохнул с облегчением – мама была на месте. Ее нежно-голубой BMW Z4, на котором она ездила последние полгода, стоял у дверей гаража на подъездной дорожке.

Не успел я припарковаться, как парадная дверь распахнулась, и мама выбежала мне навстречу.

\- Джек?.. Боже мой, это и правда ты!

Не дожидаясь ответа, она порывисто обняла меня.

Мать была в курсе того, что я отправляюсь работать под прикрытием и не смогу видеть ее и даже звонить ей в течение нескольких месяцев. Мое появление могло означать прежде всего то, что работа завершилась, но Мия была очень проницательной и сразу почуяла неладное.

\- Да на тебе лица нет, - пробормотала она, едва выпустив меня из объятий. – Как твое дело? Надеюсь, все уже позади?

\- Э-ээ, нет. Но скоро… очень скоро все закончится. Только не волнуйся. Я приехал, потому что мне надо срочно поговорить с тобой. Спросить у тебя совета.

Мия нахмурилась.

\- У меня? – тут ее лицо помрачнело еще больше. – Джек, ты ничего не натворил?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, мама? – спросил я, хотя прекрасно понял, что она имеет в виду: она боялась, что я наступлю на те же грабли, что и отец.

\- Пойдем в дом, - сказала Мия, оглянувшись по сторонам.

Когда мы оказались внутри, мать долго ничего не говорила, лишь спросила, не голоден ли я. Мне не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, но Мия все же налила мне стакан чаю со льдом, который затем принесла в мою комнату.

Потому что, заставив себя на время позабыть о дяде, первым делом я направился именно туда – к своему лэптопу. Вставив идентификационную карточку в щель встроенного считывателя, я быстро набрал нужные пароли и вошел в базу данных.

В штате Вашингтон проживало немало девушек по имени Харпер Уильямс, но лишь одной из них на данный момент было шестнадцать лет. Вскоре на экране появилась ее фотография: длинные, ниже плеч, волосы, расчесанные на прямой пробор, белая блузка с эмблемой школы «Дортон». Затем передо мной предстали остальные члены семьи: мать, отец и сестра. Отца звали Джерри Уильямс, он и правда был владельцем адвокатской конторы. Мать, Эден Уильямс – домохозяйка. Старшая сестра Хейзел, двадцати трех лет (моя ровесница!) – музыкант-исполнитель. Местом ее работы был знаменитый симфонический оркестр Сиэтла.

Я вгляделся в фотографию. Бледная, но все же довольно симпатичная девушка с короткой стрижкой. Харпер была очень похожа на нее, только Хейзел была немного ниже ростом и более худая – это было видно не по фотографии, а по метрическим данным.

Вроде бы, все сходилось. Харпер не врала. Сама она до сих пор числилась в розыске.

Постаравшись запомнить как можно больше из увиденного, я на всякий случай записал номер телефона Джерри Уильямса, выключил компьютер и спустился вниз. Мама терпеливо дожидалась меня в гостиной. Я уселся в кресло напротив нее и без лишних предисловий выложил ей историю Харпер, так складно, насколько мог, стараясь ничего не упустить, но в то же время не вдаваясь в лишние подробности.

\- Это возможно? Я имею в виду, не технически – всем известно, что в любой клинике можно заказать зачатие ребенка с особыми характеристиками. Но могут ли найтись родители, которые ради спасения больной дочери пойдут на… такое? Ведь это не просто убийство. Это преступление, которое планируется больше полутора десятков лет – с самого рождения жертвы.

\- Ты спрашиваешь меня потому, что я много лет работала в детском отделении? – догадалась Мия.

\- И в онкологическом тоже. Помнишь, тогда я как раз учился в старших классах и ходил к вам в больницу добровольцем – занимался с неизлечимо больными детьми?

\- Еще бы, - улыбнулась мама. – Ведь это я насоветовала тебе, понадеявшись, что ты захочешь стать доктором. Но, боюсь, все увиденное тебя отпугнуло.

\- Нет, просто тогда я уже решил, кем стану, - со вздохом сказал я, вспомнив работу, довольно легкую в смысле физического труда, но показавшуюся мне каторгой из-за постоянного созерцания чужих страданий и ощущения безнадежности, которое витало в отделении.

\- Вспомни все, что ты видел, Джек. Думаю, ты понимаешь: среди родителей таких детей наверняка найдутся те, кто будет готов идти до конца.

\- А ты бы пошла? – спросил я, взглянув ей в глаза. – Если бы я заболел и…

\- Господь с тобой, не говори таких вещей!.. Накаркаешь!

\- Ответь на мой вопрос, мама. Если бы я… Или отец… Если бы у тебя был выбор, и ты могла решать, умрет твой любимый человек или кто-то еще, кто тебе почти безразличен, ты бы…

\- Нет, - твердо сказала Мия. – Я бы не сделала этого. Даже если бы появилась возможность вернуть Брайана с того света, предложив кого-то взамен, себя саму… Надеюсь, мне бы хватило сил отказаться. Потому что Брайан бы это не одобрил. Он был не такой.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто его мнение – единственное, что тебя остановит. Неужели оно так много для тебя значило? Он же был всего лишь обычным человеком, мама. Он не был святым!

\- У него были принципы... Но почему ты так говоришь? – удивилась она. - К чему ты клонишь?

\- Ты знала про них с Домом? – выпалил я, больше не в силах сдерживаться.

Секунду или две Мия молча смотрела на меня, потом всплеснула руками.

\- Так он тебе рассказал! Он поклялся мне, что никогда ничего не расскажет!

Не в силах совладать с эмоциями, она вскочила с места и принялась ходить взад-вперед по комнате.

\- Дом!.. Я его убью!

\- Мам, успокойся. Дядя ничего мне не говорил. Я сам догадался. Нашел кое-что в гараже… Ну, в общем, так получилось.

Мия чертыхнулась и села обратно в кресло.

\- Ты не должен был это узнать, - в отчаянии прошептала она. – Никогда!

Я пожал плечами.

\- Но я узнал. Может, оно и к лучшему. Я лишь хотел убедиться, что они не причинили тебе боль. Что они хотя бы иногда задумывались о твоих чувствах, о твоем благе.

\- Я была счастлива с твоим отцом, - ответила Мия. – Несмотря ни на что. Всегда тебе это говорила, скажу и сейчас. А Дом… У меня была возможность разлучить их с Брайаном, но я ею не воспользовалась. Даже когда узнала, что беременна тобой, я, наоборот, попросила брата остаться. Не только ради Брайана, мне самой было спокойнее рядом с Домиником. Я привыкла жить в семье. Наверно, мне не следовало…

\- Не надо, мама, - я потянулся и взял ее за руку. – Уж ты-то ни в чем не виновата!

Она крепко сжала мои пальцы и вымученно улыбнулась.

\- Не сердись на нас, ладно? Я понимаю, тебе было бы лучше расти в традиционной семье, и мы старались изо всех сил, чтобы наш союз был на нее похож.

\- Не волнуйся. В конце концов, все это давно в прошлом. На самом деле мне не в чем вас упрекнуть – у меня было счастливое детство… Во всяком случае, получше, чем у Харпер.

\- Я уверена, что девушка сказала тебе правду, - ответила Мия, не выпуская мою руку. – Ты сам знаешь, что теперь должен делать.

Я кивнул.

\- Все очень серьезно, - продолжала мать. - Я слышала о нескольких подобных случаях – когда второго ребенка заводили только затем, чтобы он стал донором для первого. Кстати, в нашей стране такие операции проводятся на вполне законных основаниях. Конечно, обычно жизни донора ничто не угрожает. Но это только на бумаге: как правило, перенесший операцию ребенок уже не будет так здоров, как прежде. А недавно был случай, когда мальчик-донор погиб после пересадки почки его брату - от внезапно возникших осложнений.

\- Господи!.. Кто-нибудь ответил за это? Родители, врачи?

\- В том-то и дело, что нет. Расследование не выявило врачебной ошибки. А сам донор дал добровольное согласие. То есть, поставил подпись на документе, где написано, что при извлечении почки риск умереть примерно 1:3000. Можешь представить, как много понял из этого текста двенадцатилетний!

Я выругался.

\- А ведь в случае с Уильямсами все еще хуже!

\- Увы, да. Поэтому нельзя допустить, чтобы девочку отдали родителям. Но не ожидай, что в полиции сразу тебе поверят и радостно бросятся помогать – они не любят расследовать такие случаи. Никому не хочется впоследствии судиться с семьей потерпевшего, отбиваться от обвинений в убийстве больного ребенка и всеобщего порицания.

\- Но Харпер тоже имеет право на жизнь!

\- Да. Однако, учти, что больному человеку обычно сочувствуют гораздо больше, чем здоровому. Таково типичное общественное мнение. По крайней мере, здесь, в штатах.

\- Абсурд какой-то, - пробормотал я.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - с невозмутимым видом ответила Мия. – У животных самка обычно позволяет выжить только здоровым и сильным детенышам. Больных она перестает кормить или убивает. Люди стали слишком разумны, раз начали убивать здоровых ради спасения немощных.

Я с удивлением посмотрел на мать. В ее темных глазах мне почудилась какая-то затаенная, тихая ярость. В тот момент Мия как никогда была похожа на своего брата.

Я словно увидел перед собой незнакомого человека.

\- Не ожидал услышать такое от медсестры.

Выражение ее лица немного смягчилось. Мама попыталась улыбнуться.

\- Не забывай, я еще и бывшая преступница.

\- И стритрейсерша, - не удержавшись, добавил я.

\- Вот именно. Такие, как мы, должны помогать друг другу. Если твои коллеги не проявят энтузиазма, а Харпер срочно понадобится убежище, крыша над головой – смело вези ее сюда. Я о ней позабочусь.

***

После этого я поехал к Санчесам. Я решил сразу забрать девушку и отвезти ее к маме, раз уж та была согласна приютить ее.

Дорога была недолгой – от маминого дома до Эхо Парк езды всего-навсего минут пятнадцать. Сидя за рулем, я придумывал, что сказать Харпер, чтобы убедить ее поехать со мной.

Санчесы были дома. Стоило мне постучать в дверь, как сразу открыли.

\- Заходи, - сказал Боно, пропуская меня внутрь.

Я подчинился, задним числом отметив, что он ведет себя необычно – раньше меня никогда не приглашали в дом, поскольку глава семьи меня недолюбливал. К сожалению, когда я понял, что что-то не так, было уже поздно: в затылок мне уперся ствол пистолета.

\- Какого черта? - пробормотал я, поднимая вверх руки.

\- Заткнись, - ответил Боно. – Я знаю, что ты легавый!

В дверном проеме показалась фигура Родриго.

\- Явился наконец, - он криво ухмыльнулся, сверкнув золотым зубом. – Теперь поедешь с нами.

\- Где Хар… Магда? Где она?

\- Ее забрали, - ответил Родриго. – Луизу и моих младших тоже. Все из-за тебя, проклятый крысеныш!..

\- Кто забрал?

\- Салазар. Он велел нам доставить тебя в гараж, - ответил Боно. – Скорее всего тебя там прикончат... Извини, Джек, ты отличный парень, но там моя мама и младшие. Босс убьет их, если мы тебя не приведем!

\- Хватит болтать, Боно! – прорычал его отец. – Вяжи его, и в машину. У нас мало времени!

Боно снова пробормотал что-то вроде «извини», потом убрал пистолет и правой рукой схватил меня за запястье, вывернув мне руку за спину. Я расслабился, сделав вид, что не собираюсь сопротивляться, но сжал захваченную руку в кулак и схватил ее своей свободной рукой. Потом слегка присел на одну ногу и повернулся.

Санчес не успел и пикнуть, как я вырвался и, оказавшись лицом к Боно, в свою очередь крепко сжал его запястье. Левой рукой я с силой толкнул его под локоть, одновременно повернувшись вправо. Когда мой противник потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол, взвыв от боли, я опустился на колено и, все еще удерживая его, выхватил пистолет из-за пояса его брюк.

\- Не вздумай! – крикнул Родриго, наставив на меня свою пушку.

\- Я не причиню вам вреда! – ответил я. – Объясните мне, что, черт возьми, происходит!.. Как вы узнали, что я коп?

\- Салазару донес его человек в полиции, - ответил Санчес. – Твое начальство, парень – все куплено им!..

Он рассказал мне, как бандиты сегодня утром вломились к ним в дом, и вместе с ними был человек в темных очках, который заявил, что он полицейский. Еще был адвокат на «бентли», приехавший из Сиэтла.

Салазар и продажный коп отдали ему Харпер.

Услышав это, я похолодел. Неужели все кончено?

_Спокойно, Джек, спокойно! Выслушай до конца, выясни как можно больше._

Родриго сообщил о том, что Салазар решил избавиться от меня, заманив в гараж и принудил к сотрудничеству Санчесов, взяв их семью в заложники.

\- У нас мало времени, - повторил отец Боно. – Через три часа он начнет убивать их по одному!

\- Постойте! – сказал я. – Что он задумал?

\- Тебе не ясно? – морщась от боли, ответил младший Санчес. - Копы сели ему на хвост, а конкретно – ты! Он хочет сделать так, будто ты обнаружил гараж, и там тебя застрелили. После этого он свернет эту часть бизнеса и найдет новое помещение. А легавые, после того как обнаружат гараж с твоим трупом внутри, закроют дело. И все будут довольны, и те, и другие!.. Проклятье, Джек, кажется, ты мне плечо вывихнул!

\- Сам виноват, - сказал я, не ослабляя хватку, несмотря на его стоны. – Только, я думаю, в том гараже обнаружат не один труп. Вместе с моим и ваши. Салазар получил долг, теперь вы ему не нужны. К тому же, вы – потенциальные свидетели. Он избавится от вас, от всей команды.

\- Чушь! – воскликнул Родриго.

\- Он всегда может набрать новых водил на улицах. Среди стритрейсеров, желающих заработать. Когда ты в последний раз говорил с ребятами, Боно?.. Уверен, что они в безопасности?

Тот жалобно всхлипнул.

\- Я… не знаю! Не уверен. Папа, что нам делать?

Родриго выглядел растерянным не меньше сына.

\- Моя семья.., - произнес он, бессильно опустив руки.

\- Если они еще живы, их можно спасти, - сказал я. – Если нет – ублюдок должен за это ответить. Я помогу, но мы должны действовать сообща.

\- Да что ты можешь, парень? Твое начальство само продало тебя Салазару!

\- Кто именно это был? Салазар не мог купить весь департамент. Опишите мне того копа. Как он выглядел?

Родриго и Боно принялись рассказывать. Хотя при них он не снимал темных очков и старался держаться в тени, кое-что они запомнили. Вскоре я понял, что продажным был не кто иной, как сержант Тэд Гарви.

Конечно, кто же, если не он? Он вел это дело, он был в курсе всего. О том, что я работаю под прикрытием, знало еще несколько человек, но лишь Гарви подходил под описание. Мне очень хотелось надеяться, что хотя бы капитан Эванс в этом не замешан. Иначе выбраться из этой передряги будет гораздо труднее.

\- Я знаю, что нам нужно сделать, - сказал я, наконец-то отпустив Боно.

***

Весь остаток дня я старался не думать о Харпер, хотя больше всего на свете мне хотелось немедленно броситься ей на выручку. Санчесы рассказали, что ее отец приехал в Лос-Анджелес на машине и уехал тоже на ней. Это означало, что Уильямс не воспользуется самолетом, что давало нам, по крайней мере, семнадцать часов до того, как Харпер привезут в больницу и она окажется в настоящей опасности. У родных Боно времени было гораздо меньше.

\- Если мы могли бы выяснить, где он их держит, - сказал я. – У нас было бы гораздо больше шансов на успех.

Еще до этого я узнал, что местонахождение самого Салазара нельзя выяснить, узнав номер его телефона – как всякий мало-мальски разумный _бандидо_ , он пользовался одноразовыми сотовыми, без встроенной GPS.

\- Он обещал, что приведет их в гараж. В тот, который за городом, - ответил Родриго. – Куда мы должны привезти тебя.

\- Но так ли это на самом деле?

\- А ведь есть способ выяснить, там они или не там, - вдруг произнес Боно. – Этот гараж – на самом деле заброшенный завод, а рядом, на плато – ветряки! Мы все время слышали их гудение, когда разбирали машины.

\- Его будет слышно по телефону?

\- Думаю, да.

Я повернулся к Родриго.

\- Тогда звони Салазару и проси дать поговорить с женой и детьми. Включи на полную громкость и слушай. Слушай очень внимательно.

Санчес схватил мобильник.

\- Постой! Он наверняка спросит, взяли вы меня или еще нет. Скажешь, что взяли. Но сначала пусть Боно свяжется с ребятами и велит им всем дуть сюда – немедленно. Сообщи им, что на них могут охотиться.

Так было сделано. Минут через двадцать мы услышали визг колес: Динов «бмв» подлетел к дому и резко затормозил. Внутри машины было трое.

Когда мы увидели, как Дин и Юми под руку вытаскивают с заднего сиденья окровавленного Луку, стало понятно, что с киллерами они уже встретились. Мы с Боно помогли внести раненого в дом.

По лицу Юми обильно текли слезы и тушь, она мертвой хваткой вцепилась в здоровую руку своего парня, а тот, бледный и покрытый испариной, бормотал, не переставая:

\- Ох, не везет мне в этом месяце, чуваки… Сначала прострелили предплечье, а теперь вот и брюхо. Дин, прости, дружище, я тебе всю обивку в салоне кровью залил!..

\- Ничего, - отвечал тот. – Ты только держись, держись!..

\- Никто больше не ранен? – спросил я на всякий случай.

\- Нет. Мы с Юми целы, как видишь, - ответил Дин.

\- А где Карлос? – встрепенулся Боно.

Его друг опустил глаза и покачал головой.

\- Если бы ты не предупредил, нас вообще никого бы тут не было. Мы сидели у меня, как обычно, ничего не подозревали. После твоего звонка я едва успел сбегать за ружьем, а когда вернулся, эти ублюдки уже ворвались внутрь. Карслоса подстрелили первым, затем Луку – он закрыл собой девушку. Ну, а потом я вышиб им мозги… Обоим. Их было двое.

\- Джек прав, - произнес Боно. – Салазар решил нас всех убить!

Тем временем я склонился над Лукой и бегло осмотрел его рану.

\- Нужно позвать доктора, - всхлипывая, прошептала Юми.

\- Нет. Луке нужно в больницу. Позвони 911, как только мы уедем.

\- С ума сошел! – взвился Дин. – Его же потом арестуют!

\- Это лучше, чем умереть от потери крови, - ответил я, поднявшись и взглянув ему в глаза. – К тому же, вас так или иначе арестуют. Я – коп.

\- Что?.. Ах, ты…

Боно удержал его руку.

\- Дин, не надо! Он обещал помочь нам спасти родных. Мама, Иза и Кике – у Салазара!

Когда он наскоро объяснил все Дину, тот сразу же сообщил, что готов на все, чтобы вызволить Изабель.

\- Вам не придется сидеть в тюрьме, - пообещал я. – Если вы дадите показания против вашего босса, вас включат в Программу защиты свидетелей.

\- Я никогда никого не закладывал, - проворчал Родриго.

\- У нас нет другого выхода, - возразил Боно. – К тому же, Салазар кинул нас первыми. Я своими ушами слышал, как он грозился продать Изу и Кике торговцам людьми, если мы не вернем ему деньги!

\- Звони Салазару, - сказал я, положив руку на плечо Родриго. - Самое время.

Он набрал номер и включил громкоговоритель. Мы замерли, не осмеливаясь даже дышать, пока Санчес докладывал боссу, что я у них в руках и просил поговорить с кем-то из членов семьи. В конце концов раздался испуганный голос Изабель. «Папочка!» - закричала она, и все невольно вздрогнули. Потом Салазар отнял у нее трубку.

\- Жду тебя в гараже через полчаса. И чтобы без фокусов!

\- Они не там, - произнес Родриго, отключившись. – Точно не в гараже – никакого гула.

\- Кажется, я слышал лай собаки, - сказал Дин. – Такой низкий и хриплый, как лают большие псы.

\- Я тоже его слышал, - подтвердил Боно. – И еще шаги – будто босс спускался по ступенькам, держа телефон в руке. Перед тем, как дал трубку сестре… Черт, я знаю, где это может быть! Это его дом! Салазар держит мастиффа, а Чико как-то сболтнул, что в подвале особняка есть комната, где иногда прячут людей, которых крадут для борделей по обе стороны от границы. Комната должна быть рядом с бильярдной.

\- Значит, заложники в доме Салазара. Так что наш первоначальный план остается в силе.

За те двадцать минут, что мы ждали ребят, я успел сделать довольно много: написать рапорт и разослать его по электронной почте всем сотрудникам департамента, приготовить оружие, объяснить Дину, как пользоваться пультом дистанционного управления моей «мицубиси эво», которое мне выдали в полиции перед началом задания. Из швабры, поролона и старой одежды нам удалось соорудить вполне приличное чучело, которое должно было олицетворять меня за рулем машины, когда ее подгонят к дверям гаража.

Маргулис рвался спасать Изабель, но я убедил его взять мою машину и отправиться в гараж вместо Боно: Санчес был нужен мне – он чаще бывал в доме босса и знал, где что находится.

\- Вы что же, собираетесь брать особняк штурмом? Вдвоем? – спросил Дин.

\- Нет, мы собираемся туда _проникнуть_ , - ответил я. – А штурмом его возьмет полиция. Не волнуйся: она подоспеет именно тогда, когда нужно.

***

Последнее, что мы сделали перед тем, как разделиться – сверили часы. Юми вызвала скорую для Луки и осталась ждать ее вместе с ним. Мы с Боно поехали к дому Салазара, а Дин и Родриго поспешили в гараж. Зная, что скорее всего больше никогда не увижу свою «мицубиси эво», я бросил на нее прощальный взгляд, когда Дин садился за руль. Маргулис тронулся с места, и отец Боно рванул вслед за ним на своем «шевроле».

На пассажирском сидении «акуры» я невольно вспомнил, как когда-то выиграл эту тачку у Боно, а Магда отыграла ее обратно. Думая о девушке, я молился, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось.

_Я приду за тобой. Обещаю. Потерпи немного! Я обязательно приду._

 

 

 


	11. Харпер и Джек

_**Харпер** _

Я очнулась в незнакомой комнате с бежевыми стенами и украшенным подтеками потолком. Кровать, на которой я лежала, была достаточно широкой и мягкой, но зеленое, цвета хаки, покрывало, явно знавало лучшие времена.

Повернув голову, я увидела занавешенное шторами окно, тумбочку и торшер. С другой стороны стояла еще одна кровать, шкаф и допотопный телевизор у стены.

Я догадалась, что нахожусь, скорее всего, в каком-то дешевом придорожном мотеле.

Голова раскалывалась, и очень хотелось пить. Я попробовала встать с кровати, но тут обнаружила, что одна моя рука прикована к ней наручниками. К тому же, от резкого движения внезапно накатила тошнота. Жалобно застонав, я снова откинулась на подушку.

\- Детка?

Отец выглянул из-за двери в ванную, голый по пояс и с мокрыми волосами. Увидев, что я очнулась, тут же бросился ко мне.

\- Прости меня, я не хотел… Я отвяжу тебя, только обещай, что не будешь делать глупостей!

\- Меня сейчас вырвет! – пробормотала я сквозь зубы. – Скорее!..

Отец тут же достал ключ и, не говоря ни слова, отомкнул замок. Я вскочила с кровати и стремглав бросилась в ванную, где меня на самом деле вырвало. Едва я успела умыться и прополоскать рот водой, как меня снова потянуло блевать.

Я обнималась с унитазом, наверное, не меньше четверти часа. Мне показалось, что прошла вечность. Когда тошнота наконец отступила, я снова умылась, попила воды из-под крана, вытерлась первым попавшимся полотенцем и, пошатываясь, вышла из ванной.

\- Что ты мне дал?.. Что со мной такое?

\- Хлороформ, - ответил отец. – Боюсь, я немного переборщил с дозой. Ты не просыпалась очень долго, я уже начал беспокоиться.

\- Ты мог меня убить! – я тяжело опустилась на кровать и закрыла лицо руками. – А, какая разница. Вы все равно собираетесь меня убить!

Отец ничего не ответил.

\- Не будешь оправдываться? – удивилась я.

Он покачал головой.

\- Я так надеялся, что мы тебя не отыщем, - в его голосе послышалась неподдельная тоска.

\- Тогда зачем поехал меня искать?

\- Человек из полиции Лос-Анджелеса позвонил нам домой – трубку взяла твоя мама. Он сказал, что нашел мой украденный «кольт». И тебя.

_Человек из полиции? Но револьвер остался у Салазара…_

Я вскочила с места, вспомнив все, что произошло в доме Санчесов. Салазар и тот коп в темных очках – они заодно! Они хотят убить Джека!

\- Папа, где мы? Сколько времени прошло?

\- Харпер, успокойся.

В ярости я подскочила к отцу и вцепилась в ворот его рубашки, которую он только что достал из сумки и еще не успел застегнуть.

\- Отвечай, черт возьми!.. Как долго я была в отключке? – мне хотелось как следует встряхнуть его, возможно, даже врезать, но я была слишком слаба. Голова закружилась, отец схватил меня за запястья, оторвал от себя и насильно усадил на кровать.

\- Прошло больше семи часов с тех пор, как мы выехали из Лос-Анджелеса. Сейчас мы в Реддинге, недалеко от границы штата.

Услышав это, я расплакалась. Поздно! Слишком поздно. Скорее всего, Джек сейчас уже мертв.

\- Пойми, у меня не было выбора, - продолжал отец. – Еще повезло, что нас отпустили. И угораздило же тебя связаться с этими…

Я не слушала его. Мне была невыносима сама мысль, что что-нибудь могло случиться с Джеком или с семьей Санчес. Они были такими хорошими, так добры ко мне! Они не заслуживали такой участи.

\- Это все из-за меня, - прошептала я, вытирая слезы. – Лола направила меня к ним. Написала письмо брату, и он принял меня в семью.

\- Но Лола мертва уже много лет!

\- Это ты велел ее убить, правда?

\- Нет!.. То есть… Я нанял человека, чтобы припугнуть ее. Чтобы она держалась от тебя подальше. А он… В общем, это был несчастный случай. Она пыталась убежать от него, сорвалась с крыши и упала. Он говорил, что даже пытался ее подхватить.

\- Я тебе не верю.

Отец вдруг разозлился.

\- Думай, что хочешь, но я говорю правду. Я не желал ей зла, - он сделал паузу. - Пожалуйста, Харпер, будь благоразумна! Если ты сейчас сбежишь и вернешься туда, это все равно ничего не изменит. А Хейзел ждет твоей помощи.

\- Она в курсе того, что вы собираетесь сделать?

\- Нет. Она не знала об этом и никогда не узнает. Думаю, она бы отказалась… Но ее дела совсем плохи. Неделю назад ее пришлось ввести в искусственную кому, чтобы облегчить боль в ожидании пересадки.

Значит, я уже не смогу поговорить с сестрой, попрощаться. Все равно, приятно было осознавать, что хоть она не желает мне смерти.

Сказать, что мы часто ссорились в детстве – ничего не сказать. Мы терпеть не могли друг друга. Точнее, она меня. Мое первое воспоминание: мне три года, Хейзел загнала меня под кровать и пинает ногами. До того случая с Салазаром сестра была единственным человеком, который когда-либо меня бил.

Потом, когда мы повзрослели, Хейзел попросила прощения: «Я знаю, что была ужасной стервой по отношению к тебе. Я завидовала, что ты родилась здоровой. Что тебе не нужна кислородная маска, что не надо каждый день есть горсть таблеток, делать капельницы и дыхательную гимнастику лишь для того, чтобы нормально дышать и переваривать пищу. Я даже на родителей злилась за то, что они зачали меня естественным путем, а не в пробирке – ведь тогда я тоже могла быть здорова!»

А я в свою очередь, когда была маленькой, думала, что у меня есть сверхъестественные способности, раз меня создали в лаборатории. Мне нравилось представлять, что я мутант, и в будущем стану супергероем.

До тех пор, пока в одиннадцать лет не выяснила, что все мои сверхспособности заключаются в том, чтобы спасти сестре жизнь, отдав ей органы.

Удивительно, но сейчас мне не было так страшно при мысли об этом, как бывало раньше. Когда я жила в Лос-Анджелесе, мне казалось, если я еще раз увижу маму или папу, упаду в обморок или у меня случится паническая атака. Но сейчас я была в руках отца, он вез меня на заклание – и все, что меня тревожило, были Санчесы и Джек.

\- Как ты умудрился зарегистрироваться в отеле, если я была в отключке? – спросила я отца. – О тебе могли подумать плохое.

\- Принять за педофила? Чуть было не приняли. Но я показал наши паспорта, и мне поверили. Сказал, что моя дочь связалась с плохой компанией, сбежала из дома, и я поехал ее разыскивать. Нашел тебя в сильном алкогольном опьянении.

\- Круто. Ты всегда был мастер на выдумки.

Я хотела спросить его: а что, если я выберусь из комнаты и расскажу портье свою версию истории? Попрошу его позвонить в полицию? Кому поверят больше – отцу или дочери?

И тут я поняла, что у меня практически нет шансов. Ведь даже Джек мне не поверил. А он, между прочим – коп под прикрытием.

В одно мгновение весь мир вдруг стал для меня тюрьмой. Мне некуда бежать, не к кому возвращаться. Санчесы мертвы или подались в бега. Джек, вероятно, тоже мертв – а если жив, то ему не до меня. Любой человек, любой представитель власти в этой стране скорее всего предпочтет закрыть глаза на мою проблему, позволит мне исчезнуть. Это легче, чем начинать кампанию по моему спасению.

Да и жизнь Хейзел – разве она не ценнее моей? Сестра – талантливая виолончелистка, гордость семьи. А что умею я? Играть в _Need for Speed_ и водить машину, игнорируя большинство правил дорожного движения. Будущая уголовница, только и всего. Отброс, годный лишь на запчасти.

\- Не волнуйся, - сказала я отцу. – Я не буду пытаться сбежать.

***

_**Джек** _

_За несколько часов до этого._

Мы припарковали машину на соседней улице так, чтобы ее не было видно из окон дома Салазара, потом тихонько прокрались к той самой калитке, через которую в прошлый раз нас вышвырнули оттуда. Еще тогда я заметил, что затвор у нее паршивый – можно легко взломать, хотя сама дверь была так славно замаскирована, что не сразу и отыщешь. Поэтому в тот день я поднял с земли камушек и нацарапал им крест на ограде, рядом с тем местом, где в неровностях стены пряталась крохотная замочная скважина.

Я держал пушку наготове, пока Боно отмычкой открывал замок: неизвестно, дежурит ли кто с той стороны двери. В прошлый раз никого не было, но все могло измениться.

К счастью, крохотный дворик за оградой оказался пуст. Заметив камеру под козырьком крыши, я знаками велел Боно пригнуться и побыстрее прошмыгнуть к двери в дом, спрятавшись за мусорными контейнерами. Конечно, в особняке наверняка есть другие камеры и рано или поздно нас заметят – но минут через пятнадцать это будет уже не важно.

В коридоре я убрал пистолет за пояс джинсов и прикрыл его краем футболки.

\- Притворись, будто мы из прислуги, - шепнул я Санчесу.

Напустив на себя непринужденный вид, мы двинулись в сторону кухни. Там, среди шипящих сковородок и бурлящих кастрюль, работали две пожилые женщины и мужчина в форме повара. Мы хотели пройти мимо, но мужчина остановил нас.

\- Adónde vas? – сердито спросил он по-испански.

\- Мы чистильщики бассейнов, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Боно. – Заблудились немного.

\- Aquí están los tontos!.. Дальше по коридору, вторая дверь направо. Там выход на лужайку. Поторопитесь! Нечего вам здесь шляться.

Мы с радостью ретировались, благо указанный поваром коридор, судя по моим воспоминаниям, вел так же и в бильярдную.

\- Ступеньки! – прошептал Боно, увидав знакомый проход. – Они где-то там, внизу.

\- Ш-шш!.. Кто-то идет.

Мы остановились и замерли по обе стороны от дверного проема. Шаги и голоса быстро приближались. Я узнал Кейна и Чико. Вот уж не думал, что они тут окажутся: я полагал, они уговорят босса отправить их в гараж – наблюдать мою гибель.

\- Мне надо отлить, - совсем рядом произнес Чико. – Да и ноги уже затекли. Тут даже присесть негде!

\- Захвати на кухне бутылку воды, - пробасил Кейн.

\- У тебя же есть!

\- Это для мальчика.

\- Мальчик обойдется. Да и остальные тоже. У на тут что, курорт?..

С этими словами он показался в проеме, и я ударил его рукояткой пистолета по голове. Боно тут же подхватил обмякшее тело и оттащил в сторону.

\- Эй, Чико, что стряслось? - позвал Кейн. - Чико?..

Он взлетел вверх по ступенькам так быстро, что я не успел опомниться. Увидав меня, Кейн выхватил пушку. Я вцепился в его запястье и вывернул его, направив дуло пистолета на владельца. Несколько секунд мы напряженно боролись, стоя посреди тесного коридора, пока Боно в свою очередь не вырубил его точно так же, как напарника.

\- Крысеныш!.. - прошептал Кейн, оседая на пол.

Их с Чико следовало бы связать, но у нас было слишком мало времени. Мы поспешили спуститься вниз, где рядом с входом в бильярдную обнаружили еще один, совсем крохотный коридорчик, а в конце его – стальную дверь, запертую на массивную щеколду.

\- Они там, - сказал Боно, заглянув в решетчатое окошко. - Слава богу!

Лишь общими силами нам удалось сдвинуть болт и отворить дверь. За ней оказалась неожиданно просторная, но узкая и длинная комната, похожая на барак. У стен стояли многоярусные кровати, застеленные грязными матрасами. Воздух в помещении был сырым и спертым. Я бы сказал, что тут пахло отчаянием.

Пленников держали в самом конце, у дальней стены. Луиза и ее дети сидели на полу, прикованные наручниками к железным поручням. Я тоже почувствовал облегчение, увидав, что никто из Санчесов не ранен, но меня встревожили их оковы. Этого я никак не мог предвидеть. Как мы снимем наручники? Сможет ли Боно открыть замки своей отмычкой, и сколько это займет времени?

\- Ключи у лысого, - вдруг произнес малыш Кике. - Я видел, как он положил их в карман.

Мы тут же бросились обратно наверх. К счастью, ни один из бандитов еще не пришел в себя, и нам удалось быстро отыскать связку ключей в кармане жилета Чико. Боно хотел сразу бежать к родным, но я уговорил его помочь мне стащить оба тела вниз по лестнице и занести в барак – не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь из прислуги случайно на них наткнулся и поднял тревогу.

Я держал оглушенных на мушке, пока Боно возился с наручниками, освобождая членов семьи. Взглянув на часы, я увидел, что мы идем немного впереди графика: до условленного момента, когда Дин с помощью пульта направит мою машину в гараж, оставалось еще несколько минут. То есть, если мы нигде не прокололись, наши враги пока ничего не подозревают. Но не успел я расслабиться, как наверху послышались шаги и голоса.

Обернувшись к Санчесам, я приложил палец к губам и шепотом велел женщине и детям спрятаться под кроватями. Затем я прокрался поближе к приоткрытой двери, встал за нею, скрывшись за косяком, и прислушался.

Первый голос принадлежал самому Салазару.

\- … спустишься вниз и убьешь женщину. Она нам без надобности. Детей не трогай – через несколько дней их заберут люди Эдуардо.

\- Почему я? Пусть это сделает кто-то из твоих, - я едва не подскочил на месте, услышав голос сержанта Гарви.

Мне было известно, что он продажный, но все равно, застать его в доме преступника оказалось большой неожиданностью.

Но так даже лучше, если его арестуют именно здесь!

\- Докажи свою преданность, - усмехнулся Салазар.

\- Так ты мне не доверяешь?.. Боишься, что я тебя подставлю? Поэтому ты хочешь повязать меня убийством?

\- Без обид, Тэдди, но ты все-таки коп. Кто знает, быть может, ты тоже под прикрытием, как тот сопляк, которого вы подослали к Родриго?.. Я не хочу оказаться в дураках.

\- Ах ты…

\- Так ты сделаешь это или нет?

\- Сделаю, - ответил сержант после небольшой паузы.

Одобрительно хмыкнув, Салазар принялся звать Кейна и Чико, и я весь подобрался, зная, что сейчас он обнаружит неладное.

Снова послышались шаги – оба мужчины спускались по ступенькам.

\- Куда запропастились эти болваны? Черт!.. Дверь открыта! – судя по звукам, Салазар выхватил пистолет. Одновременно с этим затрещала рация.

\- Марти, Рино, Нико!.. В бункер, немедленно!

\- Как они могли сбежать? – спросил Гарви.

\- Их выпустили... Чико!.. Кейн! – снова крикнул босс, и к моей досаде бандиты на полу застонали и зашевелились.

Услышав их, Салазар толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Гарви последовал за ним.

Я выпрыгнул из укрытия и, оказавшись за спиной Салазара, сумел выбить у него пистолет и приставить к его виску свой собственный. Боно так не повезло: сержант был начеку и тут же взял Санчеса на мушку. Они замерли друг напротив друга, целясь из оружия.

\- Брось пистолет! – приказал Гарви.

\- Сам брось! – ответил Боно.

\- Брось, или я вышибу ему мозги! – когда эти слова слетели у меня с языка, я вновь вспомнил Харпер – несколько дней назад она говорила то же самое.

\- Кого я вижу, - оскалился сержант. – Вот уж не ожидал тебя здесь встретить!

\- Брось пушку! – повторил я.

\- Ладно, не кипятись, - Гарви уронил пистолет и поднял руки.

Боно присел на корточки, чтобы его поднять, и в этот момент в помещение ворвались люди Салазара.

К счастью, у них хватило ума не начинать стрельбу. Теперь численный перевес был на стороне преступников, и мне пришлось отпустить босса. Когда мы с Боно сдали оружие, нас сразу же скрутили.

Гарви подошел вплотную, задрал на мне футболку и обнаружил крохотный диктофон, приклеенный пластырем к коже.

\- Умный сукин сын, - пробормотал он, резко дернув за пластырь и оторвав его (я невольно вздрогнул, скривившись от боли). – Взгляни-ка, Бен. Сопляк задумал посадить старину Тэда!

Салазар покачал головой и неодобрительно поцокал языком, словно родитель, журивший нерадивого отпрыска.

Уронив диктофон на пол, Гарви раздавил его носком ботинка. Потом достал револьвер.

\- А я-то думал: красивый, значит наверняка тупой, - схватив одной рукой меня за волосы, сержант запрокинул мне голову и медленно провел стволом револьвера по моей щеке и подбородку. – Обманула меня твоя смазливая мордашка!

\- Тебя все равно посадят, - пробормотал я сквозь зубы. – Ты не выйдешь из этого сухим!

\- Да ты прямо настоящий герой, О'Коннер! – хохотнул Гарви. – Рыцарь без страха и упрека! Веришь в добро, справедливость и прочую чепуху. Знаешь, а ведь когда-то я был таким же. Правда, быстро расстался с иллюзиями – именно поэтому сейчас жив и здоров. Ну, а ты… Хочешь быть героем – я тебе устрою геройскую смерть. Как было задумано.

Меня швырнули на пол, к дальней стене. Гарви вскинул оружие и прицелился мне в голову.

\- Не волнуйся, твоя маленькая подружка скоро составит тебе компанию на том свете!

Именно в этот момент наверху раздался взрыв. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка.

\- Что происходит? – воскликнул Сазазар.

До нашего слуха донеслись крики, звуки выстрелов и топот множества ног. Увидев, что в начавшейся суматохе головорезы отпустили Боно, я заорал на него, приказывая лечь на землю, и сделал это сам, распластавшись на заплеванном полу.

Как оказалось, совершенно не зря: мгновением позже в подвал ворвался полицейский спецназ. И вот тут уж не обошлось без стрельбы – хотя, как я потом узнал, Гарви и Салазар лично не пытались оказать сопротивления при аресте, люди последнего по глупости открыли огонь.

Помещение озарилось вспышками выстрелов, и адский грохот почти лишил меня слуха. Некоторое время я просто лежал, зажмурив глаза и зажав уши, пока все не кончилось. Чье-то тяжелое, скользкое тело упало на меня, придавив сверху.

Когда выстрелы стихли, я наконец решился столкнуть его. Это был Чико. Он все еще сжимал в руке пистолет, но глаза его остекленели, а из ранки в центре лба вытекала струйка крови.

\- О'Коннер!.. О'Коннер, ты цел?

\- Да… вроде, - ответил я.

Спецназовец в шлеме и маске протянул мне руку и помог встать. По голосу я узнал Майкла Вудса, своего однокурсника в полицейской академии. Он ободряюще хлопнул меня по плечу, прежде чем отойти.

Я отыскал взглядом Санчесов. Они сидели на полу. Луиза и Изабель плакали, обнимая Боно. Его младший брат глазел по сторонам, разинув рот. Хотя Кике не выглядел испуганным, на его чумазых щеках ясно виднелись полоски чистой кожи – дорожки от слез.

Потом нас очень быстро вывели наверх и уже за воротами особняка передали в руки врачей скорой помощи. Санчесы легко отделались: у Боно были две неглубокие раны от пролетевших близко пуль, да еще один шальной выстрел оцарапал ногу Луизе. Изабель и Кике остались невредимы, так как мать под кроватью затолкала их в самый дальний угол, а во время стрельбы еще и прикрыла своим телом.

По большему счету, мой план сработал как надо. Сотрудники получили мой рапорт и отреагировали даже быстрее, чем я думал. Поскольку письмо пришло очень многим, утаить его не было никакой возможности – я сделал это на случай, если Салазар успел подкупить еще кого-то из моих коллег. К счастью, таковых не оказалось. Рейдом на особняк руководил лично капитан Эванс.

Дин и Родриго тоже не оплошали: подъехав к гаражу в назначенное время, они дали бандитам сигнал о моем прибытии и пустили вперед машину с чучелом. Ее, естественно, расстреляли. Сделав свое дело, Маргулис и Санчес хотели было дать деру, но их задержала прибывшая полиция.

Все это я узнал, сидя в полицейском микроавтобусе. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, на мне не оказалось ни царапины. Врачи «скорой» отпустили меня после беглого осмотра. Боно задержался у них гораздо дольше – ему обработали и заклеили пластырем раны, вкололи обезболивающее и противостолбнячную вакцину. Пока с ним возились, я успел не только узнать об итогах операции, но и снова войти в базу данных и отметить, что Джерри Уильямс так и не сообщил о найденной дочери: Харпер по-прежнему числилась без вести пропавшей.

Я связался с диспетчером и велел отследить местонахождение абонемента, сообщив номер сотового Уильямса. Адвокат ехал на север по шоссе №5 со скоростью примерно пятьдесят миль в час и в данный момент находился между Ред Блафф и Реддингом, двигаясь в сторону последнего.

Получив сведения, я задумался. Потом снова залез в Интернет, отыскал телефон адвокатской конторы Уильямса и позвонил его секретарю. Приятный женский голос сообщил мне, что с мистером Уильямсом в ближайшее время невозможно связаться напрямую, так как он уехал на несколько дней. Мне пришлось признаться, что я из полиции, и тогда секретарша ответила, что ее босс находится на встрече выпускников колледжа.

Тут я все понял. Скорее всего, Уильямсы сами способствовали побегу Харпер из дома. Но со стороны это выглядело так: девочка пропадает, ее объявляют в розыск. Родители убиты горем, все их жалеют: младшая дочь пропала, старшая – при смерти. Потом – чудесное исцеление. А младшую так и не находят. Ни тела, ни следов. Никто не догадается, что после побега Харпер возвращалась домой, что ее отец ездил за ней в Калифорнию – именно поэтому он не воспользовался самолетом. К тому же выясняется, что у него есть алиби на этот срок. Быть может, хреновое алиби, но кто будет проверять, если Уильямса даже не заподозрят?.. А скорее всего, так оно и будет.

Выскочив из фургона, я быстро отыскал Санчесов. Боно разговаривал со своей матерью, которой делали перевязку, а его брат и сестра крутились неподалеку. В десятке метров от них в окружении полицейских и сотрудников скорой помощи на носилках сидел закованный в наручники окровавленный Салазар, сверля членов семьи злобным взглядом. Тэда Гарви уже успели увезти в больницу – судя по тому, какие ранения он получил, его ожидала реанимация.

\- Боно, - прошептал я, наклонившись к уху Санчеса. – Одолжи мне свою тачку!

\- Что, сейчас? – удивился тот.

\- Да, сейчас. Немедленно. Мне нужно ехать за Харпер.

\- О'кей, вот ключи, - он безропотно сунул мне их в руку.

Поблагодарив его, я быстрым шагом направился прочь, в сторону «акуры». Полицейские недоуменно оборачивались мне вслед. Когда кто-то из них окликнул меня, я перешел на бег и скрылся за углом дома.

Я уже успел повернуть ключ зажигания, когда внезапно появившийся Боно открыл дверь и скользнул внутрь, на пассажирское сиденье.

\- Я еду с тобой, - заявил он в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд. – Магда и мне не чужая.

\- Она тебе не сестра.

\- Еще как сестра! Не по крови, так по духу. А тебе я наверняка пригожусь – такое у меня чувство… Давай уже, валим! Пока на меня не надели наручники.

Вот так я закончил тем, что помог уйти от правосудия одному из подозреваемых.

***

Когда мы выехали за пределы города, я отправил дяде сообщение на его одноразовый телефон.

«Привет, Дом. Прости, я вел себя как последний говнюк. Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Требуется тачка, бабки, два комплекта чистой одежды. Встретимся ровно в семь ты знаешь где».

Под последней фразой подразумевалось, что я буду там, где Дом и его друзья когда-то прятали «хонды», на которых грабили грузовики. Все члены нашей семьи знали это место. Сам дядя показал мне этот заброшенный тупичок еще когда я был мальчишкой. Теперь мы явились сюда с Боно и с трудом смогли проехать к бетонной цистерне по почти полностью разбитой, заросшей колючим кустарником дороге.

В ожидании Дома я вылез из машины на свежий воздух и устало привалился к стене. С самого утра я держался на одном адреналине, но теперь он улетучился, и я чувствовал себя разбитым. После приключений в подвале от меня несло потом, порохом и кровью – на моей некогда белой футболке виднелись следы того, другого и третьего (как и на одежде Боно). А ведь сегодня утром я был бодр и свеж, и моя кожа пахла морской солью и, совсем немного – запахом девушки, с которой я провел ночь. Еще утром я не мог и представить, что все так быстро и трагично закончится.

_Я никогда не прощу себе, если она погибнет._

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, но я знал, что даже при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах Дом не сможет добраться сюда раньше семи. Возможно, даже опоздает – так оно и случилось.

Дядя появился после наступления сумерек. Боно, напряженно вглядывавшийся в уходящее к линии горизонта шоссе, первым заметил две машины.

Когда они подъехали ближе и свернули на заброшенную дорогу, я увидел, что одна из них – «мустанг» тети Летти. Она ехала впереди.

То, чем управлял Дом, я ожидал увидеть меньше всего. Дядя терпеть не мог иностранные тачки – но сейчас он сидел за рулем серебристого Nissan GT-R последней модели. Я невольно вытаращил глаза от удивления, и Боно сделал то же самое.

\- Красавец! – восхищенно прошептал Санчес, не в силах отвести взгляд от автомобиля.

Заглушив моторы, дядя с тетей вышли из своих машин и молча направились ко мне. Не успел я открыть рот, как дядя стиснул меня в объятиях, и Летти тут же присоединилась к нему.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Дом после того, как отстранился.

Я кивнул. Мне все еще было совестно перед ним за то, что вчера я наговорил ему гадостей. На самом деле я даже не был гомофобом. Но, согласитесь, узнать такое о своих самых близких родственниках – совсем не то, что о незнакомцах!

Я принялся извиняться, но дядя прервал меня.

\- Не надо. Ты не обязан это одобрять. Я бы помог тебе так или иначе. Ты – моя семья. А от семьи нельзя отворачиваться, даже если она отвернулась от тебя… Кстати, ты в курсе, что тебя объявили в розыск?

\- Что, уже?

\- Ага. Тебя и твоего друга. Полиция успела и к нам наведаться. А чтобы добраться сюда, пришлось уйти от хвоста.

\- Прости, Дом, что втянул тебя в это…

\- Я же сказал: не извиняйся. Мне известно, зачем ты все это затеял – хочешь поехать в Сиэтл спасать девушку.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – удивился я.

\- Твоя мать звонила и все рассказала.

\- Ох…

\- Она волнуется за тебя, так что будь осторожен, ладно?.. И ты уверен, что этим не должна заняться полиция того штата?

\- Они сделают это, но загвоздка в том, что они могут опоздать. Я должен лично убедиться, что с ней ничего не случилось, понимаешь?

\- Да ты и правда влюбился, приятель! - усмехнулась Летти, хлопнув меня по плечу.

\- Похоже на то, - признал я. – Мы с Боно поедем, а вы должны рассказать полиции историю Харпер Уильямс. Возможно, Родриго Санчес уже рассказал, но будет нелишним подтвердить его слова.

\- Не волнуйся. Мы сделаем все возможное. Вот, держи – ты просил чистую одежду, - Дом протянул мне два пакета. – Для твоего друга тоже. Выглядите вы и в самом деле неважно… Погоди, сейчас еще принесу воду и перекусить. Летти сделала твои любимые бутерброды с тунцом.

Вернувшись к машине, Дом достал из багажника коробку для завтраков и упаковку бутылок минеральной воды. Мы с Боно умылись и переоделись, потом жадно набросились на еду. Надо сказать, бутерброды с тунцом удавались Летти еще хуже, чем Мие, но я так сильно проголодался, что мне было наплевать на вкус.

\- Адвокат сейчас в Реддинге, на севере штата, - сказал я с набитым ртом. – Или уже его покинул. Ему нужно не меньше семнадцати часов, чтобы добраться до Сиэтла.

\- Это если он не будет нигде останавливаться, - добавил Боно. – Но он же не робот, в конце концов. Заправка, перекус, ночлег – все это займет дополнительное время.

\- Но если он вдруг решит пересесть на самолет, - возразил я. – Может быть, какой-нибудь маленький, частный. Тогда дело плохо – на машине нам за ним не угнаться.

\- Как он это сделает с сопротивляющейся Магдой? Она изо всех сил будет пытаться сбежать, я уверен.

\- Есть способы, - вздохнул я. – Быть может, у него есть сообщники…

\- Так вам нужен самолет, или что? – вдруг спросил Дом. – Так бы и сказали.

Он вытащил сотовый и принялся набирать номер.

\- Стой, дядя! Ты не можешь отправить меня самолетом, если я в розыске!

Но Дом лишь отмахнулся от меня, а Летти сказала:

\- Ты недооцениваешь свою семью.

Разумеется, Доминик позвонил не в авиакомпанию. Сначала он связался с Романом Пирсом – у него у единственного из нас был частный самолет. Когда выяснилось, что Ром сейчас в Макао, дядя по очереди обзвонил всех остальных и в конце концов получил помощь от Люка Хоббса. У бывшего агента еще оставались кое-какие связи в армии, и он обещал прислать за нами военно-транспортный самолет с ближайшей военной базы.

\- Отличный вариант, - сказал Дом после того, как Хоббс прислал ему сообщение с указаниями. – Доедете до аэродрома «Сан-Хоакин». Это неподалеку от Фресно. Там вас подберут вместе с машиной.

\- С машиной?

\- Ну да. Это же транспортный самолет. Не придется искать новую тачку в Сиэтле. А тачка у тебя будет что надо – вон, зацени.

И он указал на серебряный «ниссан».

\- Вообще-то это подарок тебе на день рождения. На двадцать один год. Но тогда ты как раз поступил учиться, уехал и мы долго не виделись. Так что я дарю его только теперь.

\- Это он стоял в твоем гараже? – догадался я.

\- Да, он самый. Теперь он твой.

Пораженный, я молча переводил взгляд с Дома на тачку и обратно. Поистине королевский подарок, даже учитывая то, что наша семья не была стеснена в средствах!

\- Движок у него работает тихо, как пылесос, - неодобрительно проворчал дядя. – Черт бы побрал эту моду на бесшумные тачки!.. Но бегает он резво. Думаю, тебе понравится.

Ну, еще бы!

Боно толкнул меня локтем, заставив выйти из ступора.

\- Спасибо! – выдавил я. – Большое спасибо, дядя.

Я был так растроган, что готов был заплакать.

\- Так чего же ты ждешь? – улыбнулся Дом. – Садись за руль и вперед!..

Мы еще раз обнялись на прощание, а потом сели в машины и приготовились ехать в разные стороны. Когда Летти уже завела мотор, Дом вдруг опустил боковое стекло и окликнул меня.

\- Джек?

\- Что, дядя?

\- Отец бы тобой гордился.

 

 

 


	12. Интермедия - Доминик Торетто

Раньше я не фотографировал – не снимал других и не любил сниматься сам. Да и некогда было. Но когда я узнал о смерти Летти и приехал на похороны, выяснилось, что у нас двоих имеется чуть ли не единственная совместная фотография. За все те годы, что мы друг друга знали!.. Потом, когда мы отыскали Летти живой и невредимой, и она вернулась домой, мне стало еще более неловко. Она хотела вернуть свою память как можно скорее, но в моем доме не оказалось почти ничего, что помогло бы ей это сделать. Присланные Хоббсом полицейские отчеты о наших похождениях оказались куда более полезны, чем все те вещи, что я сохранил в память о ней.

И тогда я стал время от времени украдкой снимать членов семьи на телефон. Возможно, я просто расшатал нервы, начал становиться старым и сентиментальным. Не знаю. Теперь у меня было много причин делать фото. Летти постепенно приходила в себя, племянник рос, Мия все хорошела, ну а Брайан… Брайан продолжал быть самим собой.

Я до сих пор не знаю, чувствовал ли он – чувствовал ли я, что нам осталось немного. Но Брайана я снимал особенно часто. Фотографий накопилось порядочно. Если бы он вдруг вернулся и сказал, что ничего не помнит, я бы уж точно не попал впросак, как с Летти.

Только он не мог вернуться. Процедура опознания не оставила на это никаких шансов.  
Он так сильно обгорел, что пришлось делать генетическую экспертизу. Но еще до того, как пришли результаты, я уже знал, что это он. Не увидел (от его лица и тела мало что осталось), а почувствовал, стоя рядом с ним – с тем, что лежало, запакованное в пластиковый мешок на столе в морге. Больше всего меня поразило, каким маленьким казалось это скрюченное тело, а ведь при жизни Брайан был выше меня. Ну, и конечно, запах. Запах обугленной плоти. Он ударил мне в нос, когда расстегнули молнию. Меня не вырвало, и я не упал в обморок – но был очень близок к тому и другому.

Я не подпустил к телу ни Мию, ни Летти, что, может быть, было неправильно, но я до сих пор не жалею. Несколько дней мы были заняты подготовкой к похоронам, далеко не первым на моей памяти. Все было как всегда: столько хлопот, что и поплакать-то некогда. Но мне не хотелось плакать. «Мы справимся», - неустанно повторял я про себя. – «Справимся».

Я был уверен, что смогу прожить без Брайана. Не так уж долго мы были вместе. Те пять лет, что мы не виделись, я даже особенно и не скучал. Но вскоре я понял, что есть большая разница между понятиями _расстались_ и _расстались навсегда._

Я не мог утешить себя знанием того, что он сейчас в безопасности и ему хорошо. Я вовсе не был уверен, что он попал в рай. Что еще хуже, я больше не был уверен, что рай существует. Я не знал, видит ли Брайан меня сейчас, наблюдает ли за нами. Есть ли он где-нибудь? Осталось ли хоть что-то от его личности? Человек – не только плоть, не правда ли?.. Но Брайан был таким земным, он так любил жизнь, что я просто не мог представить его вне этого мира.

Внутри меня постепенно скапливалась боль. Время не лечило раны – они ныли все сильнее. Я чувствовал, что мне нужно дать выход своим обиде и ярости, найти виновного, отомстить, иначе я просто сойду с ума.

Много лет назад, после гибели отца, все было точно так же. Тогда я выплеснул все, что скопилось у меня на душе, на беднягу Кенни Линдера. И хотя после этого моя жизнь пошла к черту, внутри мне полегчало.

На самом деле я понимал, чем грозит избиение человека до полусмерти. Но не смог остановиться. Я наказал его за то, что он сделал тогда, на треке; и себя за то, что ничего не мог сделать. Два года тюрьмы и пожизненный запрет на гонки – это была моя цена, моя кара.

В случае с Брайаном мне было даже не на ком сорвать злобу: никто был не виноват. Как оказалось, это и вправду был всего лишь несчастный случай. Все улики это подтвердили.

«Так бывает, - говорили мне. – Ничего не поделаешь».

И это бесило меня больше всего: я стал тем, кем быть ненавидел – беспомощным, жертвой обстоятельств.

Как-то раз, не выдержав, я полном одиночестве отправился в свою бывшую мастерскую – DT Garage. Незадолго до гибели Брайана мы с ним выкупили помещение, которое я арендовал в начале нулевых. Мы планировали начать заново наш семейный бизнес: открыть автомастерскую и тюнинговый салон в одном лице. Мы уже успели сделать ремонт, закупить оборудование…

Потом Брайан попал в ту роковую аварию.

Впервые оказавшись здесь без него, я вдруг впал в неистовство и принялся крушить все подряд. Я швырял инструменты и бил стекла, расколотил ящики и ту немногую мебель, что мы успели поставить в контору. Я проклинал Бога за то, что он отнял у меня Брайана, и самого Брайана за то, что он был так неосторожен. Я кричал в пустоту, что готов никогда больше не садиться за руль, лишь бы О'Коннер вернулся с того света. Лишь бы он снова был со мной!.. В конце концов, обессилев, я упал лицом в пыль и разрыдался, впервые за долгое время.

Летти ничего не сказала, когда на следующее утро застала меня за уборкой в полностью разгромленном гараже. Она лишь молча засучила рукава и принялась мне помогать. Когда мы прервались, чтобы отдохнуть, я с благодарностью поцеловал ее. Она поцеловала меня в ответ, а потом мы занялись любовью.

После этого меня немного отпустило. Я все-таки открыл мастерскую и начал работать, хотя уже и без прежнего энтузиазма. Помог сестре с переездом в Глендейл; обручился, а вскоре и женился на Летти. Когда Джек немного подрос и Мия захотела выйти на работу, стал брать к себе племянника, если смена сестры выпадала на субботу или воскресенье. Иногда я или Летти забирали Джека из садика, а потом стали встречать из школы.

Джек стал моей отрадой. Он был очень забавным малышом – смышленым и жизнерадостным, как его отец, хотя поначалу не больно-то походил на него внешне. Джеку тоже нравились тачки. Правда, он был еще подростком, когда я понял, что ему не стать настоящим уличным гонщиком. Дело было не в том, что он плохо водил – уж этому-то я мог его научить. Но племяннику не хватало огня. Того особенного азарта, что бывает у ребят, которые соревнуются на улицах. Джек всегда был слишком спокойным, слишком рассудительным – совсем как его мать, Мия. Просчитывал любое дело на десять ходов вперед, планировал будущее. Он не любил рисковать, если считал, что риск неоправдан. Может, Люк Хоббс был и прав, сказав как-то, что в рядах копов парню самое место.  
Все равно, я не слишком обрадовался, когда Мия сказала мне, что Джек решил поступать в полицейскую академию. Но я перестал с ним общаться вовсе не из-за этого.

Племянник менялся. Сначала из пухлого малыша он превратился в худого неуклюжего подростка, потом вытянулся еще сильней и обзавелся мускулами. Его лицо вдруг стало лицом Брайана, каким оно было много лет назад, когда мы впервые увидели друг друга.

Джек стал до жути похож на отца. Тот же нос, те же брови и скулы, родинки на шее... Даже зеленое пятнышко на радужной оболочке левого глаза, словно маленький зеленый островок посреди моря синевы – и оно было! Он говорил, как Брайан; двигался, как Брайан. Наверно, он и дышал точно так же.

Мне стало слишком больно смотреть на него. Рана, едва успевшая зажить за все эти годы, вдруг снова заявила о себе. Присутствие Джека каждый раз неизбежно вызывало череду воспоминаний, возвращало меня в прошлое. Сам того не ведая, племянник давал мне иллюзию присутствия Брайана, а потом так же случайно ее разрушал, сказав или сделав что-то, что было свойственно скорее мне или Мие.

Да, в Джеке была частичка каждого из нас. Он был нашим общим ребенком, и я любил его больше жизни. И вместе с тем я не мог его видеть.

Его полицейский значок стал удобным поводом для ссоры и расставания. Но миновало почти три года, и судьба вновь свела нас вместе. В самом деле, глупо было бы избегать племянника до конца жизни только потому, что он стал похож на своего отца. Глупо и несправедливо по отношению к Джеку.

Я был рад вновь увидеть его, несмотря ни на что. С облегчением я осознал, что теперь его вид не расстраивает меня так сильно, как когда-то. Хотя Джек был все так же похож на Брайана – даже сильнее, чем раньше. Две вещи окончательно довершили метаморфозу: племянник осветлил волосы и пошел работать под прикрытием.

Но дело было не в его работе и не в том, что он связался с шайкой Санчесов и вынужден был стать уличным гонщиком. В глазах Джека вдруг вспыхнул тот озорной огонек, который когда-то заставил меня пристальнее приглядеться к его отцу. Этот огонек загорался всякий раз, когда Брайан смотрел на меня или на Мию. Джек точно так же смотрел на ту конопатую девчонку.

И тогда я понял, что все повторяется. Жизнь – колесо, катящееся по бесконечной дороге, а теми, кто мы есть, нас, кроме всего прочего, делает и любовь. Странным образом эта мысль успокоила меня, заставив уняться мое горе.

 

 

 


	13. Интермедия - Джерри Уильямс

Иногда мне хочется, чтобы все было как в кино. Как в старых добрых фильмах для всей семьи. Чтобы любой жизни, любому начинанию был гарантирован счастливый конец. Бывает, я предаюсь этим мечтам словно малый ребенок, и даже нахожу в этом некоторое утешение. Например, в моем воображении Хейзел не страдает из-за того придурка, который бросил ее, когда она заканчивала старшую школу. Ведь в кино смертельно больные девушки всегда находят свою любовь, и это непременно оказывается хороший парень. И еще нередко случается чудо, и девушка выздоравливает.

В моем воображении мои дочери прекрасно ладят между собой, заботятся друг о друге и никогда не дерутся. Потому что в мелодрамах сестры ведут себя именно так.

Родители там всегда любящие. Мать любит обеих дочерей одинаково. Конечно, и мужа тоже – но мне и в реальной жизни не приходилось жаловаться на недостаток любви моей ненаглядной Эдди.

Отец… Он настоящий герой. Имеет какую-нибудь геройскую профессию. Полицейский или пожарный. Может, бывший морской пехотинец или спецназовец. Если же он юрист, то непременно прокурор или судья. А если адвокат, то защищает только тех, кто действительно невиновен. Только хороших людей.

Кстати, в той реальности невиновные никогда не оказываются за решеткой. Справедливость торжествует везде – на улицах, в зале суда… Все люди там делятся на две категории: хорошие и плохие. Без вариантов, без сомнений. Хорошие люди всегда стойко сносят выпавшие на их долю невзгоды и в конце концов побеждают.

Но в иллюзии нельзя прятаться бесконечно. Реальность всегда настигает меня, возвращает с небес на землю.

Не то, чтобы у меня в жизни все абсолютно плохо. Я считаюсь успешным человеком, хорошо выполняю свою работу. Я на самом деле люблю то, чем занимаюсь.

Но… Иногда я задерживаюсь на работе просто для того, чтобы не приходить домой. Это звучит странно, но на работе мне гораздо проще. Там я всегда знаю, что делать – даже в самые напряженные, трудные моменты.

Дома все намного хуже.

Начало было прекрасным. Много лет назад я встретил девушку по имени Эден, что означает «Рай». Мы полюбили друг друга. Жизнь с ней действительно обещала быть раем: мы были молоды и полны сил, у нас было блестящее образование и полное надежд будущее. Ничто не мешало нам быть счастливыми.

Даже когда нашей старшей дочери, Хейзел, поставили тот роковой диагноз, я не посчитал это началом конца. У меня были силы, чтобы бороться, у Эден тоже, и мы обещали друг другу стоять до последнего. Мы поклялись, что сделаем все возможное, чтобы Хейзел прожила долгую, счастливую жизнь.

Но я не мог и представить, _что именно_ придется сделать.

Когда Хейзел было около пяти лет, и мы с женой уже успели сполна испытать на своей шкуре, каково это – растить больного ребенка, наш семейный психолог посоветовал нам подумать о том, чтобы завести еще детей.

«Все эти годы ваши помыслы были целиком сосредоточены на Хейзел и ее здоровье. Сейчас это видится вам единственной значимой целью в жизни. Но представьте себе, что будет, если, несмотря на все, ваши усилия пойдут прахом... Я понимаю, вам невыносимо даже думать об этом. Тем не менее, я советую вам это сделать. Потому что, анализируя ваше поведение в последнее время, я все больше склоняюсь к тому, что в случае трагедии вы будете не в состоянии ее пережить.

Дочь для вас – единственный смысл жизни. Но это неправильно. Должно быть еще что-то, что бы держало вас в этом мире. Что-то, что помогло бы вам отвлечься… Например, еще один ребенок – здоровый.

Нет, я не говорю, что вы должны перестать заботиться о Хейзел или создать ей замену. Прибавление в семье, конечно, принесет вам новые хлопоты, но вместе с тем разрядит обстановку. Я думаю, оно будет полезным для всех вас, в том числе и для девочки. Прежде всего, это новые впечатления. Во-вторых, она поймет, что больше не является единственным ребенком в семье, научится считаться с другими, будет наблюдать за ростом и развитием малыша, пытаться помогать вам и, возможно, в будущем обретет близкого друга или подругу. Ребенок скрасит жизнь Хейзел точно так же, как вашу».

Я понимал, что в его словах есть смысл, и в душе был с ним согласен. Мне отчаянно хотелось стать отцом еще раз – желательно, сына. Играть с ним в машинки и ходить на бейсбольные матчи, возиться в гараже по выходным…

Но Эдди была категорически против. Она восприняла все услышанное именно так: ей предлагают отказаться от больной дочери, заменить ее на здорового ребенка. «Никто не заменит мне Хейзел! Никто!» - кричала она и после этого даже заставила меня отказаться от услуг этого психотерапевта.

Не в силах переубедить ее, я пошел ей навстречу. Конечно, я расстроился, но не подал виду. Каково же было мое удивление, когда примерно через полгода Эдди сама завела разговор о ребенке! «Я подумала и решила, что хочу его», - сказала она мне.

Чтобы избежать рождения второго ребенка с муковисцидозом, мы обратились в частную клинику для проведения ЭКО. Эден пришлось гораздо труднее, чем мне: ей назначили гормональные препараты, которые она должна была принимать в течение нескольких недель, а потом делали пункцию яичников под общим наркозом. За этим следовала уже относительно несложная процедура переноса эмбриона в матку. Нас предупредили, что далеко не каждое искусственное оплодотворение заканчивается успешной беременностью, но нам с Эдди особенно не повезло – у нее случилось несколько выкидышей подряд. К счастью, все на очень раннем сроке, так что ее здоровье серьезно не пострадало. Нам пришлось пройти весь цикл раза три, только после этого усилия увенчались успехом.

К моему сожалению, единственный выживший эмбрион оказался девочкой. Вначале я хотел, чтобы врачи отобрали только зародышей мужского пола (все равно из-за риска болезни каждый из них подвергался тщательтному анализу), но Эдди снова заупрямилась, и я снова сдался. Лишь потом я узнал, что моя жена и доктор Штейнберг договорились о том, чтобы из всех здоровых эмбрионов в матку имплантировали лишь тех, кто в будущем мог обеспечить Хейзел запасными органами. Я узнал об этом чудовищном замысле лишь незадолго до родов, когда предпринять что-либо было уже поздно. К тому же, в то время замысел не казался таким уж зловещим: жена и доктор наперебой уверяли меня, что у ребенка не заберут то, что может серьезно навредить его здоровью. Возможно, ему и вовсе не придется быть донором, если состояние Хейзел будет стабильным.

Итак, у меня появилась вторая дочь. Я назвал ее Харпер – не мы назвали, а именно я. Эдди не хотела давать ей имя… То есть, она не задумывалась об этом до самого конца беременности. Носила она тяжело: вначале у нее был сильный токсикоз, а на последних месяцах – высокое давление и постоянная угроза выкидыша. Из-за этого девочка родилась раньше срока и при помощи кесарева сечения.

Когда Эдди пришла в себя и ей дали подержать ребенка, она лишь равнодушно глянула на него и передала мне. Тогда она и сообщила, что ей все равно, как его назвать – я мог выбрать любое имя, какое захочу. Мне надо было обеспокоиться, но я подумал, что она просто устала, еще не до конца пришла в себя и так далее. Да что угодно!.. Моя собственная мать как-то призналась, что была настолько измотана тяжелыми родами, что смогла ощутить настоящую радость от моего появления на свет лишь несколько дней спустя.

Но в случае Харпер дальше было только хуже. Мало того, что Эдди с самого начала отнеслась к ней прохладно – моя жена сделала все возможное, чтобы не привязаться к своей младшей дочери. Взяла няню, когда Харпер было всего несколько дней от роду, старалась поменьше брать девочку на руки, реже видеть. Эден вновь целиком и полностью посвятила себя Хейзел.

Стоит ли говорить, что все пошло совсем не так, как обещал психолог. Вместо того, чтобы сплотиться, наша семья словно распалась на ячейки. В одной из них были Эден и Хейзел, в другой – Харпер и ее няня Лола, полюбившая малышку всем сердцем. Ну а я... Мне пришлось обручиться с работой. Семье нужны были деньги, а я был единственным, кто мог ее обеспечить.

Все те немногие дни и недели отдыха, что выпадали несколько раз в году, я старался посвящать семье. Мне хотелось, чтобы наша семья казалась менее разобщенной. Я организовывал поездки, совместные походы в рестораны и в кино, в парки аттракционов – мы путешествовали и развлекались, насколько позволяло здоровье Хейзел. Я пытался сделать так, чтобы подросшие сестры полюбили друг друга.

К сожалению, это оказалось непросто. К ее чести, Эден не была жестока. Она никогда не обижала Харпер и даже была к ней более-менее справедлива. Но она и не любила ее – по крайней мере, не так, как Хейзел. И обе девочки это чувствовали. Харпер росла робкой и замкнутой, а Хейзел не понимала, зачем нам понадобился еще один ребенок – ребенок, на которого ни у кого вечно не хватает времени. Хейз не обрадовалась появлению сестры. Настолько, что начала задирать ее.

Это случилось в первый раз, когда Харпер была еще совсем младенцем. Я застал Хейзел в комнате сестры с подушкой, занесенной над лицом малышки. Харпер отчаянно ревела, а Хейз бросилась бежать, увидев меня. Разумеется, я догнал ее и в сердцах даже отшлепал, из-за чего Эдди тут же закатила мне скандал. Она не поверила, что семилетняя Хейзел хотела задушить сестру. Мне тоже не хотелось в это верить, но, тем не менее, я принял меры предосторожности: после того случая Лола переехала к нам насовсем и стала жить в комнате Харпер. Няня жила там до тех пор, пока ее подопечной не исполнилось шесть лет и она не пошла в школу – тогда Лола вернулась на съемную квартиру и в дальнейшем работала у нас по полдня пять-шесть дней в неделю.

К сожалению, на том все не кончилось. Я много раз обнаруживал у Харпер синяки, даже когда она была уже достаточно большой, чтобы дать отпор хоть и старшей, но слабой и хрупкой сестре. Попытки поговорить об этом с женой и дочерью не увенчались успехом. Эдди по-прежнему свято верила в невиновность своей любимицы, а Хейзел всякий раз замыкалась в себе и угрюмо молчала. Вообще-то я раньше никогда не замечал в ней злобы или склонности к садизму – она росла достаточно доброй, отзывчивой девочкой. У нее не было причин ненавидеть сестру: им не приходилось делить ни комнату, ни игрушки. Мне кажется, Хейзел просто передалось настроение Эдди – та недолюбливала Харпер, поэтому старшая тоже прониклась этим чувством. Только, в отличие от матери, она не считала нужным его скрывать.

Да и сам я не мог сказать, что души не чаю в Харпер. Она росла не такой симпатичной, как Хейзел, не так блестяще училась в школе и у нее не обнаружилось музыкального дара. В детстве у нее вообще не нашлось никаких талантов. В Харпер как будто бы не было ничего особенного. Она предпочитала играть в машинки, а не в куклы, и с большим удовольствем носила джинсы, чем платья. Несмотря на это, я бы не назвал ее сорванцом. Из-за застенчивости у нее было очень мало друзей. Она гораздо лучше чувствовала себя в одиночестве, чем в компании. Я довольно неплохо с ней ладил, но мы проводили вместе слишком мало времени, чтобы узнать друг друга получше.

А потом случилась та история с Лолой. Няня застала нас с женой, когда в моем кабинете мы в очередной раз ругались из-за дочерей. Я заявил Эден, что ей надо бы обращать больше внимания на Харпер, заниматься ее развитием и так далее. Ведь не за горами то время, когда она вырастет точно так же как Хейзел, и закончит школу.

\- Я знаю, сейчас в это трудно поверить, но возможно, ее ждет блестящее будущее, - сказал я.

\- У нее нет никакого будущего! - отрезала Эдди.

И напомнила мне, зачем мы завели этого ребенка – во всех подробностях. Она замолчала лишь тогда, когда из-за двери послышался изумленный возглас Лолы.

Выбежав в коридор, я увидел няню. По выражению ее лица я понял, что она слышала абсолютно все.

Эден была в ярости. Мне кажется, если бы она могла, она бы убила Долорес Санчес в тот же миг, на том же самом месте. Это был первый раз, когда я по-настоящему задумался, с какой женщиной живу. Быть может, она и правда чудовище? Но раз так, почему же я все еще ее люблю?..

Я расчитал Лолу в тот же день, напоследок щедро снабдив ее деньгами и угрозами. Но в глубине души я понимал, что вряд ли смогу этим заставить ее предать Харпер. Мне даже хотелось, чтобы Лола предупредила ее: Харпер необходимо было знать правду о родителях.

Но что тогда? Если власти узнают обо всем, они отберут у нас младшую дочь, а самих отправят в тюрьму – вместе с доктором Штейнбергом и еще несколькими его коллегами, с которыми Эден уже договорилась об операции. Тогда Хейзел лишится шанса дожить до старости.

Получается, если я спасу Харпер, то практически своими руками убью Хейзел, и наоборот. Это был какой-то замкнутый круг ада. Я не хотел делать выбор, не хотел решать, кому из дочерей суждено жить, а кому умереть. Я хотел счастья для них обеих. Но если уж нам суждено потерять одну… Какую именно – я бы предпочел, чтобы это оказалась воля судьбы.

Так я думал, когда Лолу Санчес постигла та ужасная участь. Может быть, по воле рока и Харпер суждено сделать именно то, ради чего Эдди произвела ее на свет? Может, на самом деле у меня тоже нет никакого выбора? Может, Харпер уже смирилась с этим? Но как поговорить об этом с маленьким ребенком? Вдруг она, наоборот, ничего не подозревает, и я лишь напугаю ее?

Я сделал, наверно, самое худшее из возможного – пустил все на самотек, продолжая делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Харпер уехала в школу-интернат, а Хейзел стала арендовать квартиру. Когда младшая приезжала на каникулы, я старался быть с ней особенно ласков, подсознательно пытаясь загладить вину. Я дарил ей подарки, брал ее с собой на работу и в город. Мы обнаружили, что нам нравятся одни и те же компьютерные игры, одни и те же виды спорта – авторалли и дрэг-рейсинг. После того, как мы с ней съездили на несколько подобных мероприятий в качестве зрителей, Харпер стала уговаривать меня научить ее водить. Что я и сделал, несмотря на протесты жены: та считала увлечение дочери неуместным и опасным для жизни занятием. Хотя на самом деле Эдди, скорее всего, беспокоилась вовсе не за жизнь Харпер, а за сохранность донорских органов.

Я продолжал тешить себя мыслью о том, что все образуется, когда неожиданно пришла беда: легкие Хейзел стали отказывать. Ее увезли на скорой после очередного концерта. В больнице нам сообщили, что без пересадки сердца, печени и легких все-таки не обойтись. В противном случае Хейз оставалось жить всего несколько месяцев.

Эден тут же начала готовиться к операции. Она обнадежила Хейзел, уговорила младшую на донорство печени, тем самым бессовестно ей солгав. Мы заплатили половину суммы вперед врачам и медсестре, которые должны были делать пересадку – за саму операцию, и за молчание. Владелец клиники, доктор Штейнберг, тоже получил свою долю.

Безропотно отдавая все свои сбережения, я все же продолжал хвататься за соломинку. Я надеялся, что у кого-нибудь из этой команды сдадут нервы, и он либо проболтается властям, либо откажется делать дело. Тогда Харпер будет спасена.

Я даже завел откровенный разговор с главным хирургом: дескать, не будет ли его мучить совесть – ведь донор-то погибнет. Но врач пожал плечами и ответил, что если бы его терзали сомнения, он бы с самого начала не стал иметь с нами никаких дел. Вся его команда – опытные специалисты, достигшие вершин в своем деле. Этика не позволяет им идти дальше, а так охота взглянуть, что будет, если реципиенту пересадить органы не трупа и не годами пролежавшего в коме человека, а свежие и здоровые, из специально выращенного молодого организма. Насколько увеличится продолжительность и качество жизни Хейзел – вот что интересовало врачей даже больше, чем деньги. Смогут ли они, переступив через нормы морали, совершить чудо?..

\- И знаете, если вы вдруг передумаете и решите засадить нас в тюрьму – мы утащим вас за собой, господин адвокат. Между прочим, тюрьма никого из нас не страшит. Возможно, я так или иначе пойду под суд. Если с Хейзел будет все хорошо, и она будет жива когда я уже буду глубоким стариком, я намерен информировать общественность о результатах операции. Я хочу открыть людям возможность продления жизни. Кто знает, может то, что мы сделаем тайком, когда-нибудь будет проводиться вполне легально?

Просто великолепно, подумал я. Нам попался сумасшедший хирург, мечтающий, чтобы в будущем людей массово выращивали на органы. Но и я сам был не лучше его. Иначе, зачем я позволил всему этому случиться?

***

\- Так ты оставил сейф открытым специально? – догадалась Харпер.

Я кивнул в ответ.

\- А револьвер? Обычно ты хранишь его незаряженным.

\- И его тоже. Это был мой подарок тебе.

\- Денег было бы достаточно.

Я не стал говорить ей, что пули в барабане на самом деле предназначались для нас – для меня и Эдди, для родителей, которые посмели посягнуть на жизнь собственного ребенка...

Позавтракав на заправочной станции, мы выехали из Реддинга рано утром и продолжали двигаться на север. Но теперь я уже не торопился. Я твердо решил, что никому не позволю навредить Харпер. Мы вернемся в Сиэтл и поговорим с Эден. Я уговорю ее остановиться. Быть может, через пару дней мы даже заедем в больницу навестить Хейзел.

Когда я увидел младшую в Лос-Анджелесе, то вначале даже не узнал: так сильно она похорошела. В моих воспоминаниях она была сутулым, бледным, закомплексованным подростком. Во всей ее внешности хороши были только глаза – большие и зеленые, совсем как у Эдди. Обычно они смотрели под ноги, но сейчас смело глядели прямо перед собой. Харпер слегка похудела и довольно сильно загорела. И еще она подстриглась – ей очень шло, хотя мне нравились ее длинные волосы. Теперь моя дочь выглядела и одевалась как настоящая калифорнийская девчонка. Держалась она так же независимо и непринужденно.

Сначала я решил, что все дело в смене обстановки, но потом, когда мы пересекли границу штата, Харпер захотелось поговорить. И вскоре она стала рассказывать о Джеке Спилнере. Судя по ее словам, это был самый замечательный парень на всем белом свете. Харпер переживала о том, что его могут убить, и поэтому то и дело ударялась в слезы.

Моя девочка была влюблена.

В конце концов где-то в районе Юджина у меня сдали нервы, и я разрешил ей позвонить в Лос-Анджелес. Телефон Джека не отвечал, телефон его дяди тоже. Разумеется, это не прибавило Харпер оптимизма. Проникшись ее горем, я даже просмотрел вместе с ней заголовки всех новостных порталов – кое-где упоминался вчерашний арест Бенисио Салазара, но без подробностей. «Следствие по этому делу еще не завершено,» - сухо сообщали сайты новостей.

Мне удалось кое-как успокоить Харпер, убедив ее в том, что ее ненаглядный скорее всего жив и здоров. Ведь мафиози все-таки арестовали. А Джек, вероятно, просто исчез, растворился. Ведь тот человек, которого она знала, пока жила у Санчесов – это был фантом, фальшивая личность. Когда его работа завершилась, он сбросил личину и вернулся к своей обычной жизни. Скорее всего, на самом деле он совсем не такой, каким знала его Харпер.

И я сказал ей об этом – должен был сказать, хотя понимал, что правда разобьет ей сердце.

\- Это ничего, - ответила Харпер, вытирая слезы. – Ничего, если он забудет меня. Самое главное, чтобы с ним все было в порядке!

 

 

 


	14. Джек и Харпер

_**Джек** _

Среди одежды, присланной Домиником, кроме джинсов и футболок оказались также две куртки. Я подозревал, что это мама велела дяде положить их в пакет. Как бы то ни было, они очень пригодились, так как ранним утром следующего дня Сиэтл встретил нас собачим холодом и проливным дождем. Когда мы покинули самолет, термометр «ниссана» показал, что температура на улице равна примерно пятидесяти градусам по Фаренгейту. Небо было полностью закрыто тучами, низвергавшими потоки воды – подобное нечасто увидишь в Калифорнии. Мокрый асфальт влажно блестел.

\- Ну и отстой этот Сиэтл! - ворчал Боно. – Моя покойная тетка говорила, что тут такая погода почти все время.

Из полицейской базы данных, которую я просматривал в доме матери, я узнал адрес семьи Уильямс и название клиники, в которой лежит их старшая дочь. Когда нас посадили в самолет, я задумался о том, повезут ли Харпер сразу в больницу, или вначале домой.

\- Ничего не поделаешь: придется разделиться, - сказал я Боно, когда мы мчались по улицам сквозь пелену дождя. – Сейчас едем в клинику. Спросим, как там Хейзел. Если у нее нет посетителей, я оставлю тебя их дожидаться, а сам поеду к дому Уильямсов. Будем стеречь членов семьи в двух местах сразу. Кто из нас засечет их первым, должен сразу сообщить другому. Если увидишь Харпер – тут же хватай ее и беги.

\- Ну, это и объяснять не надо, - ответил Боно. – Пушка и патроны при тебе?

\- Да. А у тебя?

\- Имеются.

\- Только не вздумай начать палить, не разобравшись что к чему! Я вообще-то надеюсь обойтись без оружия.

Санчес скептически хмыкнул.

\- Мы больше не в логове мафии, - заметил я.

\- Ну да, мне известно, что предки Магды не мафиози, но все же порядочные уроды. От них всего можно ожидать.

Я не согласился с Боно, хотя время показало, что он все-таки был прав.

Как и ожидалось, в столь ранний час посетителей к больным не пускали, но, по словам дежурной медсестры в регистратуре, Хейзел Уильямс была на месте – в палате интенсивной терапии. Оставив Санчеса дежурить в вестибюле клиники, я в одиночестве поехал искать дом родителей Харпер. Мне пришлось забраться далеко в пригород, выехать почти за городскую черту.

Когда я прибыл на место, дождь уже перестал. Особняк Уильямсов стоял на невысоком холме, окруженный с трех сторон густым зеленым лесом. К парадному входу и гаражам вела узкая грунтовая дорога длиной примерно с четверть мили. На мое счастье, хозяева обошлись без заборов, шлагбаумов и ворот, лишь повесили предупредительную табличку – так что я смог проехать без проблем и лишних церемоний.

Дом был по-своему прекрасен: современный стиль, сплошь прямые линии. Бетонная панель, дерево и стекло. Окна-витрины, огромная терраса на втором этаже, а под ней – просторная веранда. Большой прямоугольный бассейн. Лужайка под окнами была размером почти с футбольное поле. Я отметил ухоженные клумбы с цветами и белую беседку в дальнем углу сада, среди старых раскидистых деревьев.

Припарковав машину таким образом, что она загораживала выезд на дорогу, я вышел и огляделся. Казалось, вокруг не было ни души. Никто не вышел меня встречать, не накинулся с вопросами, не начал возмущаться по поводу вторжения в частную собственность. Но ранее я видел камеры, так что мое появление никак не могло остаться незамеченным – конечно, при условии, что здесь есть прислуга или охрана. А в таких домах наверняка есть то и другое.

Подумав, я подошел к парадному входу и позвонил в дверь. Мне пришлось долго дожидаться, но в конце концов изнутри дома послышались шаги, а потом дверь отворилась, и я увидел женщину.

Я с первого взгляда понял, что это мать Харпер.

\- Что вам угодно? – спросила она.

Я представился, назвав свое настоящее имя. И тут же смутился, потому что не знал, что сказать дальше – я об этом как-то не подумал. Мне не пришло на ум ничего лучше, как показать значок и выложить правду… Почти всю правду.

\- Я из полиции Лос-Анджелеса. Меня прислал сержант Гарви.

На мгновение я задумался, клюнет она или нет. Известно ли ей, что мой продажный начальник уже арестован (а, возможно, и мертв)? Миссис Уильямс молча смотрела на меня, в ее зеленых глазах не отражалось никаких эмоций.

\- Проходите, - она открыла дверь шире, пропуская меня внутрь.

В доме было просторно и светло. Пожалуй, даже слишком просторно и светло – создавалось ощущение какой-то стерильной пустоты. Широкий коридор, гостиная с белыми стенами, таким же белым диваном и мохнатым ковром на полу. Картины и вазы согласно последней дизайнерской моде. И опять эти огромные окна-витрины, сквозь которые просматривался весь сад.

\- Вы по поводу Харпер?.. Как она? Надеюсь, с ней все в порядке?

Я снова замешкался, обдумывая ответ.

\- Ваш муж забрал ее. Это вам известно?

\- Да, - ответила она, как мне показалось, слегка удивившись. – Джерри звонил мне, совсем недавно. Они едут домой. Я подумала, раз вы здесь, значит, приключилось что-то еще?

\- Думаю, с ними все в порядке. Но вот будет ли так, когда девушка вернется домой?

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Мне известны ваши планы насчет Харпер.

Эден Уильямс моргнула несколько раз, в остальном же на ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Я невольно восхитился ее самообладанием.

\- Зачем вы здесь, мистер О'Коннер?

Мне надо было солгать. Сказать ей, что я узнал обо всем от Гарви или Салазара и хочу получить денег за молчание. Начать торговаться, чтобы потянуть время… Врать я умел – не зря же меня взяли работать под прикрытием. Но в кои-то веки я решил выдать правду. Не знаю, почему. Возможно, я просто устал и потерял бдительность. Возможно, меня обманул безобидный вид Эден Уильямс.

Она совсем не походила на психопатку. В кресле передо мной сидела стройная и довольно красивая для своего возраста женщина – ухоженная, с безупречной укладкой и мягкими чертами лица. Я знал, что ей около пятидесяти, но на вид ей можно было дать не больше сорока пяти. Она была одета в вещи фирмы Gant – полосатый джемпер и синие брюки. Типичная респектабельная домохозяйка из высшего общества.

С ней хотелось быть вежливым, несмотря ни на что.

\- Я намерен вам помешать, - сказал я.

\- Правда?.. Давайте вначале кое-что обсудим.

\- Нечего тут обсуждать, - возразил я, начиная сердиться. – Я не дам вам тронуть Харпер, и все тут! Какие бы благородные цели вы не преследовали…

\- Хотите кофе? – вдруг спросила она.

Я даже немного опешил.

\- Кофе?.. Нет. Конечно, нет! Я…

\- Ну а я хочу, - она грациозно поднялась с кресла. – Подождите, сейчас приготовлю.

Эден прошла в открытую кухню и направилась к эспрессо-машине за барной стойкой. Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, я встал и последовал за женщиной – мне не хотелось упускать ее из виду.

\- У вас есть дети, мистер О'Коннер? – спросила Эден, доставая чашки.

Я помотал головой.

\- Так я и думала, - улыбнулась она. – Вы выглядите слишком молодо для того, чтобы иметь семью. Позвольте спросить, сколько вам лет?

\- Почти двадцать четыре, - буркнул я, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение.

\- Значит, вы ровесник моей старшей дочери. Как странно…

\- Что в этом странного?

Она взглянула мне прямо в глаза.

\- Что такой же молодой человек, как она, хочет ее убить.

Я открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но осекся, услышав шум за спиной. Впрочем, обернуться мне не дали. Сзади на мою голову обрушился чудовищной силы удар, от которого мгновенно потемнело в глазах.

***

Последний раз я терял сознание в двенадцать лет, после неудачной попытки миновать лестницу на скейтборде. Тогда мне поставили диагноз «сотрясение мозга», из-за чего всю следующую неделю мне пришлось провести дома, проваляться в постели, хотя чувствовал я себя не так уж плохо.

Теперь, когда я пришел в себя, то сразу испытал набор знакомых ощущений – голова раскалывалась, в ушах шумело, волнами накатывали приступы тошноты и головокружения. Когда они немного ослабли, я смог перевести дух и осмотреться по сторонам.

Вскоре я понял, что нахожусь в подвале дома Уильямсов – при сотрясении мозга теряешь сознание минут на пять, не больше, так что меня бы просто не успели унести очень далеко. Я сидел на стуле, крепко примотанный к нему скотчем, связанный по рукам и ногам. К счастью, рот мне не заклеили, и я смог облизать пересохшие губы.

Только я успел подумать о том, чтобы начать звать на помощь (вдруг все-таки кто услышит?), как дверь отворилась и вошла Эден Уильямс в сопровождении незнакомого мне усатого качка внушительного роста. Он был вооружен – поверх его рубашки была надета перевязь с кобурой пистолета.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер О'Коннер? – спросила Эден. – Надеюсь, Марк не ударил вас слишком сильно!

\- Что вы, мэм, я свое дело знаю, - пробурчал верзила.

Не обратив на него ни малейшего внимания, женщина снова обратилась ко мне:

\- Марк – это наш охранник. Простите его за то, что пришлось так поступить.

\- Вы напали на офицера полиции! - возразил я.

\- Вам не причинят вреда… больше, чем сейчас. Когда все закончится, я вас отпущу.

\- Лучше не делайте глупостей – развяжите меня немедленно. Через пару минут здесь будет полно копов!

\- Не будет, мистер О'Коннер. Вы приехали один.

Я открыл рот и снова закрыл его, потому что ответить мне было нечего – настолько уверенно прозвучал ее голос.

Какой же я дурак, что сунулся сюда в одиночку!

Я невольно дернулся, попробовав путы на прочность. Потом еще раз и еще. Бесполезно: тот, кто меня связал, действительно знал свое дело.

\- Вас все равно арестуют, - процедил я сквозь зубы.

\- Возможно, - ответила Эден. – Почти наверняка. Если будет надо, я готова сдаться сама – но только после того, как Хейзел будет спасена.

\- Харпер! – не выдержав, заорал я. – Подумайте о Харпер! Она также ваша дочь, она тоже живая!.. Как вы можете желать ей смерти? Что она вам сделала?

\- Верьте или нет, но я не желаю ей зла. Мне очень тяжело, как и всем остальным. Но других способов помочь Хейзел просто не существует.

\- Существует, черт возьми! Вам нужно остановиться! Оставьте в покое Харпер, а для старшей дождитесь подходящего донора. Мертвого, вашу мать! Уже погибшего!.. Как делают нормальные люди!

\- Ну хватит, - недовольно перебила меня Эден. – Это уже похоже на истерику. Марк, ты убрал его машину с дороги?

\- Да, мэм, - отозвался телохранитель.

\- Вот и славно. Теперь остается только ждать. Боюсь, вам придется посидеть здесь еще немного, мистер О'Коннер. Присмотри за ним, - она снова обратилась к охраннику. – Здесь в бутылке вода, предложи ему пить. Но если вздумает шуметь – заклей рот. Я буду наверху.

И она двинулась прочь. Я попытался было снова воззвать к ее здравому смыслу, но Марк заставил меня замолчать, отвесив затрещину. Потом, как было велено, предложил мне воды. Я отказался, хотя испытывал жажду, и даже в сердцах плюнул Марку в лицо, за что заработал удар в солнечное сплетение.

\- Ну и хрен с тобой, - равнодушно отозвался верзила, после чего на самом деле заклеил мне рот скотчем.

\- Славная у тебя тачка, приятель. Ты уж не обижайся, но я возьму ее себе, когда все закончится. Самое то, доехать до границы штата. А там и до Мексики. В тюрьму-то я не собираюсь, в отличие от хозяев…

***

_**Харпер** _

На пороге я замешкалась, и отец, заметив это, приобнял меня за плечи. Так мы вместе с ним и вошли в дом.

Так странно было сюда вернуться – ведь я была уверена, что больше ничего этого не увижу. Но когда я переступила порог, мне показалось, что я покинула этот дом только вчера.

\- Не бойся, - шепнул папа. – Я сделаю все, как обещал. Я сам поговорю с ней.

Но в коридоре, когда я увидела мать, снова застыла как вкопанная. И отец застыл вместе со мной.

\- Харпер!..

Мама бросилась ко мне и стиснула в объятиях. Я не вырвалась, хотя была не в силах обнять ее в ответ. Я стояла на месте, мои руки неподвижно висели вдоль тела, будто плети, а сердце громко стучало в груди. Ощутив, что меня пробрала дрожь, мама поспешно отстранилась.

\- Девочка моя, как ты похудела! Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Мне очень хотелось ответить ей что-нибудь язвительное, вроде «не волнуйся, мои внутренности еще годятся для пересадки», но я смогла лишь кивнуть.

\- Вот и славно! – как ни в чем не бывало ответила мама. – Может, хотите перекусить?

\- Не беспокойся, мы уже пообедали, - сказал отец. – Купили бургеры в Олимпии.

\- Лучше бы сразу поехали домой. Вам не стоило задерживаться, - нахмурилась она.

\- Иди в свою комнату детка, отдохни немного, - шепнул мне отец, ободряюще потрепав по щеке.

Я прошла мимо матери, стараясь не смотреть на нее, потом на негнущихся ногах поднялась вверх по лестнице.

\- Милая, нам надо серьезно поговорить, - услышала я голос отца.

Мать что-то ему ответила, я не расслышала, что именно, да и не собиралась слушать. Оказавшись на втором этаже, я почти бегом миновала галерею, влетела в свою комнату и захлопнула дверь. Только тогда я смогла немного перевести дух.

Я смертельно боялась маму. Пожалуй, мне было легче иметь дело с Салазаром и его бандитами, чем с ней. Рядом с матерью я в одночасье снова становилась робкой забитой девочкой, которая и рта не смеет раскрыть. Мне было ужасно обидно это осознавать, так, что на глаза наворачивались слезы – но я ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Подождав несколько минут, я все же достаточно успокоилась и осмелилась выглянуть за дверь.

Снизу доносились голоса, становившиеся все громче. Отец и мать горячо обсуждали мою дальнейшую судьбу, и я была уверена: скоро этот спор перейдет в ругань. Так бывало и раньше – почти всегда.

Но на этот раз, я надеялась, мама проиграет. Отец не отступит, да и я не отступлю.

«Это неправильно – то, что она хочет со мной сделать», - твердила я себе.

Я не должна. И не буду.

_Но Хейзел!.. Смогу ли я жить дальше, зная, что бросила ее умирать?_

Я крепко зажмурилась и сделала усилие, чтобы заставить себя не думать об этом. Только не сейчас. Если я начну сомневаться, дело закончится тем, что мама снова подомнет всех под себя.

Чтобы сберечь нервы, я решила не слушать, что происходит внизу. Вместо этого я заперлась в ванной, приняла горячий душ, потом вытерлась полотенцем и переоделась в чистое. Когда мои волосы уже почти высохли, а, судя по звукам, баталия все еще продолжалась, я не выдержала и решила спуститься, чтобы поддержать отца.

Родители были на кухне. Отец выглядел взъерошенным, его лицо пошло пятнами, в то время как мама сохраняла невозмутимый вид. Взглянув на нее, я невольно сжала кулаки. Я вдруг поняла, что еще немного – и я ее возненавижу.

\- Вот ты где, - произнесла мать. – Вижу, ты уже привела себя в порядок. Это хорошо – сейчас мы поедем в больницу.

\- Никуда я не поеду, - отрезала я.

\- Не говори глупостей. Тебе нужно сдать анализы. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

\- Какие еще анализы?

\- Тебя не было четыре месяца, милочка. За это время с тобой могло произойти все, что угодно. Слышала, в Калифорнии ты попала в дурную компанию. Возможно, ты принимала наркотики?.. Занималась сексом без презерватива?

У меня перехватило дыхание от возмущения.

\- Я… Даже если так, какое…

\- Не хватало еще, чтобы Хейзел получила от тебя какую-нибудь заразу, - отчеканила мама. – Говорила я тебе, Джерри, это была плохая идея, отпускать ее так надолго.

Я непонимающе посмотрела на папу. Тот мгновенно залился краской и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, будто ему вдруг стало не хватать воздуха.

\- Эден, я же сказал…

\- Ты думала, он хотел тебя спасти? – продолжала мать, глядя на меня. - Хотел, чтобы ты сбежала? Как бы не так. Нам нужно было алиби, поэтому и пришлось тебя отпустить. Ты убежала из дома и исчезла, вот и все дела. Пропала навсегда.

\- Но я же вернулась!

\- Об этом никто не знает, кроме меня и Джерри. Поэтому он и привез тебя обратно на машине, а не самолетом.

\- Эдди, прошу тебя, замолчи! – воскликнул папа. – Что бы я не сделал раньше, все изменилось! Это зашло слишком далеко. Пора остановиться!

\- Остановиться?.. Вот как, – на лице матери заходили желваки. – Значит, вы оба хотите, чтобы Хейзел умерла.

\- Мама, пойми меня правильно, я никому не желаю смерти! – в отчаянии взмолилась я. – Но я не хочу умирать вместо нее!

\- Если бы не она, ты вообще бы не появилась на свет!

\- Все, хватит. Я не буду делать этого, и точка, - я развернулась, чтобы снова уйти к себе наверх, но мать окликнула меня.

\- Вначале позволь показать тебе кое-что!

\- Хватит, Эдди, - устало пробормотал отец. – Оставь ее в покое!

\- Ты знаешь парня по имени Джек?

Я замерла, словно громом пораженная. Потом медленно обернулась.

\- Что?..

\- Его зовут Джек О'Коннер, - произнесла мама с плохо скрываемым торжеством. – Он офицер полиции Лос-Анджелеса. И сейчас он у нас в гостях.

***

Это действительно был Джек – он сидел, привязанный к стулу посреди нашего подвала, склонив голову, и похоже, дремал. Но он быстро очнулся, не успела я сбежать по ступенькам.

Когда он меня увидел, в его глазах отразилось одновременно облегчение и ужас. Подбежав к нему, я порывисто обняла его, потом отодрала скотч с его лица – как можно осторожнее.

\- Джек, я так рада, что ты жив! Все-таки тебя не убили!

\- Беги отсюда, - охрипшим голосом ответил он мне.

И это все, что он успел сказать до того, как наш охранник Марк, молча стоявший рядом со стулом, схватил меня за шиворот и оттащил прочь, бросив под ноги родителям.

\- Давай, - услышала я голос матери.

И Марк вытащил пистолет и приставил его к голове Джека.

\- Сколько человек должно умереть, чтобы ты осталась в живых? – спросила меня мама. – Твоя няня погибла из-за тебя, твоя сестра и этот мальчик умрут, если ты откажешься быть донором. Выбирай!

\- Не слушай ее, Магда! – крикнул Джек, от волнения назвав меня не тем именем. – Ты ни в чем не виновата… Это она…

Марк на мгновение убрал пистолет и свободной рукой отвесил Джеку подзатыльник.

\- А ну, заткнись!

Затем он снова приставил оружие к его виску.

\- Вы не убъете полицейского! – гнул свое Джек.

\- Хочешь проверить? – ухмыльнулся Марк. – Ты даже будешь не первым копом на моем счету!

\- Стой! Не делай этого! – вырвалось у меня. – Я согласна!

\- Магда, не надо! – взмолился О'Коннер.

\- Я буду донором, - ответила я. – Только не причиняте ему вреда, прошу вас… Пожалуйста!..

Тут я не выдержала и расплакалась.

\- Ты поедешь в больницу и не будешь сопротивляться, - уточнила мать. – Не будешь кричать, не будешь пытаться привлечь внимание. Сделаешь все, что тебе велят.

Я кивнула, глотая слезы.

\- Мальчик останется здесь, под присмотром Марка. Пока все не завершится. Если ты вдруг передумаешь и выкинешь какой-нибудь фокус, один мой звонок – и мистера О’Коннера не станет.

\- Но если я буду вести себя хорошо, вы его отпустите?

\- Разумеется. Обещаю.

\- Вранье! – воскликнул Джек. – Они избавятся от меня как от свидетеля! Не соглашайся!..  
Он тут же заработал очередной тумак от охранника, а моя мать равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Боюсь, Харпер, тебе придется поверить мне на слово. В противном случае Марк всадит в него пулю уже сейчас, потом свяжет тебя и в багажнике отвезет в больницу. Выбирай: или ты, или вы оба.

\- Я поеду! Только поклянись мне, что отпустишь Джека! Поклянись жизнью Хейзел!

Мамино лицо помрачнело, но она все же сделала то, о чем я просила.

\- Если ты нарушишь клятву, - торжественно сказала я, глядя ей в глаза. – Я сделаю так, что сестра умрет. Меня уже не будет в живых, но часть меня останется внутри Хейзел. И если ты тронешь Джека хоть пальцем, мое сердце сгниет у нее в груди!

Это, конечно, были выдумки и ребячество, но мне так хотелось сказать матери что-нибудь обидное и хоть чем-то напугать ее. Похоже, у меня получилось: ее взгляд полыхнул бешеной яростью.

Мы ненавидели друг друга, она и я. Мать и дочь. Так не должно быть, но так было.

Зато мой страх смерти почти исчез. Когда я дала обещание, это было сродни освобождению. Я больше не была в плену своего желания жить, я нашла того человека, ради которого могла отдать все. И в тот момент, наверно впервые в жизни, я почувствовала себя свободной и ни в чем не виноватой.

К сожалению, мне не удалось попрощаться с Джеком. Мама сразу схватила меня за руку и потащила прочь. Отец, до этого молча наблюдавший за происходящим (думаю, он был в шоке), вдруг решил вмешаться. Он преградил путь матери и попытался ее остановить, но она выхватила пистолет из-за пояса брюк и направила на него.

\- Даже не думай, Джерри. Я все решила. Ты пойдешь с нами – сядешь за руль. Шевелись!..

И он пошел.

В гараже мы пересели на Toyota Land Cruiser Prado, на котором обычно ездили всей семьей за покупками. Посадив меня назад, мать села на пассажирское сиденье рядом с отцом. Всю дорогу она внимательно следила за ним, не выпуская пистолет из рук.

Папа несколько раз пытался с ней заговорить, снова начинал умолять ее оставить затею с пересадкой – но безрезультатно.

Не прислушиваясь к их спору, я смотрела в окно и думала о Джеке, а еще удивлялась тому, что мне все еще было почти не страшно. Я только удивлялась: неужели это моя последняя поездка по шоссе? Неужели я больше никогда не увижу всего этого – неба, сосен, домов, автомобилей? Каково это, быть мертвой, перестать существовать?..

\- За что ты ее так ненавидишь? – долетел до меня голос папы.

\- Я же сказала: я не испытываю к ней неприязни, - ответила мать.

\- Это неправда. Ты ненавидишь ее. Иначе бы уже остановилась.

\- Она просто маленькая эгоистка, вот она кто. На родную сестру ей плевать. Вместо этого она готова умереть лишь ради какого-то смазливого мальчишки.

\- Они любят друг друга, - возразил отец. – Так же, как мы с тобой, когда были молодыми.

\- Нет. Не так. Не сравнивай…

Я зажала уши и снова отвернулась к окну.

 

 

 


	15. Харпер и Джек

_**Харпер** _

Видимо, мать уже успела позвонить хирургу, поэтому в клинике нас ждали. На подземной парковке нас встретили медсестра из отделения интенсивной терапии, ухаживавшая за сестрой в последние несколько месяцев, и два рослых медбрата. Я и пикнуть не успела, как они подхватили меня под руки и потащили к лифту, хотя я не выказывала никаких признаков сопротивления.

\- Скорее, скорее!.. – суетилась медсестра, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам.

В лифте я услышала, как она выговаривает матери за то, что они не сумели успокоить донора – то есть меня – и теперь им приходится применять силу. Мама заверила ее, что донор полностью под контролем.

«Теперь меня даже по имени называть перестали,» - с горечью подумала я.

Отец вообще не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как мы вышли из машины. Пока лифт двигался вверх, он стоял, отвернувшись к стене.

Мы приехали на четвертый этаж, где сразу же разделились: медсестра куда-то потянула за собой родителей, а меня отвели в маленькую палату без окон (на двери было написано «Изолятор»), насильно уложили в койку и крепко привязали кожаными ремнями.

Лишь оставшись в одиночестве, я осознала, что до смерти напугана. От ужаса мне стало дурно. Если бы я не лежала на кровати, то наверно упала бы на пол, потому что мои ноги сделались совсем ватными, как тогда, в гараже, когда люди Салазара в первый раз наставили на нас пушки. Я вздрагивала при каждом шорохе в коридоре и каждый раз невольно пробовала путы на прочность – разумеется, безо всякого результата.

Вскоре в палату вошел хирург, который когда-то осматривал меня из-за возможной пересадки печени – кажется, его фамилия была Морган – в сопровождении все той же медсестры и еще одного незнакомого врача. У меня взяли кровь из вены, потом внимательнейшим образом осмотрели и ощупали, не отвязывая от кровати. При этом никто из них ни разу не заговорил со мной и не взглянул мне в глаза – даже когда в них светили фонариком, изучая зрачки. Со мной обращались так, будто я тоже лежала в коме, как Хейзел.

Затем меня снова оставили одну.

На стене изолятора висели часы, и я могла считать прошедшие секунды и минуты. Это не помогало – скорее наоборот. Меня начинало мутить от ужаса всякий раз, когда я смотрела на циферблат и пыталась угадать, который час станет моим последним. Когда я сегодня умру? В три, в пять или в шесть? Может, позже? Будет ли мне больно, несмотря на наркоз, а если нет, что конкретно я буду при этом чувствовать?.. Буду ли я чувствовать вообще?

Чтобы не сойти с ума, я закрыла глаза и стала гнать от себя подобные мысли. Вместо этого я попыталась вспомнить все хорошее, что у меня было. Я вспоминала свою няню Лолу; тех немногих подруг, что были у меня в школе; как мы всей семьей ездили на Багамы; как папа учил меня водить. Особое место занимали воспоминания о моем единственном самостоятельном путешествии – поездке в Калифорнию. Как я добиралась туда на поезде, на попутках, в кабинах фур дальнобойщиков. Как я жила у Санчесов и работала в гараже. Уличные гонки. И, конечно же, Джек Спилнер – или О'Коннер, как его зовут на самом деле. Так ли уж важно, что он коп?.. Он хороший человек, и мне хотелось надеяться, что он выберется из этой передряги и проживет долгую, счастливую жизнь.

Я вспоминала Джека, его лицо, улыбку. Его узкие подвижные руки, смешную разболтанную походку и изящное мальчишеское тело. Как он смеялся, показывая белые, острые зубы; с каким выражением лица вел машину. Мне так хотелось снова обнять его хотя бы один-единственный раз, коснуться губами его губ, вплести пальцы в завитки мягких, пшеничного цвета волос. Тоска по нему ощущалась почти физически и вызывала сладкую грусть: любовь – в моей жизни это все-таки было. Мне есть что вспоминать!..

Но иногда даже самые светлые воспоминания не приносили облегчения, и мне было так страшно, что хотелось, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось. Чтобы меня скорее усыпили.

Однако, когда доктор и медсестра явились во второй раз, я вновь испытала острый приступ желания жить.

\- Она готова к трансплантации, - произнес доктор Морган. – Можете начинать.

С этими словами он покинул палату. Медсестра тут же взялась за меня – я поняла, что она собирается сделать мне укол и стала сопротивляться. Я так отчаянно извивалась, что даже ремни не помогали, и ей пришлось позвать на помощь санитаров.

Они навалились на меня вдвоем и крепко держали, прижав к койке, так что медсестре наконец-то удалось поставить мне катетер в вену на тыльной стороне ладони и ввести туда снотворное.

\- Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! – плакала я.

\- Тихо, золотко... Все, уже почти все, - успокаивающе шептала медсестра.

Но санитарам она говорила:

\- Подержите ее еще немного!.. Пока не подействует.

Поэтому меня отпустили лишь когда я уже начала проваливаться в сон. Повернув голову, я вдруг увидела мать, стоявшую в дверном проеме.

Она выглядела усталой и расстроенной.

\- Это твоя няня виновата, что все так вышло, - сказала она. – Если бы она тогда сподобилась держать язык за зубами, ты бы ничего не подозревала и не испытала бы ни боли, ни страха… У тебя вообще-то была хорошая жизнь: тебя не обижали, ты никогда не знала лишений. Я старалась…

Тут она всхлипнула и промокнула глаза платком. Ее силуэт стал расплываться и тускнеть у меня перед глазами. Кто-то снова суетился вокруг меня, но я уже была не в силах повернуться и посмотреть.

\- Прости меня, Харпер. Мы будем помнить о тебе до конца дней.

Последнее, что я успела почувствовать – как мне к лицу прижали кислородную маску.

***

_**Джек** _

\- Вот видишь, а ты не хотел меня брать. Что бы ты без меня делал?..

Выудив из кармана нож-бабочку, Боно быстро и ловко перерезал ленту на моих ногах и запястьях, потом принялся отдирать ее. Я ничем не мог ему помочь – мои конечности так сильно затекли, что я их почти не чувствовал.

\- Так и знал, что эти богатые ублюдки приготовят какую-нибудь пакость, - продолжал Боно. – Не надо было отпускать тебя одного! Как только твой телефон оказался вне сети, я сразу понял, что тебя вырубили.

Когда Санчес освободил меня, я тут же свалился на пол, тихо поскуливая от боли. Теперь, когда кровообращение восстановилось, в мои руки и ноги словно вонзились тысячи игл. Боно присел на корточки рядом со мной и принялся массировать мои затекшие мышцы, так же небрежно и деловито, как до этого орудовал ножом.

\- Зря ты застрелил его, - пробормотал я, кивнув головой в сторону бездыханного тела Марка. - Мог бы просто вырубить.

\- Охренеть! Ты что, хотел, чтобы я с ним дрался?.. Да в нем почти семь футов роста. Думаешь, так легко вырубить такую махину? Пуля надежнее.

Я понял, что Боно, настоящее дитя улиц, с самого начала не питал никаких иллюзий насчет решения проблемы в рамках закона. Он не был идеалистом – не то что я. Мне стоило его послушаться. Может быть, тогда бы мы не упустили Харпер.

\- Ты уже звонил в полицию? – спросил я, оттолкнув его руку. – Звони!.. Хотя нет, сначала найди ключи от «ниссана» – они должны быть в карманах этого качка. Позвоним, когда уже будем за рулем - копам ехать до клиники меньше нашего.

Так мы и сделали. К счастью, ключи действительно обнаружились в кармане у Марка, а мой Nissan GT-R стоял в гараже Уильямсов, в который мы нашли ход из дома, так что даже не пришлось взламывать дверь. Я уже настолько оправился, что чувствовал себя способным сесть за руль.

И я сел и погнал что есть мочи. Наверно, если бы меня преследовал сам дьявол, я и то ехал бы помедленнее. Но сейчас на кону была жизнь Харпер, и я делал все возможное, чтобы не опоздать. Не знаю, сколько правил движения я нарушил в тот день, сколько перекрестков проскочил, скольких подрезал – Сиэтл запомнит меня надолго. По крайней мере, когда мы наконец-то добрались до клиники, нужда вызывать копов отпала: патрульные всего города уже гнались по моему следу.

Пока мы ехали, бурно обсуждали вопрос: где именно нам следует искать Харпер? Скорее всего, в операционной. Возможно, если ей еще не успели дать наркоз, она заперта в какой-нибудь палате или подсобке. Кроме того, мне было известно, что иногда органы забирают прямо в машинах скорой помощи – это довольно распространенная практика на черном рынке. Поспорив с Боно, мы все-таки сошлись на том, что нам опять придется разделиться. Но в это раз я обещал себе ни на секунду не терять бдительности. Мы ворвемся в больницу с оружием в руках, я поднимусь наверх, проверю палату Хейзел и операционные, а Санчес прочешет парковку и «скорые», а потом, если ничего не найдет, присоединится ко мне.

Только не облажайся в это раз, Джек! Только не облажайся!

Нет нужды говорить, что наше появление до смерти перепугало всех, кто находился в здании клиники. Я не обращал на это внимания. Хотя я крикнул о том, что я из полиции, по поведению я больше походил на террориста. И мне было все равно. Внутри меня кипела бешеная, невиданной силы ярость. Пока мы ехали, я еще сдерживал себя – был вынужден сосредоточиться на дороге. Но когда вылез из тачки, успел представить себе, да и не один раз, что я могу найти.

Если они успели навредить Харпер, я их всех перестреляю, как бешеных псов!

Палата Хейзел была по пути в операционную, и первым делом я забежал туда. Кровать была пуста, зато внутри обнаружились отец и мать девушек: адвокат стоял у окна, а его жена устроилась в кресле в углу. Уильямсы явно не ожидали меня увидеть – они застыли как громом пораженные, каждый на своем месте.

Я подскочил к Эден, схватил ее за ворот и вздернул на ноги, ткнул пушкой в лицо.

\- Где Харпер?.. Где она? Отвечай, сука!..

\- Ты опоздал! - прошептала миссис Уильямс и хрипло засмеялась.

\- Пристрелю нахер! – завопил я, вдавив ей дуло в висок с такой силой, что после должен был остаться синяк.

\- Она в операционной номер три! Беги туда, быстрее! – вдруг крикнул адвокат.

Я отшвырнул его жену к стене, а сам бросился обратно в коридор. До меня долетел вопль ярости, вырвавшийся из уст Эден. Ее гнев возродил во мне надежду: если она так бесится, значит, я еще не опоздал.

Все произошло в какие-то доли секунды. Я успел выскочить из палаты, как вдруг раздался звук выстрела. И в то же мгновение я почувствовал толчок, очень резкий и сильный – как удар палки, только в одну точку. А именно, в правый бок, где-то на уровне пупка. Удар сбил меня с ног. Я упал, едва успел упереться ладонями в пол, чтобы не свалиться плашмя. Понял, что выронил пистолет, нашел его взглядом – и в этот момент меня пронзила острая боль. Словно все тело опалили огнем. Застонав, я скосил глаза и увидел кровавое пятно, расплывавшееся по моей футболке, почувствовал запах пороха.

_Меня подстрелили. Кто?.._

Я обернулся и увидел Эден. Она стояла в дверях палаты с револьвером в руках и целилась в меня, явно собираясь добить. А мне было так больно и плохо, что я не мог сдвинуться с места, даже поднять собственный пистолет. Раньше в меня ни разу не попадали, я не был готов к этому – мой разум был в полном смятении. Навалилась такая обида, что захотелось рыдать.

_Как она смогла? Почему она быстрее меня? Что мне делать?!!!_

Внезапно появившийся в моем поле зрения адвокат прыгнул на свою жену, повалил ее – тут же прозвучал второй выстрел, но пуля ушла в потолок. Грохот немного привел меня в чувство.

_Рана не смертельна. Это еще не конец... Дыши, Джек. Постарайся наладить дыхание и успокоиться. Ты сможешь!_

Я заставил себя отвернуться от дерущихся Уильямсов, нащупал левой рукой пистолет, крепко прижал правую руку к ране и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

_Ты нужен Харпер. Ты должен идти, Джек. А лучше – бежать._

И я стиснул зубы и побежал.

***

Так я и ворвался в операционную – окровавленный, матерящийся, с пушкой в руке.

Их было четверо возле стола, почти полностью закрытого стерильными бумажными салфетками. Люди в зеленых одноразовых халатах, масках и шапочках. Они суетились, стоя среди трубок, проводов, мониторов и еще какого-то совершенно незнакомого мне медицинского оборудования. Мне бросился в глаза металлический поднос с инструментами весьма устрашающего вида – тут были не только скальпели разнообразной формы и размера, а еще и сверло и самая настоящая пила!

\- Полиция Лос-Анджелеса! – выкрикнул я. – Всем ни с места!

Они вздрогнули и обернулись. Что-то звякнуло, ударившись о кафель – кто-то уронил зажим или скальпель. Высокий мужчина, вероятно, хирург, медленно поднял руки в перчатках, осторожно сдвинул маску и произнес:

\- Что полиция Лос-Анджелеса делает в Сиэтле?

Кровь стучала у меня в висках, пульсировала и вытекала из раны в боку – но в тот момент я этого не чувствовал. Я ощущал лишь чистую, ничем не замутненную ярость. Желание убить. Я был близок к тому, чтобы совершить самосуд, как никогда в жизни.

\- Заткнись, урод! Отойди от стола!.. Все отойдите! Руки за голову, лицом к стене! Попробуйте что-нибудь выкинуть, и я всех здесь перебью, усекли?.. Только дайте мне повод!

Они подчинились. Едва они успели отойти к стене, как за моей спиной в коридоре прозвучал еще один выстрел. Врачи вздрогнули, да и я тоже. Одна из женщин разрыдалась. Я не сводил с них дула пистолета, напряженно прислушиваясь к происходящему за дверью.

Теперь там царила тишина. Похоже, один Уильямс застрелил другого. Мне очень хотелось надеяться, что пулю словила Эден – судя по всему, так оно и было, потому что после этого никто не вбежал вслед за мной в операционную и не попытался меня остановить. Тогда я понял, что медлить дальше не имеет смысла.

Я бросился к столу, сорвал салфетки и расшвырял инструменты. Чуть не завопил от радости, обнаружив под покровами пусть совершенно неподвижную, зато на первый взгляд целую и невредимую Харпер. На ее обнаженном теле не было ни одного пореза, ни царапинки.

Я осторожно вытащил из ее вены иглу и катетер, отклеил датчики с проводами. Когда я потянулся к кислородной маске на лице Харпер, то услышал голос врача:

\- В соседней комнате, вон за теми дверьми, лежит девушка, которая погибнет, если ты нас остановишь. Она умрет в течение нескольких дней, возможно, часов.

Я знал, о ком он говорит. Хейзел, старшая сестра Харпер.

\- Думаете, из-за этого я дам вам продолжить?

\- Нет, - ответил хирург. – Ты уже успел устроить стрельбу и поднять тревогу. Мы поняли, что нам не удастся закончить еще до того, как ты ворвался, размахивая оружием… Просто я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что именно ты сделал.

\- То же самое, что и вы! Только наоборот, - со злостью бросил я и снова занялся Харпер.

Проверив пульс и дыхание, я снял с нее маску, подхватил девушку на руки и вынес ее в коридор. Я больше не мог оставаться в операционной: меня мутило от витавшего в ней запаха дизенфектантов, от запаха крови (пусть и моей собственной), а кроме того, невыносимо было смотреть на лица врачей, едва не зарезавших Харпер. Я чувствовал, что могу не сдержаться и пристрелить хирурга, если он еще хоть раз откроет рот и ляпнет что-нибудь эдакое.

В коридоре, сделав несколько шагов, я привалился к стене. За угол поворачивать не хотелось – там были Уильямсы, к тому же, я уже порядочно ослабел и, судя по ощущениям, в любой момент мог свалиться без чувств. Пытаясь этого избежать, я опустился на пол и сел, крепко прижимая к себе Харпер. Мне стало казаться, что девушка почти перестала дышать, что ее кожа холодна на ощупь.

\- Харпер! Пожалуйста, проснись! Харпер?..

Осознав, что она и вправду не дышит, я положил ее навзничь, запрокинул ей голову и из последних сил принялся делать искусственное дыхание. Вдыхая воздух ей в рот, я касался ее губ, и мне чудилось, что они соленые на вкус. Может быть, от крови или слез, но мне вдруг вспомнилась та ночь на пляже, морская вода на губах…

_Не умирай, Харпер! Мы снова поедем на пляж, мы будем загорать и кататься на доске, брести по щиколотку в воде, взявшись за руки!.. Будем гоняться на тачках! Что угодно, только не умирай._

\- Не умирай! – прошептал я.

Она вдруг дернулась, выгнулась дугой и зашлась в приступе кашля. Потом открыла глаза и посмотрела на меня.

Рассмеявшись, я крепко обнял ее, снова притянув к себе. Харпер неловко попыталась обнять меня в ответ, потом, почуяв неладное, отстранилась. Взгляд девушки скользнул вниз, и ее и так бледное лицо стало мертвенно-серым от ужаса: она увидела, что весь ее живот испачкан в крови.

\- Не бойся. Это моя кровь, а не твоя, - ответил я и потерял сознание.

 

 

 


	16. Харпер

Что я бы почувствовала в момент смерти? Вскоре я получила ответ на свой вопрос: ничего хорошего.

Среди тех, кто собирался делать пересадку, не было анестезиолога, только медсестра, которая обычно работала с ним в паре. Это именно она дала мне наркоз, но его оказалось слишком мало, поэтому я и проснулась, когда Джек стал меня откачивать. Если бы он меня не спас, я бы скорее всего очнулась от боли на операционном столе и погибла бы от шока. С другой стороны, если бы мне дали бóльшую дозу снотворного, я бы не смогла самостоятельно дышать и задохнулась вскоре после того, как Джек убрал маску. То есть, мне повезло – точнее, нам обоим.

Пуля, попавшая в Джека, прошла насквозь, не причинив серьезного вреда. Как сказали врачи скорой помощи, с таким ранением его могли бы отпустить домой в тот же день, обработав и зашив рану. Однако О'Коннер потерял довольно много крови, а за несколько часов до этого получил сотрясение мозга, когда Марк стукнул его рукояткой пистолета по голове. Так что Джека после всех процедур оставили на ночь в больнице.

Мне тоже пришлось ночевать на больничной койке – врачи опасались возможных последствий «пиратского» наркоза, который я получила. Кроме того, я пережила сильнейший стресс. По крайней мере, так мне сказали. Сама я чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо – разве может быть плохо после того, как ты чудом избежала смерти?.. Я была счастлива, что осталась жива.

Нас с Джеком доставили на скорой в государственную больницу округа Вашингтон. Все врачи и медсестры, с которыми мне пришлось там иметь дело, были очень добры. Поначалу это казалось странным: я была абсолютно уверена, что заслуживаю презрения – за то, что не захотела пожертвовать собой и спасти сестру. Но мне сочувствовали, меня жалели.

В тот же день я узнала, что моя мать умерла, а отец – задержан полицией. Папа застрелил маму в коридоре клиники, когда пытался вырвать у нее из рук пистолет. Пока что я старалась не думать о том, случайно это вышло или нарочно. Ясно было одно: они боролись друг с другом не на жизнь а на смерть. Отец хотел, чтобы я жила. Джек тоже. Быть может, мама проиграла именно потому, что в решающий момент оказалась в меньшинстве.

Несмотря ни на что, я горевала по ней.

_Прости меня, Харпер. Мы будем помнить о тебе до конца дней._

Наверно, она и правда помнила бы обо мне. Может, она не любила меня так, как сестру, но все-таки она была моей родной матерью. Она готовила мне завтраки, провожала меня в школу. Разнимала нас с сестрой, когда мы дрались. Покупала мне подарки на день рождения и на Рождество… Но вместе с тем она была той же самой женщиной, которая хотела меня убить – которая родила меня, уже заранее зная, что отнимет у меня будущее. Она хотела убить Джека всего лишь за то, что он пытался меня спасти.

Я думала обо всем этом, лежа на больничной койке. Заснуть никак не удавалось, хотя давно уже наступила ночь. В новой больнице я чувствовала себя в безопасности, но мне было очень грустно и одиноко. Ужасное прошлое, туманное будущее. Что меня ждет?.. Хотелось поговорить об этом – даже не обязательно об этом, о чем угодно. С отцом, с кем-нибудь из Санчесов, например, с Боно.

Я вспомнила, как он первым подбежал к нам в коридоре, опередив отца и приехавших по вызову полицейких. Как он обнял меня, словно родную сестру, накинул мне на плечи куртку, а потом помогал врачам скорой помощи укладывать Джека на носилки. Я была бы рада, если бы он поехал с нами, но на выходе его опознали как объявленного в розыск и увезли в участок. Точно так же, как моего отца.

Неужели их обоих теперь посадят в тюрьму?..

Надо бы спросить Джека – наверно, он знает. Подумав об этом, я решила встать и пойти к нему в палату. Мне очень хотелось его увидеть, хотя бы просто поглядеть на него. Возможно, он уже спит, поэтому я постараюсь вести себя тихо.

Накинув куртку Боно поверх больничной ночнушки, я осторожно выглянула за дверь. Убедившись, что коридор пуст, я как можно быстрее прокралась к палате Джека и проскользнула внутрь.

Кровать О'Коннера стояла напротив незашторенного окна – из него открывался точно такой же вид на ночной город, как из окна моей палаты. Свет был приглушен, Джек неподвижно лежал на постели, вытянув руки поверх одеяла. Его грудь равномерно вздымалась и опускалась, и я подумала, что он и вправду спит. Подойдя поближе, я замерла на месте.

Джек был невероятно красив, даже сейчас – спящий на больничной койке. После всего пережитого его лицо заметно осунулось, скулы выделялись сильнее, чем обычно, а губы казались перебитыми. Но это ничуть его не портило – по крайней мере, в моих глазах. Мне он казался таким прекрасным, что было больно смотреть. Прекрасным и недоступным.

Я с горечью подумала, что потеряю его. Мы больше не равны: он коп, он взрослый, старше меня на несколько лет. А мне даже нет семнадцати, и теперь ему об этом известно. Мы разные. Мы даже толком не знакомы, хотя уже успели спасти друг другу жизни. Тот, на кого я сейчас смотрю – если он вдруг откроет глаза, я даже не знаю, как к нему обратиться. Офицер О'Коннер?.. Но я знала лишь парня по имени Джек, который ходил со мной в одну школу, обожал скорость и крутые тачки. С которым мы занимались сексом на капоте машины, а потом купались голышом в море…

Готова поспорить, офицер О'Коннер предпочел бы, чтобы этого не случилось. Но даже если так, я не могу перестать любить его.

По-хорошему, надо бы в нем хоть немного разочароваться – чтобы легче пережить боль предстоящей разлуки. Но Джек не дал мне для этого ни единого повода, ни одного шанса.

\- Ну почему ты такой классный?.. – забывшись, прошептала я вслух.

И чуть не подпрыгнула на месте, когда он издал короткий смешок.

\- Даже не знаю, - ответил он мне. – А что, я и правда классный?

От смущения я готова была провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Прости, я не хотела… И вообще, я думала, ты спишь! Это нечестно!

\- Что нечестно? Не спать? – удивился он. Но сам улыбался, а глаза его весело блестели.

\- Не смейся! - пробормотала я, смутившись еще сильнее.

Наверно, я кажусь ему глупой маленькой девочкой.

\- Не буду, - пообещал Джек. - Я рад, что ты пришла.

\- Правда?.. То есть… Как себя чувствуешь? – с трудом собравшись с мыслями, пролепетала я. – Наверно, у тебя все болит?

\- Мне дали обезболивающее. И снотворное. Только вот заснуть все равно не могу.

\- Я тоже.

\- Хочешь поговорить?.. Возьми стул, присядь.

Я замешкалась. С одной стороны, мне очень хотелось остаться, с другой – а вдруг сюда войдет кто-нибудь из персонала и подумает бог знает что? Несовершеннолетняя девушка пробралась ночью в палату полицейского. Конечно, мы с Джеком сейчас не в том состоянии, когда хочется заняться сексом, но попробуй убеди в этом какого-нибудь ханжу!

Черт бы побрал все эти дурацкие законы о возрасте сексуального согласия. Мне было известно, что в моем штате этим разрешено заниматься с шестнадцати лет, а вот в Калифорнии – только с восемнадцати. Но если сейчас мы оба находимся в штате Вашингтон, разве на нас не должны распространяться местные законы?.. Правда, Джек – полицейский. Наверняка для них существует какой-нибудь особенный запрет.

\- Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности, - сказала я, с опаской обернувшись на дверь.

\- Они у меня и так будут – но вовсе не из-за тебя, поверь, - ответил О'Коннер. – Там, в Лос-Анджелесе, я прихватил с собой Боно уже после того, как он был официально задержан. Он попросился поехать со мной в Сиэтл – и я взял его.

Я тяжело вздохнула. _Все-таки из-за меня._

Но я не смогла заставить себя уйти. Вместо этого я подвинула стул поближе к кровати Джека и села.

\- Боно… Не знаешь, как он там?

\- Он воспользовался своим правом на звонок и позвонил мне.

\- В больницу?

\- Ага. Кстати, он передавал тебе привет.

\- У него все хорошо?

\- Ну, как сказать… Мы все подробно обсудили и пришли к выводу, что здешний больничный ужин все-таки вкуснее тюремного.

Джек явно пытался пошутить, но я все же расстроилась из-за Боно.

\- Бедняга. Они теперь попадут в тюрьму, правда? Боно, его отец и друзья?

Джек почесал подбородок.

\- Знаешь, мне не следует тебе говорить – обещай, что никому не расскажешь, ладно?.. Мое начальство согласилось включить их всех в WITSEC, Программу защиты свидетелей. Разумеется, если они дадут показания против Салазара.

\- Значит, их не посадят? – с надеждой спросила я.

\- Ну, какие-то сроки им дадут. Скорее всего, условные. Но Программа сама по себе похожа на домашний арест. Конечно, не в том смысле, что им придется все время сидеть дома. Их увезут в другой штат, выдадут новые документы, предоставят жилье и работу, даже снабдят деньгами на первое время… Но им придется несколько лет жить на одном месте, они не будут иметь права уехать куда-то без разрешения. И, разумеется, не может быть и речи о том, чтобы снова нарушать закон. Боно и остальным придется позабыть об уличных гонках.

\- Им это не понравится, - ответила я.

\- Я знаю. Но все же лучше, чем пылиться на нарах или быть убитыми подельниками Салазара. Санчесу и остальным придется потерпеть. Хотя бы несколько лет. К сожалению, это все, что я могу для них сделать. Конечно, мой отец в свое время сделал для дяди гораздо большее, но…

\- Постой!.. Так это правда? То, что ты рассказывал о дяде?

\- Ну да. Дом Торетто на самом деле мой дядя. Когда-то он грабил грузовики, а мой отец-полицейский помог ему бежать. Меня послали жить к дяде, чтобы было легче внедриться в банду, - тут Джек сделал паузу и пристально посмотрел на меня. – Моя фамилия не Спилнер, мне не восемнадцать, но история моей семьи, которую я тебе рассказывал – чистая правда.

\- Ох, - я подтянула ноги на стул и обхватила руками колени. – А то, что ты говорил мне тогда на пляже… Ну, про твоего отца и дядю…

Смутившись, Джек отвернулся к окну и замолчал.

\- Это тоже правда, - наконец произнес он. – Я случайно выяснил это в тот вечер. Поверь, иначе я не был бы так расстроен.

Я невольно напряглась, ожидая, что Джек сейчас скажет что-то вроде: «Я был не в себе; прости, что тебя трахнул – на самом деле я этого не хотел», но вместо этого он стал рассказывать о том, что впоследствии выяснил все до конца и помирился с дядей. Именно Дом подарил ему «ниссан», на котором они с Боно примчались за мной в больницу.

Другими словами, от меня уплыл еще один шанс снять нимб с головы Джека. И в душе затеплилась надежда: а вдруг я и правда ему не безразлична?

Но даже если так, сможем ли мы быть вместе?

Не сможем, ответила я себе. Разные штаты, разные судьбы. Разница в возрасте. О'Коннер вернется к своей работе, а мне придется остаться здесь, в Сиэтле. Санчесов вскоре упрячут куда-нибудь в глушь, и я не смогу поехать с ними. Может, я буду жить с отцом. Или с сестрой – если она выздоровеет.

\- Магда, - вдруг произнес Джек.

\- А?..

\- Имя Магдалена нравится мне больше. Оно тебе идет.

\- Правда? Я тоже так думаю. Знаешь, почему Родриго дал мне это имя? Он говорил, что так называется его родной город. В Мексике, штат Сонора.

\- А, знаю.

И Джек вдруг негромко пропел:

\- От Ногалеса до Магдалены 60 миль святой дороги. И обещано тем, кто рискнет – Святой Франциск вашу душу спасет!

\- Брэндон Флауэрс! – воскликнула я. – Вот уж не думала, что ты знаешь. Мой папа его обожает.

\- Теперь, - сказал Джек. – Как только услышу эту песню, сразу же подумаю о тебе.

***

Нас выписали на следующее утро. Из Лос-Анджелеса к Джеку самым ранним рейсом прилетели его родственники: мама и дядя с женой, а также капитан полиции по фамилии Эванс. А у меня первым посетителем был социальный работник, который привез мне из дома одежду и сообщил, что отцу в ближайшее время назначат залог, чтобы папа смог вернуться домой и заботиться обо мне до начала суда – в противном случае мне потребуется опекун.

Едва я успела одеться, как снова раздался стук в дверь, и появился Джек в компании всех Торетто. Я тут же позабыла, что осталась одна-одинешенька: все бросились обнимать меня, хлопать по плечу, справляться о моем самочувствии и высказвать соболезнования. Дом и Летти приветствовали меня так сердечно, словно я тоже была членом их семьи. Даже мать Джека, очень красивая для своего возраста женщина, которую я видела в первый раз, отнеслась ко мне доброжелательно. Если честно, я немного оробела, когда Джек представил ее мне – я была уверена, что она будет сердиться, ведь из-за меня ее сына подстрелили. Но Мия Торетто лишь покачала головой, когда я озвучила свои опасения.

\- Конечно, я переживаю за него. Но ты не должна себя ни в чем винить: Джек выполнял свой долг полицейского. Он был обязан тебя защитить. К тому же, все закончилось вполне благополучно.

К моему удивлению, Мия быстро перевела разговор на тему уличных гонок и буквально засыпала меня вопросами. На какой тачке я участвовала в заездах? С кем я соревновалась? Какую систему впрыска закиси азота я предпочитаю?..

Потом я поняла, что Джек успел рассказать ей кое-что обо мне. Скорее всего, его мама вначале просто пыталась отвлечь меня от вчерашних событий и поднять мне настроение, но вскоре мы с ней по-настоящему разговорились. Когда Мия принялась увлеченно описывать машину, на которой она ездила в то время, когда познакомилась с отцом Джека, сын со смехом прервал ее и предложил сходить куда-нибудь в кафе и пообедать всем вместе, раз уж мы нашли общий язык.

Я была не против. Чиновника из отдела опеки пришлось уговаривать, но в конце концов он дал добро, и я прекрасно провела время в обществе Джека и членов его семьи.

На выходе из больницы дежурили репортеры, поэтому капитан Эванс договорился о том, чтобы нас выпустили с черного входа, а сам отправился общаться с представителями прессы – вместе с местными полицейскими, которые вели дело о моем исчезновении.

После полудня мы попрощались с Домом и Летти – они вызвались перегнать Nissan GT-R обратно в Калифорнию, так как Джек еще недостаточно оправился, чтобы долго сидеть за рулем (сам он признался, что был бы рад это сделать, но кто бы ему позволил?). О'Коннер и его мать отправились в аэропорт, и мне захотелось проводить их. Тем более, когда я узнала, что Боно тоже там будет: его должны были посадить в тот же самолет и под конвоем отправить обратно в Лос-Анджелес. Я просто обязана была с ним увидеться: ведь он тоже многое сделал для мего спасения.

Я снова уговорила попечителя, мне разрешили поехать. Мне удалось попрощаться с Боно, выразить благодарность и даже обнять его, невзирая на копов и наручники. В аэропорту все таращились на нас, но мне было все равно.

После этого я попрощалась с Мией и Джеком. Я старалась держать себя в руках, и лишь в самом конце, когда О'Коннер уже стоял в очереди на посадку, не выдержала и спросила:

\- Мы ведь никогда больше не увидимся, правда?..

Мой голос прозвучал как-то уж слишком жалобно – совсем не так, как я хотела.

\- Конечно, увидимся, - несколько удивленно ответил Джек. – Да и не раз. Нам предстоит пережить как минимум два судебных процесса. Я свидетель в твоем деле, а ты – в моем. Боюсь, тебе придется не единожды слетать в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы дать показания. Ну а меня вызовут в Сиэтл.

\- Я бы хотела не в суде, - собравшись с духом, решилась сказать я. – Не только. Я бы хотела… Как… как друзья.

Джек взглянул мне в глаза, потом вдруг сунул паспорт и билеты в карман джинсов. Освободив руки, он шагнул ко мне навстречу и заключил меня в объятия.

\- Мы увидимся, - прошептал он мне на ухо. – Сходим куда-нибудь, покатаемся. Я не забуду о тебе, обещаю. Свяжусь, как только все утрясется. Не беспокойся: я узнаю твой номер, и найду тебя, где бы ты не была – ты знаешь, что я это могу.

Уткнувшись лицом в рубашку Джека, я улыбнулась и с наслаждением вдохнула его запах. О'Коннер был такой высокий – мой затылок едва доставал ему до плеча. Рядом с ним я чувствовала себя маленькой и слабой, но вместе с тем – защищенной. Любимой и желанной, как никогда в жизни.

\- Береги себя, Харпер.

\- Ты тоже береги себя, Джек. Поправляйся.

 

 

 


	17. Эпилог. Джек

Не помню, кто мне это говорил – быть может, Хоббс или Елена, а может, кто-то из старших коллег в академии: «Если станешь полицейским, когда-нибудь наступит тот день, когда ты будешь вынужден решать, кому жить, а кому умереть».

Я понимал, что это значит. То есть думал, что понимаю. Я думал, если уж мне суждено убить человека, это будет какой-нибудь преступник, которого я случайно застрелю при задержании. Но я не мог и представить, что это будет девушка, прикованная к постели, за всю свою короткую жизнь не нарушившая ни единого закона.

Хейзел Уильямс умерла на следующий день после того, как ее перевели в Медицинский центр Вашингтонского Университета. Она так и не дождалась органов для трансплантации, хотя находилась в самом начале списка. Может быть, просто пробил ее час, и ей было не суждено прожить долгую жизнь, даже если бы замысел ее матери осуществился. Кто знает? Я не дал этому свершиться, я стал для сестер рукой судьбы – и не жалею об этом.

Чувствую ли я себя виноватым в смерти Хейзел? Да, несомненно. Но это вина, с которой можно жить. Если бы мне вдруг пришлось вернуться в тот день, я сделал бы все то же самое. Я бы выбрал Харпер. И даже не потому, что я старался исполнить свой долг служителя закона – а потому, что я ее любил. Я не мог допустить, чтобы она умерла. Поэтому я не раскаиваюсь, ни капельки. И даже больше: если бы все мои усилия пошли прахом, если бы я опоздал и увидел, что врачи уже сделали свое дело, и сердце Харпер бьется внутри грудной клетки ее сестры – я бы подошел к постели Хейзел, приставил бы пистолет к ее виску и спустил курок. Разумеется, после того, как убил бы врачей, медсестру и родителей девушек.

Мне самому страшно, когда я об этом думаю, но я решил быть до конца честен с самим собой. Глубоко внутри меня дремлет необузданная ярость Дома Торетто, а также своенравие и гордыня Брайана О'Коннера. Я не могу притворяться, что не унаследовал это от них. Но вместе с тем не испытываю отвращения. «Мы те, кто мы есть» - говорил дядя. С этим ничего не поделаешь. Никто не идеален. Внутри каждого есть тьма. Но мы можем научиться жить в мире со своими демонами, держать их под контролем.

Я узнал много нового о моем отце и о самом себе. Всегда чувствовал, что в истории, которую мне рассказывали в детстве – о том, как папу подослали к Торетто и как он разрешил Дому уйти – чего-то не хватает. Почему отец все-таки отпустил Дома? Почему не арестовал его? Ведь дядя был виновен. Став его другом, Брайан мог свидетельствовать за него на суде, постараться добиться смягчения приговора – но отпускать, нарушив закон, пустив под откос собственную жизнь?..

Теперь все встало на свои места. Это был поступок не друга, а влюбленного.

***

Я все еще был на больничном, когда до меня дошла новость о смерти Хейзел. Родственники собирались устроить похороны матери и дочери в один и тот же день. Разумеется, меня туда никто не звал, но я решил, что поеду. Ради Харпер. Я должен был ее поддержать.

Поэтому я купил билет на ближайший самолет до Сиэтла и снова явился в дом Уильямсов. На этот раз от аэропорта я добирался туда на такси. Одетая в черное платье Харпер открыла мне дверь… замерла, словно увидев привидение, потом со слезами бросилась мне на шею.

Я прижал ее к себе, вдохнул запах ее волос и даже успел один раз украдкой поцеловать в губы – до того, как в дверях появился ее отец.

Джерри Уильямс ожидал суда у себя дома, выпущенный под внушительных размеров залог. Адвокат сдержанно поприветствовал меня и пригласил войти в дом. Он рассказал мне, что родственники его покойной жены (в частности, ее отец и двоюродный брат) взяли на себя все расходы и организацию похорон. И еще они твердо вознамерились не допустить туда ни самого Джерри, ни даже Харпер. Отец и дочь хотели присутствовать, если не в церкви, так хотя бы на кладбище, но сегодня утром, как раз накануне моего приезда, им позвонил отец Эден и строго-настрого запретил появляться.

«Убийцам нечего делать на могилах своих жертв», - таковы были его слова.

Закончив рассказ, адвокат тяжело вздохнул и развязал черный галстук, который он надел, собираясь на похороны.

\- Вообще-то, на счет меня они правы, - заметил он, убирая аккуратно свернутый галстук в карман. – Это я застрелил Эдди – не собираюсь отрицать. Но Харпер?.. Она этого не заслуживает. Она так хотела проститься с сестрой!

\- Спокойно, пап, - сказала Харпер. – Я переживу. На кладбище можно сходить и потом.

Я заметил, как ее пальцы судорожно стиснули подол платья. Протянув руку, я положил свою ладонь поверх ее крепко сжатых кулаков.

\- Ты не могла бы ненадолго подняться к себе? Нам с твоим папой надо кое-что обсудить.

\- «Иди поиграй», да? – невесело усмехнулась девушка. – Ладно. Не буду вам мешать.

Расправив складки на платье, она встала и с гордым видом удалилась. Джерри проводил ее взглядом, затем повернулся ко мне.

\- Слушаю вас, офицер.

Я коротко изложил ему суть дела. Было ясно, что адвокату осталось недолго гулять на свободе. Даже если его защитой в суде займется самый компетентный коллега, Уильямс все равно не сможет избежать срока за непредумышленное убийство жены. Но это еще не все: второе наказание – за участие в организации попытки убийства дочери, на этот раз вполне предумышленного – скорее всего, будет представлять из себя гораздо большее количество лет за решеткой.

\- Сколько вам могут дать в совокупности?.. От четырех до восьми?..

\- Может, и больше, - поморщился адвокат. - Все зависит от защиты. Но к чему вы клоните?

\- Вы уже решили, с кем Харпер будет жить до совершеннолетия?

Джерри развел руками.

\- Это пока открытый вопрос. У нас возникли некоторые затруднения – мои родители уже умерли, а родственники Эден, как видите, не слишком-то жалуют Харпер. Собственно, они кое-что знали о планах Эдди относительно девочки. Нет, они не были соучастниками, но… Они знали и ничего не делали, понимаете?

Как и вы, хотел сказать я. Джерри не вызывал во мне симпатии – я не мог перестать винить его в том, что он вовремя не заступился за дочь. Он тянул до последнего, хотя уже тысячу раз мог все прекратить. Из-за его нерешительности Харпер пришлось пережить весь этот ужас.

\- Поэтому я не хотел бы отсылать ее к ним, даже если бы они согласились. Но они не согласны. Так что… Попробую попросить кого-нибудь из друзей.

\- Моя семья желает предложить помощь, - произнес я. – Мы можем взять Харпер к себе. Если вы не против.

Явно не ожидавший этого адвокат разинул рот от удивления, но быстро пришел в себя. Его взгляд сделался холодным, а губы презрительно сжались.

\- Спасибо за предложение. Но моя дочь слишком молода, чтобы сожительствовать с мужчиной.

\- С чего вы взяли.., - начал я.

\- Ради бога!.. Я не лучший отец, но не настолько глуп, чтобы не заметить в ней перемену. Харпер недавно стала женщиной, и причина этому – вы.

Невольно смутившись, я отвел взгляд в сторону. Но потом подумал: какого черта?!

\- Значит, вы беспокоитесь за нравственность вашей дочери, хотя совсем недавно были не против, чтобы ее растащили на органы?

Мы с неприязнью уставились друг на друга.

Кровь прилила к щекам Уильямса.

\- Ах ты.., - но тут он осекся, видимо сумев совладать с гневом и взять себя в руки. – Послушайте, я понимаю, вы спасли ей жизнь, и я очень благодарен, но…

\- Я имел в виду то, что Харпер будет жить с моей матерью. Мия Торетто согласна стать ее временной опекуншей.

Вытащив смартфон, я набрал мамин номер на экране и протянул его адвокату.

\- Вот. Можете с ней поговорить. Прямо сейчас, если хотите. Моя мать живет в Глендейле в собственном доме, у нее есть средства, чтобы заботиться о Харпер. Кстати, на счет меня можете не беспокоиться – я уже несколько лет живу отдельно.

***

\- Эта девочка влюблена в тебя, - заметила мама, когда в день выписки из больницы мы простились с Харпер и сели в самолет до Лос-Анджелеса.

\- Я знаю, - ответил я, напряженно размышляя о том, что правильнее всего было бы сказать в таком случае. Особенно, если тебя спрашивает родная мать.

Но Мия не стала упрекать меня или выяснять подробности.

\- Мое предложение остается в силе, - сообщила она. – Помнишь, что я говорила насчет Харпер?.. Она может пожить у меня, пока ее отец отбывает срок. Разумеется, если девушку это устраивает.

***

Харпер была согласна. После некоторых колебаний согласился и сам Уильямс. Забегая вперед, сообщу, что в течение последующих месяцев (а особенно после оглашения приговора, накануне отбытия Джерри в тюрьму) мы с Харпер выслушали целый список наставлений о том, как нам следует вести себя друг с другом. Видимо то, что я был копом, совсем не впечатлило адвоката. Полагаю, он продолжал видеть во мне того безумного юнца, который когда-то вломился к ним в дом, а затем и в больницу. Честно сказать, меня мало тревожило то, что он обо мне думает. Я вообще не слишком-то доверял ему после всего случившегося. Мне хотелось, чтобы Харпер была подальше от него, от этого жуткого дома и от той уродской семейки. Когда девушка наконец переехала к Мие, у меня отлегло от сердца.

Ну, а в тот день я одолжил у адвоката его «бентли» и отвез Харпер на кладбище. Мы прибыли на место как раз к окончанию похоронной церемонии. Мы стояли в отдалении на холме, никем не замеченные, и ждали, пока родственники не разойдутся.

Потом Харпер спустилась вниз и положила по букету белых цветов на каждую могилу.

\- Думаешь, они меня ненавидят? – спросила девушка после продолжительного молчания. – Даже сейчас, после смерти?

\- Нет, - ответил я. – Сестре не за что на тебя сердиться. А твоя мама никогда тебя не ненавидела.

\- Но она… Ты же помнишь.

\- Думаю, она чувствовала, что поступает неправильно. Она пыталась убедить себя, что ты хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле. В глубине души она знала, что это не так.

\- Я не сержусь на нее, - ответила Харпер. – Я ее уже простила. Но дело в том…

Тут она замолчала, но я понял, что она хотела сказать.

Повернувшись, я взял ее руки в свои.

\- Можешь сделать для меня кое-что?

\- Да, конечно, - ответила девушка. – Для тебя – все, что угодно. То есть, ну… Ты спас мне жизнь, и я тебе обязана.

\- Только одно: обещай мне, что никогда не будешь винить себя в их смерти. Вини меня, если хочешь – но не себя.

\- Джек...

\- Просто обещай, - крепче сжав ее руки, я наклонился и поцеловал костяшки ее пальцев. - Потому что в тот день я все решил за нас обоих.

От этой фразы так и несло самодовольством, но в тот момент я не мог придумать ничего лучше. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Харпер всю оставшуюся жизнь страдала от чувства вины. Она заслуживала быть счастливой. И я готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы так оно и было. Я подумал: если отец был для матери чем-то вроде эталона нравственности, то и я смогу стать им для Харпер. Мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы она смотрела на меня, как на икону, но это все же лучше, чем наблюдать, как она погружается в депрессию.

\- Хорошо, - наконец ответила Харпер. - Обещаю. Но тебя винить тоже не буду. Ты для меня...

Смутившись в очередной раз, она замолчала. Харпер явно не могла найти слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Но мне не нужно было слов – я понимал все и так.

\- Знаю, - сказал я.

***

Вот и все, что я хотел рассказать. Точнее, почти все. Разумеется, в тот день ничего не закончилось. Последовали долгие месяцы судебных разбирательств. Я давал показания против Салазара в суде Лос-Анджелеса и несколько раз летал в Сиэтл, чтобы свидетельствовать по делу Уильямсов. То же самое пришлось делать и Харпер.

Во всем этом, конечно, имелась и светлая сторона. Мы не расставались надолго, и нам удалось еще не раз встретиться и поговорить с семьей Санчес, с друзьями Боно. Для них все вышло не так уж плохо: их всех действительно включили в Программу защиты свидетелей. Никто не сел в тюрьму. Карлоса похоронили, зато тяжело раненный Лука спустя некоторое время пошел на поправку, и накануне суда они с Юми объявили о своей помолвке. Вслед за ними то же самое сделали Дин и Изабель – из-за того, чтобы их не разлучили, ведь WITSEC разрешает брать с собой только близких родственников и членов семей. Поэтому Маргулис поспешно сделал Изе предложение руки и сердца. Через несколько месяцев, когда девушке исполнилось восемнадцать, они и правда поженились, уже в другом штате, под другими именами. Я упросил одного из агентов передать им открытку с поздравлениями, подписав ее «Джек Спилнер».

Что касается меня, я остался в Лос-Анджелесе. Получил премию и благодарность от начальства, а вот значок детектива заработать не удалось. Как мне сказали, из-за моей «склонности совершать необдуманные действия и выходить за рамки дозволенного». Но я не особо переживал: стать самым молодым детективом Калифорнии – это была мечта Брайана, а не моя. Стараясь ее исполнить, я хотел таким образом почтить память отца. В утешение я твердил себе, что для него все закончилось гораздо хуже: его уволили, он пустился в бега. Хотя, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны, Брайан обрел несколько лет абсолютной свободы, в течение которых смог полностью посвятить себя любимому делу – уличным гонкам.

У меня такой роскоши не предвиделось. Я не мог просто бросить все и сбежать, даже если иной раз и хотелось. У меня были мама, которой я обещал жить честным трудом, и девушка, о которой я обещал заботиться (пусть даже это обещание было дано самому себе). Да и работа в полиции, в целом, мне нравилась. Но первое время я сильно скучал по той жизни, которую вел, пока работал под прикрытием. Адреналин, свобода, андеграунд. Золотые деньки – понимаешь, что они были золотыми, только когда они безвозвратно миновали.

Как-то раз я нагрянул в гости к дяде и за бутылкой пива и традиционным барбекю на заднем дворе попытался расспросить Дома о его собственных «золотых деньках» – времени, когда мир уличных гонок крутился вокруг него, когда они с Летти были молодыми, а папа только-только появился на горизонте.

Как это обычно бывает у пожилых, Дом охотно пустился в воспомининия. Он рассказывал, а я сидел и слушал, лишь изредка задавая вопросы. Но в какой-то момент дядя все понял и, замолчав, недовольно покосился на меня. Так же, как иной раз в детстве, я попытался придать своему лицу самое невинное выражение. Дом не выдержал и рассмеялся.

\- Ладно уж, справшивай! Чего ходить вокруг да около.

\- Каким был папа? Для тебя?.. – тут же выпалил я, стараясь скрыть внезапно нахлынувшее смущение. – Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.

Дом понял, о чем речь. Он много раз рассказывал мне об отце, с самого детства, но, разумеется, в то время я не подозревал, насколько они были близки. Помню, я часто спрашивал маму: «Ты сильно любила его? А он тебя любил?» Теперь пришел черед задать этот вопрос и дяде.

Я понимал, что это ужасно глупо, но отчего-то не смог удержаться.

Дом долго молчал, и я уж было решил, что он и правда не ответит. Но он вдруг вздохнул и тихо произнес:

\- Ласковым. Знаешь, как кот. На него невозможно было просто смотреть, не трогая. Наверно, поэтому между нами все это и случилось.

Мне тут же вспомнилась Харпер, как она гладила меня по волосам. Надо сказать, я сдержал свой обет – коротко подстригся перед тем, как вернуться на работу. Теперь у меня был ежик. Харпер вначале этому не обрадовалась (так я казался старше), но вскоре привыкла. Более того, когда нам выпадал случай побыть наедине, девушка норовила тут же провести рукой по моим волосам, погладить меня по затылку. «Как шерстка у котенка», - посмеиваясь, говорила она. Тогда я начинал дурачиться и возражал ей: «Какой же я котенок? Я – лев, дикий и опасный». «Ты гепард», - отвечала Харпер. – «Ты всех быстрее».

Больше я ни о чем не спрашивал. В тот вечер мы с дядей долго сидели молча, до самой темноты, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Но теперь – я это чувствовал – мы понимали друг друга.

 

 

 


End file.
